Come Fly With Me
by Angel of Praxia
Summary: A story of two childhood friends; whose beginnings were destroyed by war, and they left their lives behind in favor of helping the world. Little did they know that in the process, they'd realize they were meant to be more than best friends. Mercy x OC, has smutty scenes that go into great detail. First story here, feedback is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, I just wanna let those who are reading, know this is my first fic. I just got the idea maybe I'd enjoy writing stuff, so here I am, trying it out. It may or may not work out, but I think I'll like it. So just a heads up, I'm always gonna have an ear for feedback. Don't like this? Lemme know why, etc etc. Anyways, I've held you up long enough, enjoy what I came up with on a whim!**

Andrew was born on November 22nd, 2040. His life wasn't at all special, not entirely unlike the children he grew up around. One of which was Angela Ziegler, although she was a couple years older than he, they became fast friends for some unbeknownst reason to their inept, young minds. Little did they know they had quite a lot in common, albeit their ideals hadn't formed as of yet. At the time, they grew close because their parents shared similar occupations. The adults that led their lives, both Andrew's and Angela's, were serving in a war. Unknown to them, their fathers were your average soldiers- those above them considered them as bodies, not as people, and were treated as such. Expendable. Angela's mother was a field medic, spending much of her time alongside her husband who fought valiantly, as she patched him up too many times to count. "Why hasn't he been promoted yet?" She wonders on occasion. It's true, Angela's father had endured more than most grunts. He took hits, and gave them just as equally. Andrew's mother worked as the Lead Physician in a local hospital, which was overflowing with wounded soldiers. She had made little time to see him and take care of him, unfortunately, but she still made time nonetheless. Andrew didn't understand, but he didn't mind. She was working very hard to take care of him, and he appreciated it. At her job, Andrew's Mother never got her hands bloody; she wasn't qualified to. Instead, she was more of a paper-pusher. Handling the parchment and ink of the place, so no-one else would have to. Her job was almost as important as the Lead Surgeon. _Almost._

Andrew looked up to his Mother, for she was the role model in his life. His father was never around; he had actually never met him. ' _Maybe one day',_ he thought to himself. Andrew had thought it'd be a good idea to follow in his Mother's footsteps, and do something in the medical field. At a young age, he simply thought being a doctor meant good money and an easy life. It couldn't be that hard, right? While he _was_ wrong, it _is_ what pushed him to strive for that kind of greatness. And in his future, he did prevail.

In 2046, a few short years after the Omnic Crisis had begun, Angela's parents succumbed to the cold embrace of death. When Angela was informed, she was devestated. Andrew and his mother took her in, and raised her as one of their own. While Angela wouldn't care to admit it, having Andrew by her side made things a hell of a lot easier. They were ultimately best friends for life.

Later that same year, Andrew got the news that would change most children his age. His father suffered the same fate as Angela's. That's what his mother told him. While Andrew was sad that he would never get to meet his beloved father, he could not bring himself further than shedding a few tears for the man. They never got to meet. They were denied the oppurtunity to bond. Talk about ladies. Throw baseball in a field. Raise a dog into a trustworthy companion. Everything a son and father should've done together, they couldn't ' _All because of this dumb fighting.'_ He thought. He never knew why people fought so much.

Andrew's Mother handled her husband's death far worse than he did. After all, she was the man whom she'd concieved her only son with! How could she ne okay after that. _'Let's get this over with.'_ She thought before swallowing a handful of random pills. She couldn't handle the pain her lover's death brought her, and, in turn, took her own life. She never realized it would effect her son more than his father's death did.

But she did it anyways.

Andrew awoke in the night when he heard a loud thud originate from his mother's room, and decided to investigate. When he opened te door, tears immediately flowed forth from his eyes. He fell to his knees, his young mind incapable of describing his emotions. It was only three days after his father's death.

He was 10 years old at the time.

He leaned forward, and in hoping he could fix the sorrow scenario, began gently shoving his mother, "Mommy! MOMMY!" He shouted several times, crying ecstatically the entire time. Angela, being the worrisome sister-like figure for several years, instintively ran to the commotion. She rushed into the room, and stopped to marvel the sight before her. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she cupped her mouth with her hands. "Ach nein..." she managed to mutter. She knelt next to Andrew, and held him close. They wept together, silently but for a prolonged period of time. They both lost track, and Angela carried Andrew to bed later that night. He would need to rest for the next morning, for sure. They had no family, so she had to call on the only person she knew.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I have a lot more to come, so don't worry, updates will be plentiful as I have a lot of free time. Feel free to leave a review, tell me what you think. Apologies in advance if you find any grammatical errors, my hands are fidgetey. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Mercy awoke at a regular time, a short while before noon. She had wandered into the kitchen to fix a quick bite for herself and Andrew, who was not yet awake. She had grown fond of calling her friend "Schnuckiputzi," which, unknown to the ever-so-slightly younger orphan boy, meant "cutie pie" in English. Since Angela grew up in Zurich, she spoke German fluently. Andrew, however, spoke very little of it, only picking up minor quips from Angela over the course of their friendship. His parents were required in Germany, so they decided to move from London before the Omnic Crisis broke out. Little did they know, the Crisis would spread everywhere.

Now, he and his best friend are parent-less.

At least Angela had a plan, and they were not doomed. Angela's father had friends in the army, who adored Angela greatly. SHe knew this, and came to the conclusion that they were the only people she could rely on to help her.

Their names are Jack and Gabriel.

Jack and Gabe are honored for their continued support to the military and outstanding service to said military. But they had a plan. Unknown to those around them, Jack and Gabe knew that the Omnic Crisis was going to extinguish the human race, unless something drastic was done. The early stages of their idea was in the works, but it was coming, and they both knew it.

A new orginazation. A new, specialized army.

Jack was sitting in the mess hall of his headquarters, alongside Gabe. They had won a small skirmish between their squad, among several others, and a line of Bastion units and other Omnics wielding basic firearms. They, by some miracle, prevailed without incident, apart from a few bullet wounds. Nothing the field medics couldn't fix.

When he recieved the word of a call waiting for him in the Colonel's office, he was excpecting his father to be the caller. He called to check up on his son often.

But this time, it wasn't his grandfather on the phone. It was the young voice of Angela, who he considered something like a niece. Close family, essentially.

"Hello?" Jack requested. "Mein gott, Jack, I need your help." Angela pleaded, on the verge of tears. "Whoa, what's going on? What can I do?" he asked. Angela spared no time bringing Jack up to speed with her current events, including Andrew's. She told him about both of their recent orphanage, how their parents all died of various reasons. About their lack of safety and a proper home.

Jack was at a loss for words.

"I'm on my way. I'll take care of you two." They exchanged their goodbyes, and for the first time in a while, Angela had something to be eager for. Jack's arrival. She hadn't been eager in years, as her parents' deaths left her mentally scarred and unprepared for adulthood. Andrew would undoubtedly face the same pain, but it was easier to deal with for both of them, for they had one another.

Angela proceeded to wake Andrew from his not-so-peaceful slumber. his eyes were dry from emptying his tear ducts overnight, which led Angela to subconsiously feel the collar of her shirt, which was damp from his tears. Last night was the first night they'd shared a bed together, because Andrew asked her so stay. She couldn't deny the plead for comfort.

Andrew groggily and slowly came to, smiling at the sight of his best friend's face. _'She looks like an angel.'_ He thought to himself. She gave him a warm smile, in hopes that if he was in any discomfort, it would allieve it. Unknown to her, Andrew didn't wake with much sadness, but she made him feel much better. "Come on Andrew, you need to get ready. We have a long day ahead of us." She said affectionately. "What's going on?" he asked. Angela proceeded to explain the situation that had unfolded during his slumber, and he listened carefully. But his favorite part was when Angela said,

"We're going to be okay. I promise."

Andrew smiled as his eyes became glassy, and embraced Angela in a heartfelt hug. She returned the warmth with the same enthusiasm she was given. They held each other for a short while. Soon, Andrew broke the silence. "Thank you. For helping me." She gently pushed away from him, tilted her head with a warm smile, her own eyes watering slightly. "You've helped just as much as I have helped you. I hope you understand that we'd be terrible without each other." Andrew nodded, shaking a tear from his eye, subconsiously wiping it off.

They began packing what little belongings they had; Andrew's family wasn't necessarily poor, but they didnt have a ton of extra money. They got by without incident, so that was good enough for everybody. That being said, Andrew never grew up desiring or owning toys and silly things. Not only because they couldn't afford it, but he simply never wanted any. He didn't find them fun. But he loved learning about medicine and topics akin to it, so that's what he had for a hobby. It helped him bond with his mother in many ways. He would miss her dearly.

Meanwhile, Jack had spoke to Gabe about the situation. He wasn't about to leave the last and closest thing he had to family to suffer, especially two children. Gabe had wholeheartedly agreed with Jack, but they had to convince the Colonel to give them leave.

Luckily, Jack was charismatic in many respects.

They'd rented a vehicle that seemed undrivable by men of their stature, but it'd have to do. Jack slowly approached the house with the black sedan, and pulled it to a complete halt once he found the location of the car acceptable.

"You coming with me? She'd love to see you sooner, rather than later." Jack asked. "Of course, she means just as much to me as she does you!" He replied with a smile. They exited the car, and walked up the small set of concrete stairs covered in snow. A small, chilly gust blew past the soldiers, and Jack immediately regretted not bringing heavier clothing. He was wearing a simple grey sweater with olive cargo pants, whereas Gabe adorned a hoodless jacket with a beanie. Jack rapped on the door a few times.

Angela opened the door quicker than most poeple would expect someone her size to. "Jack! Gabe!" She shouted, her heart full of love towards the men. The three engaged in a small group hug, Angela brimming with happiness. Things were going to get better. She just knew it.

 **A/N: Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! I apologize again for any grammatical errors, I type too quickly for my own good sometimes. I know the chapters are short, but I promise that each chapter will be at least 1k words long, and there will be many. I have a decent amount of free time on my hands. Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after the soldier duo arrived, they left Andrew's house. He gave one last goodbye to his mother, whom he'd remember forever. A small part of him wished he didn't understand death, that he didn't know as much as he did about the medical field. But he grasped the concept of the afterlife fully, and understood that his mother would never be seen again. He tried his best to push these grim thoughts out of his brain, but failed. After what seemed like an eternity of silence between the four in the car, Jack spoke up.

"So, kid, I never got your name." Andrew looked up from his lap; he had his head hung low, for obvious reasons. "Andrew. Andrew Gibson." Andrew replied, although solemnly. "I like it, it fits you quite well. What'd your mother do?" he asked, trying to help him relive better days. "She was a doctor. I remember her telling me 'Lead' something, I can't remember." Andrew recalled. He hoped someday he'd become the best doctor in the world. Just as the thought crossed his mind, Jack spoke again. "What do you wanna be when you grow up?" Andrew smiled, noting the coincidence of the question. "The best doctor ever!" Jack smiled too, realizing he succeeded in his pursuit for Andrew's good mood. The ten year old boy was practically beaming, almost as if he'd forgotten previous events.

Almost.

Jack knew it would take a lot of time for Andrew to get over her death, but he certainly had some advatages. Jack knew he and Gabriel were good role models, they'd been told so on many occasions. Jack had a plan for Andrew and Angela's futures, and he planned to be the head of it. Jack had a family guest house, as his father was an influential politician, and thus, was quite wealthy. They had a house, although inhabited by anyone, which was still in Zurich, although on the other side of it. Jack thought it'd be good to have new surroundings, away from familarities that might remind Andrew of his tragic backstory. Andrew inwardly hoped for a new area for the same reason.

"That's a good path to follow, son. Aspire to be the best, and I'm sure you can achieve anything. What about you, Angie?" Angela perked up at the query of her name. "I had planned to do the same thing. Maybe not the _best_ doctor in the _world,_ but I'd like to be among them." Jack smiled, he could see why these two are such good friends. Maybe they'd become more down the line. They aren't blood related, so it wouldn't be ethically questionable, and he could tell that Andrew was already swooning for her, and vice-versa. Although Angela hadn't worried about a boyfriend naturally, and Andrew didn't understand love quite yet. He only knew that he _really_ liked Angela, and wondered if there was something more than best friends they could become.

Luckily for him, Angela had the same question, but neither of them knew at such a young age.

Jack looked over at Gabe, who had a straight face. Not happy, but not the opposite. He looked deep in thought. Jack gave him a gentle nudge, and a look that asked 'You okay?' without him having to say it. Gabe nodded and smiled. He was thinking about the future, too. He always wanted children of his own, but never found a woman who liked him. He could be pushy sometimes, sure, but it was more because of his military lifestyle. Gabe would be gone for extended periods of time at random intervals. It wasn't the way a kid was supposed to be raised. You could die from many different things in the blink of an eye out in the field, Jack and Gabe knew it all too well. It was risky. Gabe didn't want to risk having his beloved son suddenly recieving news that his father died in battle. It's exactly what happened to the duo in the backseat, and now look where they are.

Jack and Gabe promised they'd make time for them. THey had to. These kids had no-one to turn to, nowhere to go. Jack knew damn well he and his best buddy were their only hope, so that's why Gabe is betraying what he told himself. He had to.

What the soldiers didn't know, however, was that by taking these kids in, not only do they have to take care of them, be _responsible_ for them, but it would give the gruff men renewed purpose to fight. They'd have a reason to come home other than their will to live. Of course, they'd take every measure to ensure they'd survive in the heat of war, but now?

Now there's more on the line. So they'd fight harder.

 **3:51PM, ~2 hours later**

"Here we are." Jack said as he pulled into the driveway of the home. It was in a nice neighborhood, with quite a few other houses that looked similar to their own. Everyone had exited the car by now, Jack and Gabriel had taken the liberty to grab the children's luggage; what little of it they had, anyways. When the young ones set foot outside the car, they drank in their surroundings. It felt like a good palce to live, and they immediately knew a wholesome future was guarunteed. The group of four began walking towards the house, following the small sidewalk that connected the front porch to the driveway. The house included a garage, but Jack had simplified the process of moving in by disregarding it for now. Everyone approached the front door, which was a beautiful wood with intricate metal lining through the glass, woven delicately through the pane. The walked in the living space. The room immediately smelled of freshly backed bread. _'Very nice.'_ Angela thought to herself. The theme of the house screamed "minimalistic but fancy." Most of the house was barren, save for the necessities. A table with 4 chairs; which everyone mentally agreed to the convinience of; a kitchen with several appliances, a living room with a coffee table, loveseat-style couch, and a couple of chairs near the table. Directly in front of the entryway was a staircase leading up to three bedrooms. Everyone had decided on the kids sharing a room, while Jack and Gabriel got their own. One might think it was greedy of the men to do, but they actually protested against it when the children said they _wanted_ to share a room. The soldiers reluctantly agreed, more convinced when they saw the room was larger than the other two, and was also equipped with two twin-size beds, whereas the other rooms had a single full bed. Each room had a dresser, save for an extra one in the kids' room, since it was outfitted for two people.

Everyone got settled in, and for the first time in a while, Andrew was happy. He was truly happy.


	4. Chapter 4

In the year 2046, a year after the young duo's parents were claimed by the cold embrace of the Omnic Crisis, she had learned of the founding of Overwatch. Being children at the time, they knew not of the heroic foundation. The children were young, so their minds were not stressed with the political world. They also didn't know that Jack and Gabriel were some of the original founders of the organization. Not long after their parents passed, they discovered the founding of Overwatch. Years passed where the kids had a maid, who also acted as a babysitter. For a short while, they had a (mostly) normal life. They knew not of how long it would last, but they enjoyed it.

Angela excelled in school, scoring higher than everyone else in most general areas. She had graduated High School early, and decided to pursue a medical degree immediately, driven by the lack of biological parents. Her goal was ultimately to bring peace to the world, and medical assistance to those who couldn't get help or help themselves. Some would say she's naive, that it was impossible to achieve such a thing. Others would cheer her on, this much was obvious when she got a masters degree and was the best in her classes in every medical area possible. Little did she know at the time, she was becoming the best doctor in the world.

Andrew was there with her the whole way, as he had decided to follow her. She was his role model after several years of living with her. Jack and Gabriel were gone too much for them to fill that position, so Andrew subconsciously selected her to lead him. She didn't realize this until 2 years into college, and when she came to the conclusion, it pushed her to strive for her goals even harder than before. Sure, Andrew wasn't going to best doctor in the world, but he could live with 2nd place, especially behind her. He always thought she was a caring person, sometimes too much for her own good. She was compassionate. Loving. And attractive.

Andrew had come to terms with his feelings about not long after they graduated from college. He was confused about his compelling magnetic force pulling his heart towards her, and never understood it. It was easy to see why; he'd never had the chance to experience love. The last time he had, the person he cared about passed away.

He missed his mother dearly.

He had taken some advice from close friends, and he'd realized something. All this time, for a large portion of his life, he _loved_ Angela Ziegler.

In more ways than one.

He loved the way she cared about strangers. Her odd obligation to pacifism; which he followed. He, too, was a pacifist not unlike his lifetime crush. He couldn't get over his attraction towards the way she acted and behaved. The way she helped people. Every time he watched her help someone in need, it ignited a fire in his heart that made him more passionate about his life's work. Of course, he loved her physical form, too. He had accidentally walking in on Angela changing before, only a few times though. Angela had done the same to him more than he had to her, in his defense. Unfortunately, at least, Andrew thought so, she had never been nude.

Everyone has sexual desires, including the world's soon-to-be greatest doctor.

Angela had thought more about sexually advancing on Andrew more times than she'd care to admit. She wasn't _obsessed_ with it, per se, but it crossed her mind every once in a while.

After they graduated college, they were hired at the local hospital. The medical staff didn't think even once about turning them down, they'd heard what the prodigies of the medical field were capable of. Of course they could work there! Why would they turn them down?

So, that was life for a while. Four years, to be exact. Angela worked as the lead, well, everything. Of course, she wasn't just one type of doctor, for lack of a better term. She was granted access to pursue whatever she wanted at her leisure, and that she did. So she was the Lead Surgeon, Physician, Psychiatrist, and everything in between. Andrew wasn't as versatile as her, but he did what he could when he needed to. He helped whenever the opportunity presented itself. He always knew that Angela would be better than him, statistically. But he didn't mind. She was who he aspired to be. He didn't care if he achieved the goal of being even remotely as good as her. He knew that it was what pushed him to do better each time, and he was okay with it.

After 4 years, though, Andrew decided to say something. He would confess his love to Angela. He'd gone over every scenario in his head a million times, and was incredibly nervous. He didn't _completely_ think that she'd turn him down and shun him, but it's a crazy world, he thought, and even though the chances were basically nonexistent, he still considered it. Not for long. If she turned him down, she'd be very kind about it, and give him an in-depth explanation as to why she couldn't or wouldn't. Even if it was as simple as, "I'm just not attracted to you." she'd sugar coat the _hell_ out of it. That was one good thing about her, Andrew supposed. No matter how this goes, he wouldn't be completely heartbroken.

But he was confident. He remembered each time she'd walked on him. The difference between their accidental invasions of privacy was that each time he'd seen her, she had undergarments on. He, however, did not. Mercy was always easy to shy away without a word, so when she opened the door, she saw Andrew's manhood, hanging freely. Angela had stared for what seemed like an eternity, but realistically was only about two seconds. She blushed _fiercely_ upon the sight, and Andrew quickly played it off. He was removing a shirt, which he'd frozen the process for about a millisecond before continuing, as if he hadn't heard the intrusion. Judging by the sounds of the door opening and closing, he knew she saw something she didn't intend to.

' _And stared.'_ He thought to himself. But he didn't dwell on the thought, as not to feed what little ego he had.

She must be at the least _attracted_ to him by now, right? Physically at the _very_ least. Andrew had a respectable package, and it was no metaphorical envelope, but it wasn't something unimaginable that a man would lie about to feed his ego.

' _The same could be said about her. She has nice boobs.'_ He added, not glorifying the details. His brain could be quite blunt at times. He smiled inwardly about the thought, as he was approaching her office. They rode in the same car together, so - He felt a slight bulge in his pants, alongside a questionable source of heat. He frowned in his head; he must have gained an erection when thinking a little too sexually, and decided to hold off for a second. Pulling out his phone to distract himself from -

The door to Angela's office opened, and the owner of the office walked out, purse and glasses equipped. Andrew was immediately thankful that his jeans were, well, jeans, as they concealed what would normally be very obvious to a wandering eye.

"Hey, Angie. You ready to go?" He inwardly cursed at himself, for whatever reason forgetting this was daily routine. "Ja, let's hit the road." She replied. They walked down the corridor of offices, enjoying the silence. Peace was something they didn't experience often, so they relished it, as they did with each other's presence. "How's the work with the big project coming?" Andrew struck up. She'd been working on a secret personal project for a while now, and Andrew was always asking about it. "It's coming along nicely, I might be able to use it soon enough." She responded. Andrew had become painfully aware how long the corridor was. Angela, being as important as she is, her office was at the end of the hall. Andrew's was in the same place, but a floor below. They neared the elevator, and Andrew pushed the down button to call it. "You ever gonna tell me what it is?" Andrew deadpanned. "Ja, when it's finished." She quipped, shooting Andrew a smug smile with a wink. Andrew pouted his lips with great exaggeration, pretending to be sad. Angela gave a light chuckle in response. _'She's so beautiful and adorable.'_ He thought to himself. That was when the mood shifted.

Angela blushed, "Uhm.. Thank you, Andrew." He looked at her incredulously. "What?" he asked, a confused expression on his face. "You just gave me quite a compliment did you not, Schnuckiputzi?" Andrew felt a _very_ slight heat fill his cheeks, but didn't pay it any thought. "Well, I certainly won't take it back, but I thought I said it in my head, honestly. But I suppose it wasn't a coincidence." It was Angela's turn to give her friend an expression with confusion written all over it. "I'll explain in a bit. Come on." He gestured towards the elevator door, which opened right after. _'Good timing,'_ he made sure to _actually_ say in his head. They were walking towards their car - which was a Porsche GT3RS. It was white with an orange vinyl trim. He was fond of cars, and never really dedicated his savings toward something else. In his free time, he worked on the car, upgrading it in various ways or fixing problems that arose.

Car talk aside, he opened the door for his potential partner. _'He's always such a gentleman. Always loved that.'_ She thought to herself. After he closed the door to the passenger side, he decided to make a stupid, but funny move. He slid across the hood in a Dukes of Hazzard-esque style, flashing a smug grin towards his friend along the way. Angela began laughing uncontrollably. Andrew stifled a laugh, which escaped through his nose a little. He loved acting silly around her, and Angela did, too. He was incredibly smart, sure, but he had a stupid side.

"Didn't think it was _that_ funny," he said while entering the car. Angela was breathing heavily, wiping a tear from her eye. "du bist manchmal so ein Idiot." She said, smiling gleefully. "Well, you clearly enjoy it, so I'm not stopping anytime soon," he shot back. Angela gave him a friendly jab. They soon saw themselves driving out of the car park, towards their home. They lived about an hour away from the hospital, as their home was somewhat on the outskirts of Zurich. They made small talk about their days until they got on the highway, which is when Andrew figured this would be a better time than any, as he didn't have to focus so much on the road.

"So, there's something I've had on my mind for a long time." Andrew started; he'd tensed up a little. He had to steel himself; there was no going back now. "I only realized recently that I..." he faltered. Angela met his gaze with an accepting expression; it spoke a thousand words without saying anything. Andrew heard one thing of those thousand words:

 _'You can tell me. It can't harm either of us. It's okay.'_

Andrew regained his composure, and smiled, bringing his attention to the road as not to drastically ruin the moment. "That I have feelings for you. Feelings that, for a _looong_ time, I didn't understand. I never really had a chance at this kind of thing, because nobody ever sparked an interest. I never really saw anyone and thought, 'Hey, she seems cool. Maybe we should hang out.' Until, one day I realized: I never found that someone, because she's been next to me all along." He saw that he had something of a death grip on the wheel, and eased up on it. "I..." Angela tried to form the words to describe her feelings, but in that moment, she failed. "I'm sorry, Angela. I shouldn't have said this, I just-" he tried. "I love you." Angela blurt out, even she was surprised at herself. Andrew looked at her, eyes beaming, expression hopeful. "R... Really?" Angela met his enticing gaze, and nodded happily at him. "I suppose I have for a long time, but unlike you, I guess I only just realized. It makes sense now, I've been in the same boat as you, but again, I never saw. I always had trouble finding a boyfriend, and I see that it's because the perfect one was blinding me. I always loved the way you act around me. You make me laugh, you helped me with all my problems, never shying away from me, and you're such a gentleman..." she didn't get to finish. "Alright, alright, don't make me blush until I die, I can only take so much, ya know." He replied with a warm smile, which Angela returned. "I guess what I'm saying is... I'd love to." Angela said. "Love to what?" He asked, shooting a smirk and a glance that made Angela blush for being presumptuous. "Oh, I... feel kinda silly, Schnuckiputzi... Well, I guess my brain figured you'd basically asked me out on a-" Andrew interrupted her, eager for the future. "Where do you wanna go?" Andrew beamed, but it disappeared faster than it arrived. "Sorry, I'm not trying to push things so quickly, I'm just-" "Excited. It's understandable, I am too!" Angela finished for him. Andrew, once again, loosened his grip on the steering wheel. "Thanks." he said truthfully. "I'm so happy this went the way I wanted it to. I've had this feeling for a long time, and now-" Andrew, _once again_ , got cut off, but by something much more pleasant.

Angela grabbed his chin, pulled it towards herself, their lips meeting in pure bliss. It felt like an eternity until they parted, and Andrew wish it lasted longer.

"Das ist der Anfang von etwas Schönem." Angela said. Andrew didn't understand a _damn_ word of it, but he agreed completely.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I dumped a bit more time into it, I felt like it was progressing slowly. In the next chapter, we'll move into a first person perspective for Andrew, and everything moving forward will be spoken like it's currently happening. Thanks for reading!**

Translations: du bist manchmal so ein Idiot. - You're such an idiot sometimes.

Das ist der Anfang von etwas Schönem - This is the beginning of something beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrew woke up in his bed, slowly but surely. He immediately recalled the events of the night prior, and wondered if it were a dream. However, before he could entertain the thought any further, he heard a glass shatter nearby, and a faint "verdammt!" From the source of the shatter. Andrew smiled, and got up to go check on his (probably?) girlfriend. He honestly couldn't remember if their relationship was just a figment of his imagination, or if it had actually happened. The latter, he hoped, and thought.

He walked out of his room to see what had happened in the kitchen, although he knew what had happened. He veered around the corner, to see a distressed Angela, grasping her hand. He saw small droplets of blood originate from her hands, and he decided to act. "You okay?" He asked, with sarcastic worry, they both knew it wasn't serious. "Ja, I'm fi-" she stopped when she saw Andrew. A sudden shade of red flew through her cheeks. "What?" He requested, genuinely confused. "You... don't have any, uhh..." She faltered. Andrew realized something he can't believe he didn't see before.

 _He was nude._

"Oh, shi... well... you're staring." He shot back, and Angela's entire face was at _least_ a slight shade of pink, as her cheeks were practically red roses at this point. She shook her head vigorously, and covered her eyes with her good hand. "zieh dir ein paar Kleider an!" She spat out, stuttering a little. Andrew laughed, "Sorry, sorry..." he turned around, heading towards his room to get proper for the day.' _That was interesting.'_ he thought to no-one but himself.

Angela had gone to the bathroom for two reasons. First, to bandage her hand. The cut was fine, but being a doctor, she obviously felt it was necessary to treat it accordingly. A wash of the long cut across her palm and the wrap of a bandage around it later, and she was fine. She had placed her hands on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror, gazing upon her red face. _'I bet he enjoyed that.'_ She thought. She knew Andrew did that on purpose to stir her up, she just knew it. They'd have a long talk soon enough.

It was Sunday, so they weren't required to work today. The manager at the hospital told them they worked hard enough, and that they could handle the quite small number of patients currently occupying the hospital. That being said, Angela decided to cook breakfast for themselves, as she felt Andrew would appreciate it and they could talk about things. ' _And something else, too.'_ She thought to herself. She returned to the kitchen to find a smug Andrew leaning against the countertop. "You sleep well?" He asked. Angela couldn't bring herself to be rude about the situation; he didn't deserve it, even after... yeah.

"I slept fine. You?" She countered. "Better than usual, I think." he replied. She gestured towards the small kitchen table that she'd set up, their breakfast lying atop it, steam arising from the fresh bacon and eggs. It was simple, sure, but it would do. _'Need to head to the grocery soon,'_ Andrew thought. Angela still had an ever-so-slight red tint in her cheeks, and Andrew wondered if she'd burned her cheeks or something.

He knew what'd actually happened, though.

"Alright, schnuckiputzi." Angela began, stopping her 'cutie pie' from taking a bite mid-way. "Why'd you do that?" She asked. "Do what?" Andrew wondered sarcastically. Angela shot him a look that said 'You know what I'm talking about.' Andrew smiled, accepting his fate. "First, I need to clear something up because, well, how'd you put it? Manchmal bin ich so ein Idiot?" He asked. Angela looked down a little, thinking the words sounded a little too hurtful and she somewhat felt bad for saying it the night prior. "I honestly can't remember if I actually asked you on a date. Did I?" Andrew questioned with a dumb, but lighthearted expression on his face. "Ja, of course it did! What makes you question that?" She wondered out loud. "It was so heavenly, I thought it was a dream." He said, hiding a slight blush. "You really give me too much credit..." She said, taking the same course of action he did, while failing to suppress a smile. "I'm being honest, seriously." Andrew quipped, for he really _was_ telling the truth. Angela's smile faded, "Really? Was it really good enough to make you think it was a dream?" She asked genuinely. Andrew simply nodded and watched as Angela blushed again, looking away. "My brain has just gone to shit since this began, apparently. That's probably why I walked in here without clothes." Andrew stated bluntly. Angela smiled, and returned her gaze back to Andrew, who saw a tear rolling down her eye. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice growing worrisome. "Tears of joy, schnuckiputzi." She replied gingerly. Andrew smiled at the unintentional flattery; he hadn't expected this kind of response.

"You thought I did it on purpose." It wasn't a question.

Angela sighed while smiling, rubbing her cheek dry. "Ja, I did. It's not hard to understand why. But its fine, I forgive you." Between intervals of speaking, they'd been eating bites here and there, and soon realized they'd run out of food. Andrew grabbed his partner's dinnerware, and escorted the plates and forks to the sink. Angela thanked him, and they made more small talk before they'd started watching some TV together, taking their day off to simply relax.

Soon after, Angela decided to break the silence during a commercial break. "You know, it's a wonder you can contain that. Morning wood must be quite an issue for a man of your stature." Andrew looked at his companion, who was leaning against him, with an incredulous expression written on his face. "Of all the things you could've said, you chose that. You're a little pervy sometimes, you know that?" Andrew replied with a smile. _'Glad that won't be a problem,'_ he said in his head. Angela had excused herself from the couch, a smile forming. She had the perfect thing to say, leaving him to decide the implications, which could be fun. While walking down the hallway, she said one thing:

"I'll have to return the favor."

Then she disappeared into her room. Andrew had a blank expression on his face, not sure if he should anticipate something... intimate. He decided to get a drink, he was parched, and - _'Damn, when did it get so hot in here!?'_ He screamed in his head, not realizing he'd gotten quite stirred up by this woman. _'This is gonna be interesting,'_ he thought. Angela was a little on the wild side, and Andrew decided he liked it. A _lot._ He imagined she'd pretty crazy in bed, to- He mentally slapped himself for acting like this. This woman was going to drive him crazy! That one sentence threw his mind into a twister. That twister came to a halt when he realized what she was doing.

"Two can play at that game," he subconsciously said out loud, though quietly.

 **Later in the day, ~3pm**

Andrew groaned as he stretched from his warm spot on the couch. Today was his lazy day, and he knew it. It was fine to be lazy for a day, right? To just sit around and do nothing, for just _one single day?_

"Nah." He finished stretching, and, feeling rejuvenated, hopped up from his place on the couch, and left the living room, but not before turning off the TV. No need for excessive bills.

Andrew decided he'd do something else, as he was bored, and left to work on his car. He smirked as it seemed odd that the intern of the best doctor around was a gearhead, but whatever. He was always grateful of the generous paycheck he got from this position, it seemed a bit much, but he wasn't complaining. He loved his job, _and_ his car, which he was also gracious to own.

 _'Maybe I should paint it a different color... White gets too dirty too quickly,'_ He thought. He decided to go through with it; he could get it done before nigh- "Ah, damn, they're probably closed." He exclaimed, though not too loudly. He did a checkup on the car, making sure everything was in working order. Not long after, he felt disappointed in his pristine vehicle, doing nothing to alleviate his boredom. "I'ma go see what she's up to." Andrew said to nobody in particular. He returned to the main housing from the humid garage; it'd been raining today. "That gives me an idea..." Andrew recalled a conversation they had about weather, when Andrew sarcastically asked, 'So, how 'bout that weather, huh?' It was as a joke, obviously, but it went over Angela's head, but he did clarify that after she finished talking. Which, he saw now, that it wasn't a bad thing. She said that while she enjoyed sunny days, she actually much preferred rainy or snowy weather over clear skies. Rain was peaceful and wonderful to her, and winter was her favorite season. She loved the snow and cold weather in general, breathing freezing air was exhilarating.

And Andrew couldn't agree more. He'd always appreciated the same weather and season she had. And since it was raining outside, they could go on a walk. That'd be nice, wouldn't it?

Andrew strode through the corridor of rooms, which led to both of theirs; albeit Angela's was the first on the left, and his was at the end. Andrew twisted his body to a slight degree, and knocked. The primal part of him was disappointed that she'd enforced a "Knock-before-entering," rule, but the logical part of him understood why. No more peeking, sadly.

A German accent came from her room, "einen Moment bitte!"

'The hell did you say about my mother? Why I oughta..." he replied comically, preparing to playfully roll up his sleeve as a cartoony-style intimidation tactic. When he heard the door open, he began rolling, assuming a drastically but playfully angry face, showing teeth and all.

The entire time, the Swiss beauty was laughing to her heart's content, and managed to squeak out, "I'll have you know that I'm quite capable of defending myself, tough guy." Andrew assumed his natural posture, laughing all the way.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that." He replied as a joke. Emphasis on _joke._

"Is that so?" Angela flirted without a second thought, slightly taken off by her own comment. Andrew replied with a raised eyebrow, and a smug grin.

"I'm not sure if you want what I'm packin', even you said it was impressive." He shot back. _Clever._

Angela blushed, and turned away with a playful smile, all the while muttering a quiet "verdammt."

"What did you want?" She demanded playfully, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Was wondering if you wanted to take a walk, maybe grab something to munch on?" Andrew offered, hoping she'd accept.

"Sure," she said with a happy expression. "Let me grab my coat." Andrew loved her smile, it was so...

"Thinking out loud again, are we?" Angela interrupted his brain, and he inwardly cursed himself for acting so silly around her.

"Contagious." He finished, apparently having said the former sentence out loud. He confirmed it with a warm smile, which he made sure Angela saw. "Gonna grab my stuff." With that said, he swung out of her room by the doorframe, and began his quest to grab his coat and an umbrella.

The couple's taste in clothing would be best described as _edgy,_ most people said, not considering it might be insulting to reveal such a thought. They agreed that black matched many things, and so they wore it quite often. Their personalities were _far_ from "edgy," though. They were almost always happy and outgoing, not letting petty failures in daily life drag them down. Of course, there were bad days, but for the most part, it wasn't so bad.

They both donned a black overcoat, only having their bottom half differ. Angela chose a pair of blue jeans that hugged the contours of her long legs, which Andrew had to admire for but a moment. He'd chosen a pair of loose, but not baggy black slacks. _'Might as well go all the way,'_ thinking back to the time that woman called out their preference in clothing. He chose to be proud of it. It's who he is, and he's not ashamed. When he exited his room, he almost forgot to grab his wallet. He'd quickly lurched around the corner, extending his arm to grab it from his desk, and checked for his credit card. Sure enough, it was there. He didn't waste a second thought, and shoved it in his back pocket.

After that, he proceeded down the hallway and into the living room, seeing his companion sitting on the couch, browsing on her phone. She noticed his presence, that much was true when she met his gaze and smiled, putting away her cell.

"You know, if you wanted my eyes to be on your lower half the entire time, you could've gone with yoga pants." He always had something witty to say, didn't he?

She liked it.

"If I'd known you were so pervy, I wouldn't have kissed you." Angela said, as a playful threat.

"Now, let's not act irrationally..." He replied, holding his hands up defensively, but also playfully. "You look great; I wish I could see that every time I looked in the mirror. Lucky bastard."

Angela's cheeks grew red from the compliment. "You know, you're going to have a permanent blush on my face if you keep this up. However, thank you."

"Maybe that's what I want."

"There are _other_ ways to achieve that, I assure you." Angela said enticingly.

"And if _you_ keep _that_ up, you're going to give me a permanent-" He got cut off.

"Maybe that's what I want." She replied gingerly.

Andrew didn't reply. Instead, he romantically grabbed her hand with one of his and her chin with the other, directing her gaze towards his. Angela gave a slight yelp at the exciting action, and they pulled each other together for a tender kiss.

Angela was standing on her tiptoes. He was a bit shorter than Andrew, as he was nearly 6'1". She was around 5'6", so she had to extend herself. From a third-person perspective, the scene was adorable. Some would say straight out of a romantic scene in a movie.

Andrew would say that's what he was going for.

They parted from each other, gazing deeply into one another's eyes. Sharing a warm smile, Angela wiggled the fingers of her left hand into Andrew's right hand. He accepted the notion, and opened the door. Locking the house behind them, they began their journey, Andrew holding the umbrella above them.

Andrew decided to hold the umbrella, since not only was he taller than his companion, but he tried to act like a gentleman. Angela seemed to appreciate it, and appreciate it she did. It kind of went without saying. He didn't want thanks or recognition of the action; he figured it was the way you're _supposed_ to treat your partner.

"Where to?" She spoke.

"Well, I dunno... figured you'd have a place in mind."

"I didn't exactly dress for something fancy, but I remember seeing a nice looking place before. Maybe we could try that?"

"Great idea."

 **~10 minutes later, a few moments shy of 5pm**

The couple entered the building. It was a small place, and it had a very appealing theme. It had black and white portraits of pin-up girls on classy cars, ones with wheels. Cars with tires weren't seen often anymore, and any car that did was classified as a classic, but _these cars?_

They were much older.

The place also sported neon lights, with a white and black square checkered floor, and read leather booths to match. Angela was the first to actually say something.

"This place reminds me of videos I've seen. I believe the theme has something to do before 2000, ja?" Andrew carefully thought.

"That's old history, I'm not sure."

They didn't pay it any more thought, and approached the man at the cash register.

"Hi there, welcome to my humble restaurant! I call it 'Jack's Steakshake.'" He quipped proudly.

"Clever name." Andrew replied, although he didn't actually think so, it was kinda cheesy, but hey, he's not one to judge.

"Thanks, glad you think so. Booth for two, I assume?" The man guessed.

"That'd be great." Angela replied this time.

The man gestured for them to follow him, and they'd been seated at one of the many booths littering the area. After getting their drinks and menus to browse the selection of meals, he'd left them to decide what they wanted.

"Ah, I see where he got the name from. Steakburgers and milkshakes seem to be the specialty here, no?" Angela said, not as a legitimate question.

"I'm not complaining." Replying with a smile, he decided he'd take a Steak BLT with a side of fries, and Angela mirrored his order.

"What can I get you two lovebirds?" The waiter requested respectfully, noticing Andrew had his hand over Angela's, their arms both extending halfway across the table.

"Two steak burger BLT's, both with a side of fries, that'll be all." Andrew informed the man.

"All right, 2 BLT's with fries, coming right up!" He replied gleefully. They exchanged thanks and the supposed "lovebirds" went back to conversing.

"Ich genieße deine Gesellschaft, shnuckiputzi." Angela struck up with the German accent that Andrew loved.

"Listen, beautiful, I love your accent and when you speak in your language, but I also don't speak it." Andrew said with a wry smile, almost sarcastically.

"Sorry, I still forget sometimes. I said I enjoy your company, schnuckiputzi," she said truthfully, giving him a tender smile.

"Well, I appreciate it. You should know that I _love_ yours." He replied. Angela blushed, "Oh, stop. I told you to quit making me blush!" she complained playfully. Their romance was finished by the waiter, who'd brought back their food. Andrew raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That was quick, thank you." The waiter nodded and gave a quick "No problem" before walking away.

They ate their food in silence, but not awkward silence. It was simply just a moment to savor the flavor and enjoy the quiet, something they appreciated. Soon after they'd finished their meal, the same waiter who'd served them brought a larger-than-average vanilla milkshake with two straws that protruded outwards in opposite directions, and Andrew knew exactly what this meant.

"It's on the house. Boss said you're a cute couple." Everyone exchanged thanks, and they began working on the milkshake.

Angela stopped for a moment to savor it. "This is really good! They must have made quite an effort to make this." Andrew silently agreed with her, noting the way her German accent forced her to pronounce 'this.' He loved her account so much.

"I could get used to you thinking out loud. As a matter of fact, I wonder if you do it on purpose." Angela said, her beautiful face resting on her hand, which was held up by her elbow.

Andrew knew what happened, and she sighed inwardly. For all he knew, he probably sighed on the outside, too. "I honestly wonder if there's something wrong with me, there's no way I do it that often." He said with a smile.

"Doesn't matter, I like it as much as you like my accent." She witfully expressed, knowing what got him stirring.

"Maybe so, maybe so." He smiled further, this was a great time.

Before they knew it, they'd finished the shake. They stayed another minute or two, talking about the fantastic meal, and wondering how this place wasn't more popular. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing, though; it made the establishment humble. Sometimes, the best things in life are akin to a hidden gem. It's there, and it's beautiful, but it's hidden, as the description implies.

Andrew left a higher-than-average tip for the waiter, for the good service and all. ' _Good kid,'_ he added mentally. The cashier thanked him for their service and bid them farewell, as the grabbed their coats and their umbrella from their respective hangars. The coat rack was a nice touch.

About 5 minutes into the walk, Angela felt the overwhelming urge to show her appreciation. She wasn't sure what ignited the need, but she expressed it.

"Thank you, schnuckiputzi."

"For what?" He played stupid, making her spell it out for him. He knew damn well what she meant, but she continued nonetheless.

"Everything. Today was a great day, and I don't regret beginning our relationship at all. I don't want to scrutinize the details." She said giving her companion a grateful gaze.

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure doing it for you." He said, returning the gaze. They shared a kiss under the protection of the umbrella, and surely looked romantic to passing cars, though there weren't many.

They returned home in a wonderful mood, love in the air the entire time, even following the night that ensued. They spent the rest of the evening watching television, cuddling on the couch, the ambient noise of the rain and thunder soothing their souls.

 _'What a cute couple.'_ Angela thought.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I appreciate the recent support that my story received. I know I said I'd go into first person for Andrew, but I forgot until halfway through the chapter, and decided to ditch the idea. Next chapter will have sexual content, so be warned. Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a heads-up guys, this chapter is gonna have sexual content in it. Much like the other chapters there's gonna be plenty of attention to detail so I can** _ **really**_ **capture the feelings of our lovers, and some other advancements are made, of course. This story is gonna have some action, too. Not** _ **that**_ **kind of action! Although there'll be plenty of that, I'm talking about** _ **bullets**_ **and** _ **explosions.**_ **That kind of action. Anyways, I've typed long enough here, enjoy!**

 _Angela was stranded in a warzone. Bullets flying left and right, death fresh in the air. Explosions ripped the ground apart, sending small quakes with each one. Angela needed to find her parents. Nobody seemed to notice her, or acknowledge the presence of a child on the battlefield, so she followed what seemed like a predetermined path for some reason._

 _At the end of that path, she found a man and a woman, fighting valiantly amongst the others in the battle. 'Wait, are they...' she thought, running up to her parents. She dove in for a great, big hug, when suddenly..._

 _She went through her father._

 _Angela grasped desperately at her father, screaming his name. There had to be something she could do! Why was everyone ignoring her?! What's going on?!_

 _Her thoughts were cut off by her father slamming to the ground. Her eyes immediately found their way to his face, which had..._

 _'No...' Angela cupped her mouth with her hands, staggering backwards at the sight of the bullet wound where his left eye should be. She couldn't bring herself to form any words, only tears._

 _Which was interrupted by the woman, whom Angela forgot existed, slammed into the Earth right next to the man._

 _At this time in her dream, which Angela was unaware of being in; her parents lay lifeless in front of her young, kneeling form._

 _And she simply couldn't do more than cry._

 _Out of seemingly nowhere, a Bastion unit covered in orange splinter camouflage approached the ledge to the trench, looked at Angela with its sensor, a singular, vertical red eye to match its intimidating form, and said one thing:_

 _"TERMINATE."_

 _It folded in various ways for but a second, before it revealed its finished product: A turret capable of ripping any biological life form into literal shreds with a hailstorm of lead._

 _Its barrel began to spin, a mechanical whirring sound emitting from the weapon. After about a second of the barrel spinning up, any sound in the vicinity was replaced of nearly one hundred bullets firing at once. And Angela was on the receiving end._

Angela abruptly launched herself forwards from her place on her pillow, gasping heavily all the way. She was masked in sweat and tears, her pillow damp from the same. She pulled a hand to her heart, and once she felt the rapid beat of it, she knew it was fine. _'It was just a nightmare, its fine.'_ She told herself, but she couldn't shake the feeling of a hand on her shoulder.

"Angie? You okay?" Andrew asked, after being awoken by his companion; he was very worried about her sudden distress.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..." She replied as warmly as her current panicked state would allow, her voice trembling and shaky. She used her forearm to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"What happened? Nightmares?" He asked, his voice of concern.

"Ja, Ich werde in Ordnung sein, schnuckiputzi. Danke." She replied sheepishly, her cheeks reddening from embarrassment. She hated when this happened; this recurring nightmare. The same each time, and she didn't know why. "What time is it?" She requested in her polite German accent."

"6am. We can go back to sleep, but we _do_ have to head in for work, unless you wanna call off? I could use a lazy day, and it seems like you could too." He suggested. Angela's no-nonsense side said _'fuck that'_ but her logical side said _'only if you stay to cuddle with me all day.'_ Angela hated feeling needy, but every once in a while, one needs to indulge themselves.

She voiced her thoughts word-for-word. "Fick ja, but only if you stay with me. I'd rather not be alone today..." She said, her eyes watering to give them the puppy-eye effect, holding Andrew's hands tenderly.

"Of course, I think they'll be okay without us for one day." He replied with warmth that made Angela feel safe in his arms as they embraced one another. Andrew reached to his nightstand for his phone, making a phony story that Angela had a fever and that he'd be staying home to tend to her. They never took many days off, so they had plenty of paid-time-off to expend. He'd said to use 3 days for now, but may need to extend it; mentioning a potential extension only for viability of the lie.

Not long after the call ended; Angela asked if they could turn on the A/C, she felt very hot. Andrew didn't waste a second thought, and immediately left to adjust the thermostat. Angela grabbed her phone and linked it to the surround sound speaker system in her room, which Andrew helped install because she liked ambient noise during bedtime, as it helped her sleep. She had a large, high-quality audio file downloaded that sounded _just_ like actual rain and thunder. It would loop after the one-hour recording ended, giving the illusion of a constant storm.

Andrew returned to her bedroom, his ears being filled with the white noise that Angela selected to help with their slumber. Andrew smiled at the selection of the rain, as it sent a tingle down his spine. He loved it as much as she did.

He made his way back into her bed, which was more than large enough for the two of them to sleep together comfortably. Andrew, facing Angela's back, began gently but firmly rubbing her shoulders. She'd mentioned at one point that he was quite good at massaging, despite being inexperienced with the course of action. Not long after he'd began, he noticed her breathing became steady, slow and deep. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close and soon returned to his dreams once again.

 **~10:30am**

Angela awoke in the crook of Andrew's neck with a flutter in her eyes. The sunlight very slightly creeping its way through the dark curtains meant to keep it out, but it fought valiantly in the war of spreading itself to the darkness of her room. Apart from a small beam, one would think it was still nighttime. She began gently rubbing Andrew's toned chest, her face bearing a smile the entire time. He wasn't _jacked_ by any means, but he had a nice body that she could appreciate. He slowly opened his eyes, the sight of a beautiful woman lying next to him stirring his heart.

"Are you my girlfriend? Must be a dream." He said sarcastically.

"Not even a minute into the day and you're already making me blush. Verdammt." She replied with a smile, and she was pleased by him pulling her closer for a tender kiss.

After their daily reminder that they were in a relationship, they got out of bed to make something to eat. They'd slept longer than usual, normally waking up at seven in the morning on a work day. Andrew started their breakfast on the stove. He'd decided something sweet would suffice for a lazy day, so he began with pancake batter, soon adding chocolate chips to the mix.

They'd enjoyed their breakfast in each other's presence, as it alone spoke many words, only detectable by their hearts, instead of ears. It had been a particularly boring stretch of time, they thought. Apart from one thing Angela was close to. Two things, actually.

She was close to finishing her resurrection technology, her secret project that even her lover didn't know about. She hypothesized that, even if she'd finished it, it wouldn't be able to resurrect the deceased if they'd been in a state of decay too long. It had to be quite recent, and was meant to bring the recent dead back to life during a surgery. If there was something she could do for them, but they died because of whatever reason, at the press of a button, it would rebuild their decayed cells and bring them to a state of being they could work with. It was far from finished, but close to being usable and practical.

She'd also been working on something else similar to it, which was much easier to do in her free time. She _definitely_ wanted to surprise him with this project when the time was right, and she suspected it would be soon. They'd come quite far in the past week of their relationship, after all.

As if on que, Andrew spoke up.

"So sweetheart, it's been quite a while since I've asked about the big secret project. How's it coming along?"

"Close to being done. You'll like it once it's done, but there's plenty of room for improvement." She replied eagerly, she seemed excited at the thought.

"I'm thinking about hiding a big project from you, too. See how you feel about that." He shot at her, with a playful grin.

"Go ahead and try, I'm not one for jealousy." She crossed her arms sarcastically. _God, he loved this woman._ Andrew simply shook his head and, with a chuckle, took her plate, as they'd finished eating. They soon found themselves on the couch, snuggling in a blanket, embracing one another while watching a movie. Andrew lay slouched into a corner of the couch, his legs extending to the other end, and propped his arms up behind his head on the armrest. Angela decided to lay on him, almost in a cliché fashion, but she didn't care. They soon found themselves comfortable and put on a movie.

About 30 minutes into the movie, Angela shifted a bit to make space for her to stretch. Andrew had taken the liberty of mirroring her action, trying to pull his muscles apart in an attempt at comfort. Thankfully, it worked, and they renestled into one another. Shortly after, though, Andrew discovered Angela had taken a position that aligned with his abdominal region very... _intimately._ He knew he'd soon grow from his current, unaroused form, and he didn't quite know what to do.

Meanwhile, Angela had grown a bit... _needy._ For some reason, a thought entered her head of his manhood, something she'd actually _never_ experienced before. As in, she'd never had sex, to put it bluntly. Her life was always a busy one, and she never made time for intimacy. From time to time, though, she'd pleasured herself, but she wondered what it felt life. _'Only one way to find out,'_ she thought. She tried to align herself in a way that might give her a seductive advantage against her lover, and soon enough, she felt a slight bulge _riiight_ where his manhood should be. And she was quite well-versed in the human anatomy.

She pretended to act surprised, feigning her best shocked expression. "Schnuckiputzi, I feel something under my leg... care to explain what that is?" She had to exert a crazy amount of willpower to not laugh at her companion's face. It was _priceless._ Meanwhile, Andrew was redder than the ass-end of a tomato.

"I'll be honest, that's my dick. I can't handle it; you've been practically grinding on me since we moved earlier." He was blunt about it, there's no point in hiding it.

"Good, then I hit what I was aiming for." Now, _that_ made Andrew's heart stop. Was this really about to happen?

In the manner of seconds, she threw the blanket off and pulled her lover's chin closer, clearly intent on kissing. What started as a few passionate kisses soon led to full-blown making out. They were exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, exchanging saliva romantically. Hot breaths were traded between the two, both intent on making the other suffocate with love. Of course, that never happened.

Not long after, Andrew was sitting up against the back of the couch like anyone normally would, except a woman was on his lap, her chest in his face and their lips interlocked. They both were grateful they had a cloth couch, a leather one would have been uncomfortable. While they wouldn't complain about the passionate pressing of mouths, Angela left her lover's face with a strand of saliva stringing between their mouths, soon breaking off and falling. Angela began removing her shirt, in what seemed like a seductive manner, or so Andrew thought. After her shirt was over her neck, she threw it across the room onto a nearby chair, and her gaze met with Andrew's. Or, so she'd like to think. He was actually ogling something lower than her face.

"Like what you see?" She said tenderly, though she knew the answer, and pushed her arms together in vain to perk her breasts out.

"That's an understatement." He replied, jaw on the floor.

"You know, it's quite uncomfortable, mind helping me out of it?" She was pretty good at this sexy thing. At least, Andrew thought so.

"With pleasure." He said with hunger.

They locked lips once again, Andrew trailing his hands around her waist and up her back towards her bra clip, where he took his time undoing the only barrier between his face and her sweet breasts.

They both knew they could enjoy the moment, and that there was no need to rush things. They had all the time in the world.

Once Angela felt the relief of her chest restraint suddenly lose leverage of her boobs, she left Andrew's mouth and caught her breath. With a lick of her lips and a toss of her bra, she returned to the man under her spell, and body.

"Damn. You make these yourself?" His wit truly knew no boundaries. But she smiled at the comment, knowing it was a compliment for what beauty he saw. Angela always thought her breasts were meager, but she didn't know Andrew thought they were the very definition of perfect.

"I dunno, why don't you have a taste test? That's a good way to tell the difference."

"And you'd know, how?" He smiled at his own joke, looking up at her lusty but chuckling face.

"Shut your mouth." She shot back, presenting a hard nipple to his face. Andrew knew what she wanted, and was quite eager himself, and began sucking on her soft tip.

It felt amazing to her, and immediately upon his actions, she moaned with excitement. Andrew noticed and continued his journey down the path of pleasure, using a hand to grope her other breast, and soon, his mouth and hand swapped boobs so each one got equal attention.

"You look like a baby, schnuckiputzi!" She exclaimed, pleased with the sight. Andrew shot her an evil look, but continued nonetheless after she presented a smile and a chuckle. After some foreplay with her chest, Andrew released himself with a wet, but arousing noise akin to spitting something out.

"Better than I imagined," Angela thought out loud.

"You and me both. What next?" Andrew pondered. He wondered if she had a dominant side or not, either way, he didn't really care.

"One more favor for me, and then it's your turn, ja?" she replied, her voice full of lust. Andrew simply nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist.

She got up to remove an obstruction they didn't care for at the moment: her pants. After she was devoid of all clothing, save for her pink panties, which had a dark spot from her vaginal juices, Andrew noted, she walked seductively to the couch and assumed a slouch. Her needs clearly displayed to her lover, he heard it loud and clear. Slowly, but surely, he removed her panties, and tossed them among the pile of clothes that'd amassed during the session. There'd be more to add soon enough. That being said, Andrew took the liberty of removing his shirt, adding yet another piece to their art of clothes upon the seat. Andrew made his way to the couch, kneeling down and spreading her legs to make space for his head. He used his thumbs to part her womanhood slightly, earning a light moan from the girl. He matched her gaze, and, upon his tongue's arrival to its destination, the woman threw her head back with a loud moan from the immense pleasure she'd felt for the first time. Andrew carefully explored the walls of her vagina, taking note of how sweet she tasted. Almost angelic, he noted. He tried different moves with his mouth muscle, earning different levels of pleasure from his counterpart and the occasional squirm. Soon enough, though, he felt the walls around his tongue start to cave in, the muscles around him starting to tighten and contract. Suddenly, his companion spoke:

"Oh mein Gott, ich bin dabei..." She squeaked out between moans, her hands running through her lover's hair, pushing him into her. Andrew didn't speak a lick of German apart from his nickname, but he knew exactly what she meant. So what did he do?

He plunged his tongue as deep as he could, and his feminine counterpart gasped in wonderful delight as she bit her lip and pulled him as close as she could, assisting him in the climax.

It was as if the hand of God himself was the one sending immense pleasure throughout her body, her veins pulsing madly from the orgasm. Her heart threatened to pound its way out of her chest as Andrew continued his assault the entire time. There were no words to describe the pure bliss she felt.

Several seconds after her climax ended, she let out a very audible sigh of relief.

"Das... war erstaunlich." She heaved out, her chest falling and rising heavily. Once more, Andrew knew what she meant. He actually did, too, she said 'that was amazing,' as she'd expressed on another date earlier in the week. "I believe the term that comes to mind is 'holy shit.'" Andrew smiled at her exasperation, admiring his work.

"I hope you still have more in you." He said sarcastically. He knew she did.

"Are you joking? Of course you are, you know damn well tonight will be _long._ " Angela inwardly smiled at the unintentional pun, which flew over her lover's head.

"Well, doctor, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have an aching pain in my abdominal region. Would you be ever so willing to administer any kind of aid?" He asked with a smug grin.

"It is my duty, I suppose." She replied, mirroring her companion's smile. They switched spots, Andrew taking the (now) warm spot on the couch, and Angela assumed the position he'd had moments ago, she knelt down, seductively teasing Andrew by undoing his pants painfully slowly. This, however, didn't go unnoticed.

Andrew opted to keep his mouth shut, but was itching in anticipation for what was about to happen. His manhood was as hard as glass right now, and he wasn't sure if it'd get any better as time went on. But Angela had a solution.

Once she'd finished pulling his jeans off, she saw a thick log practically _begging_ to be let out of his boxers. She shot her male counterpart a look that asked a simple question: _'You ready?'_

Ready he was.

His thin underwear left little to the imagination, but when she released his crotch from its torment, it flung upwards the moment it was granted freedom.

As previously mentioned, Andrew was a respectable size. He'd never expressed that thought out loud, but the look on Angela's face was something he'd remember forever. What started as an expression of shock, quickly turned into one not entirely unlike excitement and anticipation. Angela met his gaze, and used her hand to begin stroking his member, fully measuring its size. Andrew bit his lip in retaliation, although the assault didn't stop. After a bit more teasing, she decided he should be rewarded for the mind-blowing gift he'd given earlier. She ran her tongue up the base of his cock, until she reached the top, earning a quiet groan from her male counterpart.

She gave his head a kiss, and began to go to town.

Andrew threw his head back with pleasure, Angela swearing she'd heard him curse under his breath. Her mouth was so soft, he swore he wouldn't last long She was only taking about a quarter of his length in her mouth, using one hand to massage the rest and the other to caress the dormant sack below it. Nothing quite compared to this, he felt, although he had a feeling his opinion to change soon.

Angela skillfully swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, making sure to avoid contact with her teeth. Her throat slowly but surely gave access to her companion, and she could feel him hardening even further; which was hard to imagine. She knew what was coming, no pun intended.

After a couple minutes and the occasional push for the base of his manhood; which most attempts she made failed by a margin; she felt his muscles tense up and his crotch reached its peak, when he suddenly spoke:

"Angie, I'm gonna-"

 _'Blow?'_ She finished mentally.

Angela ignored any requirement for breathing and forced herself all the way down, taking his cock all the way down her throat, which was no easy task. She gagged a little, but ultimately kept going as she felt a thick, warm liquid pour straight into her stomach with little to no remorse. Her companion was moaning wildly, his hands keeping her pressed down. After a few seconds of her throat being abused; albeit at her own will, mind you; she lurched up, immediately grateful for oxygen, but her hands kept going as she fell into a small, insignificant coughing fit. As she squeezed the last of the seed from his thick member, she got to work on cleaning it up, licking up the rest of what didn't get directed into her throat.

"Damn, that was... Wow." He had his eyes closed, head resting on the back of the couch.

"No easy task." She added, but they both chuckled, and she swallowed the leftovers, despite the taste.

Several minutes later, and they'd prepped for round two.

I've been dying for this for a while now." Angela deadpanned.

"You and me both. You ready?" He asked?

Angela simply nodded, although enticingly.

Andrew was slow at first, his sitting form itching for her womanhood. She was kneeling above his member, ready to take it cowgirl style.

Angela slowly lowered herself onto her companions cock, it stretched her painfully at first, but she soon moaned loudly at the intense pleasure it brought not long after.

She began riding; slowly at first, her vagina adjusting to the intrusion that made its way in. As she made space for her lover, Andrew took the initiative, and slowly accelerated the movement of her hips, guided by his hands. "Easy," he managed to say between the combined moans of the couple. Angela's body soon grew tired, and Andrew knew he needed to relieve her exhaustion. She simply stopped moving, and he started thrusting. After a couple minutes of moaning, and groping of one another, they felt each other begin to tighten. Andrew's cock began to twitch, eager to release the stress it endured, and Angela's vagina tighter than ever anticipating the warm fluid.

"Ah, Angie, I'm close..."

"Don't worry, you can release inside, I'm using contraceptives!" She shouted between intense moans.

 _'Music to my ears.'_ He thought.

A few seconds later, and Angela had brought herself all the down on Andrew's cock, which was twitching madly and dumping a mass of white warmth inside her. Angela, on the other hand, was having trouble coping with the intense wave of pleasure that seemed immeasurable to the previous one. Her mind was clouded beyond explanation, her eyes rolled backwards, and her mouth unknowingly bit down; though not hard enough to hurt; on her lover's bottom lip as he toyed with her breasts, twisting and pinching her nipples the entire time. Everything combined at once assured Angela that this was the best night of her life.

When they'd recovered from their respective orgasms, they made out for a bit longer, intent on tasting one another. Soon after, they'd grown _very_ tired, but this would _definitely_ be a night to remember.

"You... are amazing, Schnuckiputzi." She said out loud, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Believe me, you're just as great. I swear I saw your soul leave your body for a moment." He quipped sarcastically.

They shared a laugh.

This was, undeniably, true happiness.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope this was good; I tried my best to make this a** _ **very**_ **intimate moment, one our lovely couple would certainly remember forever. Feedback is** _ **always**_ **appreciated! There won't be any sex for the next few chapters, as the story needs to actually progress, but there will be plenty, don't worry. Thanks again for reading, take it easy guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I didn't write a chapter yesterday; I just wasn't feeling it, was a long day. Anyways, enough moping around, I'm feeling motivated and here we are. Enjoy!**

The lovers awoke the next morning in Angela's bed, stirred by the crack of sunlight that seeped in from the gap between the window and its curtain. Angela took to her usual way of waking Andrew up; by rubbing his chest in a slow, circular motion that felt nice. Andrew wouldn't openly admit it, but sometimes he pretended to stay asleep so she'd keep doing it. But not for too long, he knew his companion didn't want to face the day alone.

"guten Morgen, Schnuckiputzi." Andrew fucking _loved_ her accent. It can't be said enough.

"Ah, the angel of my dreams. It's even in her name." Andrew quipped with a smile. Angela gave him a gentle shove away from her, blushing ever so slightly with a smile.

"What? It's true!" he said, still retaining his grin. They shared a tender kiss, as was their morning routine by now. Getting out of bed, they dressed in casual clothing; Angela in shorts that reached only halfway down her long thighs, and a tank top that hugged her curves (and breasts, Andrew noticed) tightly. Andrew donned a pair of pajama pants, only adding a shirt with a plaid pattern for warmth. They both preferred their house be cold a majority of the time.

They left their room, and ventured into the kitchen to get something to eat. It seemed like whenever they woke up, they were starving, so breakfast was a common activity they participated in. They elected on a bigger breakfast, agreeing that they were equally hungry.

That being said, they made the cooking a two-man job. Or, in this case, woman and man. Toast was toasted, pancakes battered, bacon sizzled, eggs fried. This was gonna be delicious.

Not long after, they'd prepared everything at their small table for two, and sat down, each with a glass of orange juice to accompany the plethora of foodstuffs. They wasted no time in getting started.

"So, Schnuckiputzi, I got a call the other day." Angela started.

"Oh yeah? Details?" Andrew requested.

"Well, it was a representative from... Overwatch."

Those words took a moment to sink in.

"O...kay. What about, exactly?" He asked.

"Basically, they wanted us to join."

"Us? Why would they want me?"

"Honey, don't put yourself down. You're great at what you do."

Andrew wasn't mad or trying to be pessimistic, but he knew the truth. "It's not like that, I promise. But we both know you're a better doctor than me, which isn't a bad thing or something you should pretend isn't true. You're _literally_ the best doctor alive as of now."

Angela had a slight shade of red in her cheeks. "Danke, but seriously. Don't act like that, I'd be nowhere without you."

He doubted that, but decided to let it go. "I appreciate your saying so, but back to the topic at hand. What would happen for us?"

"Well, I told them no, but they insisted I call back should I change my mind." Andrew's eyes widened at the discovery of the denial.

"Why'd you say no?" He asked, calmly.

"Because, you know I hate violence. I won't let my work contribute to a war effort." She offered, valiantly.

"Don't worry; I'm not mad at you for it. I see why you said it, though. But let me tell you something."

Angela continued to eat, looking a little frustrated with the audacity of asking the peaceful doctor to add to war.

"Out here, we're helping people by a great margin, there's no denying that. We're both good doctors, you, more so! If we have the opportunity to join Overwatch, we'll have a chance to _really_ change the world for the better. They have the most advanced science division on the planet! Imagine what we could accomplish there! What we do there could help the daily lives of everyone, and prevent harm to coming from many others." Andrew wasn't yelling or anything, but he was passionate about this kind of thing. He always believed in making the world a better place, and he would hate to pass up the opportunity.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I guess all I could see was me hurting others for the benefit of our own. But you're right; we could accomplish potentially amazing things there." She offered an apologetic smile, which Andrew happily returned. The next few moments were spent in silence. Angela broke it.

"I want to do it." she said with a determined tone.

"Really? Are you sure?" he replied with a bit of concern. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Ja. I want to. I'm going to call them back. Tell them I changed my mind." she said with a determined grin.

 _'Things are going to change for us. Hopefully for the better.'_ Andrew thought.

 **~30 minutes later, after a lengthy call with Overwatch**

"Okay, Andrew. We should start packing."

He practically spat out his drink. "Today?"

"Ja, they want us there as soon as possible. We should tell the hospital we aren't returning, too... I'll miss them."

"Hey, they aren't going anywhere. They'll still be around." He said with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I suppose. Anyways, call them and get ready." She said with a warm smile, and they shared a quick kiss.

They left each other's presence, and Andrew began on the call that would change their fate forever. Well, the other one, anyways. The first one was the one received from Overwatch themselves.

 **~10 minutes later**

 _'Alright, better get to packing.'_ Andrew thought to himself. After leaving the living room where he concluded the call that disclosed the reason of his sudden leaving from the hospital; Angela's too; he needed to pack up and get going at one point or another.

He traveled down the hallway, all the way to the end until he hit his room. He never had many possessions, mostly the basics, save for a few things. One such thing was _actually_ a shotgun, and twenty-five shells for it. It was a simple beast, honestly, and it took quite a bit of convincing before Angela let him purchase it. It was elegant, with its wood grip and pump accompanied by its steel alloy receiver and barrel. The Remington 870, in all its glory, was a simple machine meant to perform a simple task. For Andrew, the weapon used commonly by your average law enforcement long ago, was advocated for defending their home should the need arise. Thankfully, he never had to use it, fearing he'd need to do so when he purchased it from the Ironclad Guild. They specialized in old world tech, specifically weapons and armor. This gun was cheap and incredibly reliable, that much was true when the couple had taken it to the firing range. Angela, despite being a pacifist and all, was actually a decent shot. Andrew was better by a significant margin, but she could defend herself, and that's what he wanted. If for some reason, she was alone in the house, she knew how to use it. It took even _more_ persuasion to get her to try it, and she actually ended up enjoying it.

Andrew argued that while he knew she never wanted to kill anyone, she could at least incapacitate an attacker if need be. Even then, shooting for fun wasn't a bad thing. She never had the stomach for hunting; and frankly, he didn't either. He loved animals and couldn't bring himself to kill one unless he absolutely needed to. He was positive Angie would be the same, for obvious reasons.

He made sure it was unloaded, put it on safety and everything you should do before packing it up and moving it, and then did just that. The black, rectangular case looked military grade (which it was.) He packed it and its ammunition safely in the gun case he bought with it, and locked the case with a key he kept on his carabiner.

Satisfied with his weapon, he went to packing the rest of his belongings; which consisted of mostly clothing and an old-school photo album. Andrew decided to keep those memories away for another day, for he would happily reminisce another time. They were strictly photos of good times he and Angela had over the years; mostly during the time they were friends and not lovers. He was happy with the latter transformation, though. She was a beautiful and admirable woman, one he'd never wish to lose. Satisfied with several large suitcases packed with clothes and another smaller backpack filled with personal items, and one large gun case loaded with its appropriate contents, he took everything into the living room, sat down, and prepared to make _another_ call.

While they did own the home they lived in, he told all of his service providers he'd be moving, and to shut it off for a month until he could confirm he'd be gone for a longer period of time.

 **~5 minutes later**

"Finally. I hate talking to bots..." Andrew sighed, referring to automated call receivers, not actual robots like Omnics. Andrew knew that the Omnics weren't bad in their own way, and that they were overwritten with programs. Hacked, basically. Victims of someone's ulterior motives.

His thoughts were interrupted by an angelic woman in black slacks, high heels, and a blazer over a white button-up shirt with black-rimmed glasses clacking towards him.

"Do you always look this sexy? Ah, who am I kidding, of course you do." Andrew never passed up the chance to crack a funny compliment. It was something he loved to do, and Angela loved to hear.

"Ah, danke, Schnuckiputzi. You look quite well yourself!" She said, referring to his sky-blue button-up shirt tucked into his khaki cargo pants, all on top of his black sneakers. He was never good at dressing properly.

"Psh, whatever, I can't dress for shit. Anyways, when's our time?"

"ASAP, remember?" Angela said with a hand on her hip. She looked way too good in that outfit.

"Okay, I'll put everything up. Where's it at?"

"Here in Zurich, actually." Andrew was surprised to hear that. "We're going to be in the headquarters itself." He went wide-eyed at that statement.

"Huh. I'm definitely looking forward to that. Let's get going, shall we?" He said with a smile. And off they went, to change their lives, and world, together.

 **~2 hours later**

Andrew parked his Porsche among the many other cars, although his was the only one with tires. The other ones used their famous anti-gravitational propulsion systems; four of them in place of the wheels. They opted to leave their belongings in the car, and get them when it was necessary. Walking up to the front double doors, they pressed the buzzer with a resounding beep.

"How may I help you?" A male receptionist on the other end inquired.

Angela responded, "Hello, I'm Angela Ziegler, here with Andrew Gibson to respond to a job offer."

"Ah, Ms. Ziegler, come on in!" He said happily, as the door clicked and automatically swung open.

Walking through a metal detector, they entered a small reception area with doors leading off into corridors of varying offices to the left and right. The man at the desk lay ahead of them.

"Allow me to be the first to congratulate you two onto the Overwatch team! I'm sure you'll do great!"

They exchanged thanks, and they were told to meet Commander Jack Morrison. Shortly after entering the left hallway, they saw a sign above the door they entered that read: " **OVERWATCH AGENTS ONLY. STANDARD PERSONNEL ARE ADVISED TO TURN AROUND."** The couple shared an incredulous look. Are they agents now? They both had many questions. They would be answered soon enough.

After entering the office at the end of the hall, they saw a man in a casual uniform with blonde hair. Angela felt like he seemed familiar, and she understood why when he turned around in his swiveling chair. "Welcome to Overwatch." Jack smiled, knowing fully well that Angela would be surprised at the discovery. She went wide-eyed and cupped her mouth with her hands, in awe that the man that was leading her was practically her father.

"Jack! I haven't seen you in so long!" She said, her voice full of happiness. She reached over the desk and gave the man a hug. "Yeah, I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly. It was important, as you can see."

"What is it you called us here for?"

"Well, I wanted the two best doctors to be on our side. Pretty good idea, when you think about it." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Good thing you never changed, it seems." Angela mumbled with a smile. "So, what do we do from here?"

"The same thing you've done for a while. Help people. Maybe later we can discuss your future here, but for now, I'll settle with getting you acquainted with your surroundings. Follow me, I'll show you around."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to leave any feedback you want as a review, and I'll check it out. Sorry this chapter may have seemed slow, but it'll be picking up soon enough, I promise. Until then, cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

The couple followed Jack out of his office, back into the way they came. It was one long corridor; doors mirroring one another as they went along. There were exactly 24 rooms; 12 on both sides. In between all the rooms, was yet another room, although these were for recreational purposes. If you were entering from the front door of the corridor, the middle room on the left half of the corridor led to the bathrooms. It was cut in half, with plenty of room inside for people (male and female separate) to bathe, shower, etc.

The room on the opposite side of the hall was the mess hall. It was quite big, but not huge as this was exclusive to active Overwatch agents. There weren't many at the moment. Jack told them the Strike Team consisted of himself, Captain Ana Amari, Lieutenant Reinhardt Wilhelm, Lieutenant Lena Oxton, and Lieutenant Torbjorn Windholm. He briefly described the team, one by one.

They knew who he was, obviously. Ana was their sniper, which answered whatever questions they might have had. Reinhardt was their "tank," basically on the front lines with his shield and heavy armor. His shield was a technological marvel; allowing teammates' munitions to pass through _from_ their side, while also preventing enemies' artillery from hitting whoever was behind it. Lena was their newest addition to the team, having recently recovered from her chronal disassociation, instability unique to her, fixed by a genetically enhanced scientist gorilla named Winston.

Angela noted she would pay a visit to this Winston.

After he described her accident with the Slipstream and her new abilities, everyone understood how she'd be a valuable addition to the team in many ways. And then, there was Torbjorn; he was their Chief Engineer, too. A marvel with machines, essentially. He was able to build turrets on the fly that would cover a wide area, firing on any enemies within its vicinity. It was great for defensive ops, but had other applications as well. He also had specialized armor packs that he could cobble together out of his fallen enemies' armors. Everyone inquired on how he did it, to which he replied with a mysterious quote:

"A magician never reveals his secrets; for it would no longer be magic, but common knowledge."

After he'd shown them the bathrooms and mess hall (which also had a small bar upon request), he'd shown them to their quarters. They were right next to the middle utility rooms, each lover right across from the other. These quarters came with all the necessities that might be included in a typical apartment. After all, they were made to mimic an actual home. Their size was not entirely unlike an apartment; as previously mentioned. A single bedroom with adequate space, a small living area with a couch, coffee table and television atop a wooden entertainment center devoid of possessions or decorations, which was linked to the kitchen with a stove, sink, microwave and refrigerator.

Their rooms were identical in their layout, apart from being mirrored across the hallway. Jack also mentioned that the walls were soundproofed for privacy, which they were grateful for. He told them that they should get their possessions, move in and make themselves familiar. Before they left he also told them that, if they really wanted to, they could both stay in one room, but they opted to stay in separate rooms. It would get crowded quickly if they did.

After he left, the couple turned on their heels to get their belongings from their car.

"So, this is Overwatch." Andrew said, for the first time in a while. They realized he hadn't said anything the entire time.

"Ja. I wonder what the labs are like... I'm excited to see." She said with a warm smile, which Andrew returned. They linked hands as they made their way out to the vehicle.

When their feet hit concrete, Andrew asked a question.

"Would you become an agent? You know, go on missions and stuff?"

Angela inhaled deeply, considering the question. "I think I would. I'd absolutely dread the day I have to take someone's life to defend myself, though. But I think I could do it. What about you?"

Andrew perked up at the counter-question. "Yeah, I'd do it. But... Say we got the offer. We become agents to operate on the field. If you didn't do it, I wouldn't either."

She blushed at the thought of him never leaving her side. "While I appreciate the thought, you shouldn't let my actions dictate your future."

"What if I want them to?"

"Well... I suppose it's your choice. But I wouldn't recommend it, obviously."

"Whatever you do, I'll follow. You know you've been my role model for a while now, right?"

"The thought never occurred to me, but now that you mention it..."

"Well, you have. Since you graduated from high school, I wanted to be one of two things: Just like you; the best doctor in the world. You remember my childhood dream. Or, at least, be there with you alongside your accomplishments, helping when I can. While I had to settle for the latter, I'm still grateful that you didn't mind me tracing your footsteps. So I guess what I'm saying is... Thanks you. From day one, you've done nothing but make my life better, and I'm forever thankful for that." Andrew was gushing, but he was speaking nothing but pure truth. In his teens, he battled depression quite a lot. He has sad phases now and again, but in his teenage years? He actually contemplated suicide. He thought everything would be better if he simply ceased to live. But a thought crossed his mind. That thought was the woman right next to him. He might reveal that tidbit to her someday, but not now.

"Andrew, I..." she faltered.

"It's fine; I imagine what it must be like. I pretty much told you I'm your number one fan, which is kinda weird in hindsight..." Andrew almost regretted his words, when Angela spoke again.

"It's okay. I appreciate your honesty, and I can truthfully say you've done the same for me. I'm very happy you haven't turned our profession into a competition, but instead a flourishing relationship; which I'm eternally grateful for. Every feeling is one-hundred percent mutual."

Andrew smiled a great big grin, very happy that she loved him. She did the same, and felt the same, too. He pulled her closer.

"I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Believe me, Schnuckiputzi, I love you, too. With every bit of my heart I can muster."

They shared a deep, passionate kiss before they gazed deep into each other's eyes, forever grateful for one another. They repeated the previous action, embracing one another yet again, before Andrew let go. They'd almost forgot why they came out here, getting so caught up in a moment, but when they saw the open trunk, they were reminded.

Not long after the two got everything and laid it on the car, a huge, burly man with a scar over his left eye came outside.

A voice that matched the man's stature spoke. "Greetings, my friends! It is _so_ good to have someone new to make friends with! I am Lieutenant Wilhelm, but you can call me Reinhardt!" He spoke with unmatched enthusiasm that seemed contagious. Andrew liked this guy already. He extended his two equally-large hands towards both of them, and their hands seemed tiny in comparison, but shook them nonetheless.

Andrew spoke first. "Andrew Gibson. This is my girlfriend and mentor, Dr. Angela Ziegler." Though happy he introduced her well, she disagreed on one thing.

"Ich bin nicht dein Lehrer, Schnuckiputzi!" She exclaimed. Reinhardt's eyes immediately lit up with excitement.

"Ah, another who speaks German! Where are you from?"

"Switzerland, actually. German is my primary language, but I've been told my English is good, too."

Reinhardt spoke again. "I see our man here has a nickname, Schnuckiputzi!" He said, almost in a tease.

Andrew replied politely, "Hey, if it's only us three who know that, I'm fine with it. Keep it a secret though, would you? I'd consider it a personal favor. Besides, I couldn't exactly fight you over it. You'd put me in the ground!" Reinhardt laughed ecstatically, stopping to catch his breath soon after.

"No worries, my friend. Your nickname is safe with me. Would you like some help with your luggage? I doubt the both of you can carry all of that." He offered in his thick German accent.

"Yeah, if you could grab those, I'd appreciate it." Andrew replied, referring to a couple of the heavier bags. This man put both of them on one arm with little effort, and the couple handled the rest with minimal effort.

"A word the burly man spoke, "Torbjorn is a cranky man. He takes some time to warm up to, and he can be rude, but he means nothing by it. He and I are best friends, and he is a good man with good morals. Do not take offense if he says something he shouldn't. I get the feeling he will like you two, though." He finished with a smile, and left the bags near the couple standing outside their respective doors.

"Danke, Reinhardt. I appreciate the help, both physical and social. It was nice to meet you!" Angela spoke.

"And you, as well Angela! Andrew too, of course!" He spoke with a hearty chuckle. With a wave of his seemingly extraterrestrial hand and a smile, he left the corridor.

"I like him." Angela said simply.

"If I can be on a team with him, I don't think anything could ever go wrong, especially with a personality like that. Sorry Angie, but I'm falling in love all over again." He said sarcastically. She must've thought it was _really_ funny, because she laughed the entire time unpacking her things for about a straight minute.

"If you left me for a man, I would put you under and change your genetalia." She said sarcastically. Angela had a habit of breaking into sarcasm to match Andrew's, but occasionally saying something dark like that.

"Damn. That's harsh, but I suppose I'd do the same. Or, I'd ask to join in." He replied with a smug grin, that was out of sight between them talking from across the hallway.

"You men are so horny, you know that?!" She said with a laugh.

"Wouldn't you know?" He shot back.

She sighed in defeat. She loved that man.

 **~30 minutes later**

After the couple finished furnishing their respective rooms, they set out to meet Jack once again, to continue familiarizing themselves with the new change of scenery. But as they were walking down the hallway, a door to their left opened, and a gril with wild brown hair, a white Air Force t-shirt, some running shorts, sneakers and a strange harness with a blue glow emitting from it opened the door with a yawn.

"Oi, you know this area is for agents only, right?" She informed with a heavy British accent.

"Ja, we _are_ agents." Angela protested.

"Oh, that's right," she facepalmed, "new recruits yeah? I'm Lena, Lena Oxton. Pleased to meet'cha!" She exclaimed in an ebthusiastic tone, extending both of her hands out to greet the new arrivals.

"I'm Angela Ziegler, and this is my boyfriend, Andrew Gibson. We're both doctors." She admitted proudly, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes and pushing her glasses further up on her face. The action was lost on everyone but Andrew, who realized he was the only one who saw her beauty.

They shook hands for but a second; the couple noticing how hyper she was. Andrew was just about to cut the meeting short when Angela spoke up.

"I'm sorry, forgive me for prying, but what is that device on your chest? If I'm treading on personal territory, please-" she got cut off.

"No worries, love, everyone's curious at first, and I'm always happy to tell again. Long story short, I can time travel." She said, as if it were completely normal.

"Come again?" Andrew managed to form the words.

"Watch this." The Brit said. She suddenly disappeared with a trace of blue; the couple looked around when Angela felt a tap on her shoulder from behind. In the process of Angie turning around, Lena had already reverted to her original position.

Andrew just stared in awe. Was this really happening?

Lena spoke again. "Basically, I can teleport a few feet away in the blink of an eye, and I can rewind myself 6 seconds, I think? Can't remember what Winston said. If I get hurt, I can press the button and go back! Then I'm as fine as a rich lady in Vegas!" She said with pride. Andrew had seen so many abnormal people today, he almost wondered if Torbjorn could fly or something crazy.

"That's marvelous! How can you do it?" Angela practically demanded, not meaning to seem so presumptuous.

"Dunno, Winston could fill you in, if you can understand all the science talk. As for why I need it... I'll tell you another day, you've got things to do, I'm sure." She said with a solemn smile. There was a sad story behind this for sure, Andrew knew.

"If you say so, I shouldn't pry any further. It was nice to meet you, Lena." Angela said with a smile and a wave. Lena returned the gesture before disappearing into her room, the door closing behind her.

"She seems cool." Andrew said, hoping to derive a funny reaction from his companion.

"She's gay." Angela said a little too quickly.

"What?" he deadpanned.

"She is homosexual. I can tell, the way she was more engaged in conversation with me, and you may not have seen it, but she was checking me out. I can tell. Her eyes dilated when she saw me. She thinks I'm hot." she stated bluntly.

"I... didn't think you were so good at reading people."

"I'm a trained therapist and psychologist. Not to mention many other doctorates, I can see straight through people." she said, with several points to back up her claims. "That, and she was quite disappointed when she heard me say 'boyfriend.'"

"Huh. I might have to be more careful how I act around you, huh?"

"You can't hide from me, Schnuckiputzi. I know everything."

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking about right now?"

Angela decided to play along with his game, knowing all too well that he'd probably flirt with her or something witty. "My tits." It was out of nowhere, she didn't really think too hard about it.

"Well, while that's a pretty good guess and you were kinda close, no. I was just thinking about how cute you look with glasses on. You should wear those more often."

"Into nerdy girls, are we?"

"Never said that, I only said you look good with them on. Anyone putting on a pair of glasses won't get a nod of approval unless they're as beautiful as you." He said with a gentle smile.

"You never cease to amaze me. Thank you."

They loved joking around like this. It took time for Angela to warm up to Andrew's sarcastic attitude many years ago, but she got better at understanding it as time went on. Nowadays, when they were much closer, she'd began using it often. It was a good time, the mindless banter. It was something they'd cherish forever. Simple moments; like this one.

Andrew opened the door to Jack's office, gesturing to his companion for her to enter, and she flashed him a thankful smile.

"Hey, you two. All settled in, I assume?" Jack asked, seeming amused when Angela replied with a simple nod. "All right, I'm sure you two wanna see where you'll be working, so follow me.

They left Jack's office, and proceeded down the hallway before he stopped at the rooms next to the break rooms. The couple's rooms were next to the break rooms in the middle of the corridor as well, but their abodes were straight across one another. So, on the _other_ side of the break rooms, the side closer to Jack's office were two elevators, which served the exact same purpose and took you to the same destination, only there were two for convenience. Jack pressed the button, and when everyone gathered inside, he tapped the only button on the panel besides the emergency ones. It only went up and down one floor, so there was no need for anything else.

When they stepped out, they were met with a similar corridor as the one above them, only that they were at the end, opposite of the other elevator, and they could only walk in one direction. Stepping out, they saw two doors at the end, both looking more industrial and heavy-duty than the regular ones. The door on the left led to the lab, and the door to the right led to... "The Forge?" Angela asked out loud.

Jack smiled a bit. "Torbjorn's lair. It's his lab, only it suits a different purpose." They both nodded in understanding. Opening the door to the lab with one of four keys he held, he stopped for a moment, as if remembering something.

"Almost forgot, here's your keys to the lab." He handed each of them a key, which Angela tucked into her wallet to attach to a ring later, and Andrew immediately looped it into his keyring. He showed them around the lab, before telling them something they should keep in mind.

"Another thing; the med bay is in the other wing of the facility, the door to the right when you came in. You can head there yourselves, its right behind the double doors. Can't miss it." He went over a few immaculate tidbits of information they should know. After everything was said and done, he was about to leave, when he stopped before opening the door, and said one last thing:

"Welcome to the team." And he walked out.

The couple looked around the laboratory, seeing the advanced technology at their disposal. High-tech computers capable of many different things, scanners of various types beeping quietly, and computers ready to be used. As they were taking it all in, they met each other's gaze, and while Andrew wasn't complaining, he wasn't sure why she'd pulled him in for a kiss. He just went with it.

They broke apart, sharing a moment of peace and quiet, simply staring deep into one another's eyes. Angela's eyes were a bright blue, almost luminescent as they shone from the light above. Andrew's were a deep green, passionate and caring as ever. They came together, their lips smothering once again. Andrew finally pulled away, Angela pouting because their makeout session was cut short. She was getting a bit excited, wasn't she?

That thought was for later. Andrew looked to some nearby hooks on the wall, meant to hold lab coats, and to their surprise, there were two. One for him, and one for her. Apparently, the area was prepared for them, as the nametags were already pinned on and everything. They draped them over their arms, but didn't actually don them since the clothing they wore now would only make it uncomfortable. They made their way back to the elevator when a grumpy-sounding Swedish accent sounded from somewhere around them.

"New recruits?" He asked. "Eggheads, huh? Suppose you'll be useful around here." Andrew kept looking around, not sure where he was.

"Down here, ya lanky bastard." He joked with a smile. "Hey, name's Torbjorn Windholm, but you can call me Torn if ya please." Andrew kinda felt bad that he didn't think to look down. He was _really_ short.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you. I'm Andrew Gibson, and this is Angela Ziegler. Nice to meet you." Andrew lowered a land to shake Torbjorn's good hand. "You the forgemaster here?" He asked.

"That I am, glad I don't have to explain it. Nice to see someone with common sense for a change." Torbjorn was a guy who couldn't tolerate stupid people, a trait everyone present shared.

"I'm right there with you. Well, I'm sure it's obvious that we're the new doctors here. Angela's the lead, but I'd like to think I can keep up with her." Andrew said with a smile.

"Guess we'll see, huh? Anyways, nice to meet ya, but I've got work to do. If you need me, give the door a rap and I'll come." Andrew simply nodded and waved, which the dwarfy man returned. He disappeared into the hot room, moving the arc light helmet over his face as he got back to his job.

"He seems interesting. Not as rude as Reinhardt led us to believe." Andrew agreed with his feminine counterpart, and they made their way back upstairs. They decided to talk to Jack about the field work thing tomorrow, as it was late in the day (7:00pm) and they were told they didn't have anything to do. Thankfully, Andrew brought his entertainment devices, that being a game console and a Holodisk player. They opted to watch a movie or two until they fell asleep. Andrew grabbing the entertainment system and hooked it up to her TV, which took only a minute or two of his time. They cuddled on the couch under a blanket, turned the TV on, and began the movie.

About 30 minutes in, Andrew realized his counterpart fell asleep on him, so he opted to pick her up, cradling her light frame in his arms and gently put her in bed, where he laid with her. She'd probably be disappointed to see that he wasn't there when she woke up.

He loved this woman. They were practically inseparable, and he hoped that nothing would come between them. He decided to set aside his worries for one night, falling into a deep sleep with the woman of his dreams in his arms.

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday everyone, I wasn't feeling well and I didn't want to force a chapter out when I couldn't think straight. Anyways though, I'm feeling better, and in the next chapter, things are going to pick up a little bit. I know the last couple have been pretty boring and slow, but things will escalate as we get deeper into the story. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Ps. I'm pretty sure that at one point, I put Windholm instead of Lindholm and skipped over it by accident in my spellcheck, so sorry about that. Too lazy to fix it. Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I was gone for a few days; I went to see some family over the weekend. Anyways, I'm back now, and I have returned with a new chapter. This one has some lemon in it. I did this mostly because I'm a little low on inspiration to do actual story stuff, but bear with me while I endure my lack of creativity. Enjoy!**

Andrew awoke feeling a soft, slender hand drawing circles on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to see a beautiful blonde mess of hair covering half of his companion's face.

"Guten morgen, schnuckiputzi." Angela said with a warm smile.

"You are the only reason I like being awake more than being asleep. And believe me, I _love_ sleep." Andrew replied; reflecting her grin.

"Ja, that goes both ways... Now, I believe we have some things to do, so if you're done with your daily routine of flattering me, we should get a move on." she said, retaining her smile.

"Ugh... Are you sure we can't just... be lazy? That'd be nice." He rolled onto his back; he just wasn't feeling it today.

"I'll make you a deal: If we have nothing to do, we can come back here and do something else. But, we do have a job, and we are obligated to-" Angela didn't get to finish, as her lover interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand dismissively, although playfully, and chuckled. "Let's get ready." He extended a hand out to Angela out of courtesy, who accepted it as her masculine counterpart pulled her up from the bed.

They began their daily routine; which started with getting dressed into casual clothes. Since they were living on-site, there was no need to wear formal clothing. Andrew decided on a simple pair of blue jeans and a black shirt that clung to his torso in a way that slightly accentuated his muscles, but not by much. Angela practically mirrored his outfit, only with a standard Overwatch t-shirt that hugged her upper body in a way that made Andrew cast it a second glance. She shot him a gaze that asked, 'What do you think you're doing?' and he clamped his hands together on the table whistling casually and looking around as if he'd seen nothing. Angela only shook her head with a single giggle before forgetting about it entirely. She knew that he thought she was sexy; for lack of a better term; and she loved that. It did miracles for her self-esteem, which wasn't always at its best. She loved him so much. She often wondered if he had the same situation, but she honestly didn't needlessly compliment him so much. Maybe she should change that?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she turned the corner that separated the area of her quarters with the bed in it and the living room area. The shrill whistle sounded like a catcall.

"Hey baby, can I get your number?" Andrew asked playfully; a goofy grin on his face.

Angela only sighed and chuckled with a smile. "You know, sometimes I wonder where your mind is at. It seems like all you ever do is try to make me blush. Of course, I've mostly been able to avoid doing that."

"Well, that's what I'm supposed to do, right? Be a good boyfriend? I suppose I could stop if you wanted to..." he shot back with a smug grin.

"Very funny. C'mon, let's make something to eat."

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied sarcastically with a playful salute.

They finished quipping with one another, and Angela sat down on the couch opposite of the TV hugging the wall. She found the remote and switched the television on, perusing the channels until something was made. She was confident in her partner's ability to cook.

"Uhh... there's nothing to make in here." Andrew said from the kitchen.

Angela sighed inwardly at the fact that they forgot to stock up on foodstuffs. "Ja, the cabinets don't fill themselves, I realize... Any suggestions?"

"Well... Y'know, I really like you, you're pretty and I was wondering if you... wanna go on a date?" Andrew said in a sarcastic tone, acting like he barely knew the woman.

"Long as I get some food in me. I'm famished!"

They left to tell Jack they'd be gone for a bit, which he responded by telling them they didn't need to tell him about their errands or outings. The understood, and made for the parking lot. Soon after, they were strapped into the Porsche and driving out of the parking lot.

"So..." Andrew started, "Got a place in mind? I've never dated a girl before." he played.

"Ja, I saw this little coffee shop not far from here." Angela responded with a grin in response to his foolery.

Some backseat driving and a few minutes later, they found themselves parked outside of a small building, with a dark brown brick making up the outer walls. The front door was a dark, rich wood with golden accents and shiny glass. Above it was a sign that read: 'Gibson's Cafe.'

Andrew smiled when he saw his last name plastered onto the wood plate. "Didn't know I had a coffee shop." He joked. Angela simply chuckled and shook her head. Andrew reached forwards to push the door open. When he did, a small bell above rang, signifying the entry of a new customer. Inside, the wonderful smell of coffee rung heavily in the air. The place was a mass of rich, dark woods with golden metal accents, giving a somewhat fancy but simplistic vibe. The chairs accompanying the few small round tables had olive green cushions that looked very comfortable; and even sported arms to support... well, their arms. A friendly voice greeted them upon entry.

"Greetings! Please, make yourself comfortable. There are coat hangers right beside the door, if you'd like to ring yours up. How are you two on this fine day?"

"We're doing great, and yourself?" Angela spoke.

"Marvelous, thank you for asking. Now, what might I interest you in? We have just about any coffee you can think of, and a few baked goods to accompany them." The friendly cashier said, gesturing towards the display case of cakes and breads.

"Hmm... I'll take a cup of black, light cream and sugar." Angela said. The owner nodded, and turned towards Andrew.

"And you, sir?" He asked with curiosity.

"I'll take the same, thank you." Andrew responded with respect. The man nodded and began to make the drinks using the machines directly behind him, before he spoke again.

"Would you like any snacks with these?"

"Sure, let's see..." Andrew said. He looked to Angela, mentally asking her if she wanted anything. She understood, and shrugged. "Can I get a third of the chocolate chip banana bread, please?" The man behind the counter nodded heartily and measured the bread before cutting it, and serving it on a plate.

"Here you go, two black coffees, each light sugar and cream, and a portion of banana bread. Enjoy!" He said with a smile. They exchanged thanks before the couple made their way to a table before the manager disappeared behind a set of doors, giving the two some peaceful privacy.

They slowly and carefully sipped on their hot drinks, cautious as to not burn their mouths.

"This is good. The bread, too." Andrew struck up.

"Ja, I really like it. Definitely coming back here again." Angela replied with a warm smile.

"So, what exactly do we do here at Overwatch?" he asked.

"Well," she began in her German accent, "Jack told us to basically do whatever until some actual work arose. It's kinda lazy time, I suppose." She said, retaining her happy expression the entire time. She was adorable.

"Hm. Remind me to ask him about working out in the field. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. What about you?"

"A little. I haven't given it deep consideration, but I think I'd do it. Like, ninety percent sure."

"Cool. I'll make a mental note to inquire." She shared a loving gaze, and their hands interlocked from across the table for a few moments before returning to their activity. The rest of the time they spent there was filled with small talk, not really delving into deep conversation. Soon, they found themselves without their coffee and bread, and in their places, empty mugs and a bare plate respectively. Andrew left some money on the table, which would surely cover the price, and also served as a generous tip for the good service.

The next few moments were quick, as the HQ wasn't far from the shop they discovered. Soon enough, they were walking down the corridor that housed... well, all the agents; even though the hallway was devoid of any life, save for the lovers at the beginning. Angela suggested they ask Jack about the potential for field work, and Andrew agreed with her course of actions. Several strides later, they were face-to-door with Jack's office.

With a resounding and firm knock from Andrew, they were granted entry.

"Hello, Jack!" Angela greeted him with enthusiasm.

Hey, you two. Come on in. I assume you'd like to discuss something? I've got time."

Andrew spoke up. "Yeah, I wanted to see if we could potentially work in the field, instead of in the lab. At least, not in there all the time." Jack stroked his chin, and an expression that understood where he was coming from was written on his face.

"I could make that work, but I can't just send you out there with a gun and call it a day. You'll need training, if that wasn't obvious already. Other than that, you can go on any mission you like, so long as I approve." Jack replied coolly, with a reassuring smile.

"I assume the same rules pertain to me?" Angela asked.

"Of course. I think it'd be odd to see you shoot a gun, but I'm down to see it for the first time. I'll make the necessary arrangements; and let you know when our training will start, okay?" he said. The couple nodded, and left the office, returning to Angela's room soon after plopping on the couch, and turning on the television before Angela nestled herself into Andrew arms.

She always loved this. Just sitting around and cuddling; it was sweet to her. These small moments of just peace. She wished she could just do this and _only_ this. Angela, however, _did_ find happiness in the fact that she could do this often and for long periods of time without Andrew complaining or anything like that. She loved him.

 _Meanwhile, in Andrew's mind..._

He didn't mind sitting here for a long time. They'd gotten rid of their main clothes and replaced them with something more comfortable. Angela returned to her usual short-shorts that exposed much of her beautiful legs, and her tank top that hugged her breasts nicely. At least, to Andrew. He donned some sweatpants that gave his manhood some freedom outside of his normal jeans. He was a fan of baggy clothing when it came to lazy days or just being comfortable in general, so he also opted for a big purple shirt.

When the two lay together on the long couch, Andrew had begun playing with Angela's hair. She liked the sensation, and hoped he never had the intent to stop anytime soon...

Soon their worlds fell into darkness, as they drifted away into a small nap (it was only 2pm, after all.)

 **~4pm, 2 hours after their cuddling began**

Andrew woke up before Angela did, and smiled at the mess of blonde hair in his lap. She fell asleep with her hands under her head; serving as a pillow of sorts between his legs and her head. Andrew didn't want to disturb her, so he went for his phone to pass the time until she woke up.

It took twenty minutes, but he didn't mind. Angela awoke in a peaceful manner; with a groan as if not wanting to wake up because of how comfortable she was.

"Hey, sunshine. You enjoy your catnap?"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. "Ja, but I wanna go back to sleep. Naps only make me more tired..." she said with her hair submitting to gravity.

"I'll make you a deal: We do a few more things in the real world, and later we'll order a pizza and be lazy again. Fair?" He made a good offer...

"Sounds like fun." Angela smiled, somewhat wondering if she could lead the night into something more... active.

They re-dressed in casual clothing, intent on finding something to do before they began on their journey to do something productive. Andrew had a suggestion, thankfully.

"What'cha wanna do?" He asked casually.

Angela only shrugged her shoulders; her mind devoid of any ideas.

"Wanna hit the gym? Could use some exercise." He offered. Angela thought for a moment, before she spoke.

"Ja, I could use some, too." She lifted her shirt to inspect her stomach. "Do you think I'm a bit too... fat?" This took Andrew by surprise.

"Angela, if you were fat, then I'm morbidly obese." He said sarcastically, but began in a serious but loving tone. "You're literally perfect. I don't know how you thought that; your metabolism is pretty good honestly. If you want my _honest_ opinion... I hold a firm belief that you have a _very_ desirable body. One that most girls want and most guys desire to enter, if you catch my meaning." Angela muffled a giggle with her hand, and he continued. "Seriously! Every square inch of you is perfect, and I'm thankful that you seem to care about what I think of you. Physically, might I add?" Angela was looking away; her face a shade of red, and Andrew noticed... a _tear?_ _Was she crying? Why?_

"Hey, you okay?" he asked with a concerned tone. Angela smiled, as she waved her hands dismissively before explaining.

"I'm fine, don't worry, it's just... I'm really happy I'm with you. I was never good at your little 'Flatter-your-partner' game as you, but trust me when I say that each emotion you express is mutual. I love you." She didn't cry over many things; Angela was pretty strong in terms of keeping her emotions in check. But sometimes, tears needed to flow; whether they bear sadness or joy. Thankfully, these were joy. Sometimes she couldn't believe her luck.

"I love you, too." He pulled her chin closer for a passionate kiss. They were in the middle of the hallway, so they had to make this a bit quicker than they'd want, in case of an intrusion...

But Angela had some desire pent up from the last time they made love. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she wanted today to be a _lazy_ day, not a gym day. She almost wanted to smack him for suggesting that.

Almost.

Angela was running her hands through Andrew's long-ish, straight hair, messing it about. He simply kept his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping them together. He was feeling a rush of blood towards his lower region...

They pulled apart, a strand of saliva bridging the gap between their mouths before breaking off.

"Alright, wild one. Let's get going." He said playfully.

"Aw, come on! I'm all flustered now. We have _all day_ to go exercise. Besides... I can think of something that will burn more calories... I am a doctor, you know. Health is my profession." She pouted, admitting her attempt at intercourse.

Andrew simply sighed with a smile. She always got her way, didn't she? Oh well. "Alright, c'mon." He said retaining his happy expression, and picked her up bridal-style to return to her room. With swift and agile hand movements, he managed to open the door without dropping his companion, thankfully. That would've been a turn-off. There was a reason he was glad she had a big bed, because he tossed her in the air.

With a cute yelp and brace for impact from Angela, she landed on the mass of blankets and pillows with a comforting thud. Nothing broke!

"Aha... You're stronger than you look." She said with a seductive smile.

"And you're lighter than a feather. As expected, considering your size..." he returned the smile, as he fell onto the bed, and they returned to their makeout session. Andrew had made sure to lock the door before they got on the bed, so they were good on that.

Andrew took the initiative and pinned Angela's arms to the bed, and began exploring her mouth with his, whether she wanted it or not. Luckily for him, she didn't protest at all; she actually found it hot that he took the dominant role so quickly. She wondered if he had any kinks they could explore...

Her mind was cut off by his tongue plunging deeper into her mouth, almost into her throat. She loved the feeling of having her throat stretched, and hoped she could indulge herself on that soon. That was something she wanted to get good at: deepthroating. It turned her on, personally; and it was definitely pleasurable for the man. She was fantasizing about the near future too much, and decided to focus on the present.

"Well... excited, are we?" Andrew said as he removed her pants to reveal a dark spot in her panties.

Angela's cheeks burned, and she gave a sheepish smile. "Just a little..." Andrew teased her by slowly pulling her underwear off, and she got impatient.

"Come on! I can do that faster, and I'm a _woman._ " She said playfully, her sarcastic side showing. He chuckled a couple times, before he accelerated the process, eager to please his equally excited companion. She was lubricating a fair amount in her nether region, and he decided to relieve her desire, but not before he flashed a quick raise of his eyebrows up to her; a telepathic message saying 'Here I go.'

He brought his lips to hers, although not the ones on her face. With a swirl of his tongue around her surface, she let out an excited moan, and threw her head back. Andrew spent a quick moment playing with her erect clitoris; Angela biting her lip and groaning in retaliation. He decided it was enough foreplay, and slowly wiggled his way inside her womanhood. She covered her mouth, widened her eyes and gasped. The term 'pure bliss' came to mind. Andrew; slowly at first; began reciprocating his tongue in swirling motions, getting a good taste and feel for her vaginal walls. Angela was moaning a bit, biting her lip (which looked sexy to Andrew) and squirming a little as he explored her crotch. A minute or two passed before he felt her tighten a little, he knew what was coming. Her.

"Hnn, I'm about to cum..." She moaned, preparing herself for the wave of pleasure as she forced Andrew's head further in between her legs.

Her back arched, she fondled a breast with one hand, the other occupied with making sure Andrew's face was full of her pussy. She gasped right before climax, and moaned loudly for quite some time, it seemed. She squirmed a fair amount, showing just how skilled Andrew's tongue truly was. A few seconds later, and Angela's breathing returned to normal. She'd wished she removed her top before trying to grip her breast. Andrew; coincidentally enough; did just that, and removed his shirt, revealing his toned chest and stomach.

Angela sighed in relief. "You're really good at that..." She said, lying on her back, taking a moment to gather herself.

"Thanks, I do try. Now, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. You wanna get naked?"

"You bet your ass I do." Cursing was rare from Angela; especially in English. Andrew smirked as he pulled his pants off, though leaving his briefs on for Angela to remove. It made for a pleasurable sight.

She was now topless, having removed her shirt and tossed it wherever; she didn't care right now. Andrew saw this and decided to play with her tits for a bit; because why not?

He held them in a way that seemed as if he were measuring their weight in comparison. Seeming satisfied, he gave a few sensual, firm squeezes before suckling on her nipples, earning a giggle of pleasure from the breasts' owner. This interaction didn't last long, before Andrew smiled and stood up. Angela was greeted with what seemed like a log trapped in cloth. Angela smiled and licked her lips in anticipation, an action not unnoticed by her companion. She pulled him towards the bed, and after a bit of rustling, he was lying down and she was between his legs.

She rubbed her hand over his throbbing member. Taking note of how hot it was, she decided to relieve it of its cloth prison/ upon exit, his manhood flung upwards, swaying a bit until it rested on Angela's face. She gave some gentle strokes, before a quip came to her mind.

"I _love_ this part. And I'd like to try a couple things tonight."

"Oh? Like what?" Andrew asked with genuine curiosity.

"You'll see. Just lie down and let the doctor take care of you..."

She began at the top of his large cock, swirling her tongue around its tip. She slowly transitioned into a blowjob, giving his cock some much needed attention. He began moaning, clutching the sheets as she worked her magic. Her mouth was like a silky, warm, wet blanket enveloping him as a soft muscle wandered around him. Not long after, Angela had gotten about halfway down before she began trying to go further. Andrew noticed and decided not to say anything; she was doing what she wanted, after all.

Slowly but surely, she got an inch down now and again. Soon enough, she had his full length down her throat. She released herself for a breather, and a resounding 'plop!' came from it, a few bits of saliva flying away.

"Mmm... You taste so good..." she moaned, her voice of lust. Was she getting off from this?

"You look like you're having fun. I don't think I'll try and stop you..." Andrew said playfully.

"Ja, but I want you to fuck my throat. I might need you to give me a helping hand." It was an unintentional pun, but Andrew got the point. He hunched up a bit so he could reach her head, but opted to let her take what length she could before he helped.

She went back to work, reciprocating on his cock, but only halfway down. She lifted her hand from his leg to grab his hand, gesturing towards her head, almost as if asking for help...

He placed his hand on the back of her head, and decided to check is eh was prepared.

"You ready?" he asked, a tad bit concerned; but she was all up for it.

She nodded, keeping half of him in her mouth, Andrew applied some force with his hand, and his partner gagged loudly before she shut her eyes. They both knew well that he was forcing her, but she told him to do it. He felt a little weird forcing this kind of thing.

She coughed a bit at the base of his cock, and he released her so she could breathe. She also had some feelings to express towards the new action she'd performed.

"Oh, my..." she heaved, "I love that. Like, a lot. It makes me so wet..." she licked her lips as if it would make Andrew harder.

"I'm glad you do, but it's a bit new to me. Feels weird forcing you down." He said, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Trust me, baby. I can take it. If I need to breathe, I'll give you a tap. My hands are free, after all." she gave a smile, which Andrew returned after processing what she said. Sometimes she wondered why he acted so innocent in bed. There were times when a woman wants to be roughed up. It felt... good, for some reason. Maybe it was just her, but she enjoyed being abused a little. "Until I give you that signal, keep going."

Andrew nodded, and she shifted to return to her business. Her mouth came into contact with his tip again, as she slowly made her way downwards, until she felt something on the back of her head. She knew what it was, and soon found herself choking on his big cock; her face touching his lower stomach. She was glad he shaved.

Angela moved her tongue around a bit, before she was let up by the hand holding her down, but not for long before she was pushed back down. She gagged loudly before she coughed but once at the base of his manhood. Her throat was burning a little, but _damn, it felt good._

Once again, she was lifted and pushed back down. A gag reverberated through the room as she slammed into his balls once more, the light smell of spit and sweat filling the air. It made her _so_ wet. She noticed the cock began to harden, signifying that he was close, though Andrew's voice had made this obvious.

"Baby, I'm close..." He clenched his teeth a little, and lifted her for some air; she'd need it.

Drawing oxygen from the air at an accelerated rate, she licked the tip of his cock teasingly.

"Don't hold back. Do what you want to me." She growled, her voice full of lust.

Andrew only nodded, before she returned to giving her partner the head he'd never forget. She was forced downwards again. Up and down, up and down. Andrew only got so far before he groaned and used both hands to push her hard enough to reach all the way down her throat, but still careful not to hurt her head.

Angela felt her vagina begging for attention, and she used a hand to discover how close she was to orgasm. She didn't have the time to question how, because soon enough, a warm, creamy slime made its way down her throat and directly into her stomach. It felt like she'd drank a gallon of hot milk, but _damn_ , was it amazing. She was rubbing herself madly as she drank his seed; muffled moans coming from her as she felt waves of pleasure flow through her body. Several seconds after, he let her go, and she lifted up slowly, as not to waste the treat she received. Sucking the remaining fluids from his cock, she finally left him with a resounding 'plop!' and swallowed what remained from her work. She looked up to see a heaving Andrew laying his head on the pillow, staring at the ceiling,

"Fuck, that was god-like." He stated simply.

"Ja, you may not believe me when I say that I got off from that as well." She replied in her thick German accent.

Andrew looked up in surprise. "Really? You came from that?" She nodded, wiping her mouth clean.

"Heh, that's good, I suppose. I wonder what other tricks you have up your sleeve." Andrew pondered.

"You'll see soon enough." She said as she held her man close, and they slowly drifted into a deep sleep once again.

 _'Damn, that was amazing._ ' They thought.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I was absent for so long. Just so you know, I won't be ditching this story, I'll finish it for sure, but keep in mind there will be times when I'm away for a few days, and also some where I'm just kinda winging it. That's what's been going on these past few chapters, but I've got plans for the next couple. Thanks for reading, and enjoy your day/night!**

 **P.S. - There'll be very,** _ **very**_ **light BDSM in the future. I'm talking a pair of cuffs/some rope, maybe a gag. We'll see!**


	10. Chapter 10

Angela slowly woke; her eyes fluttering mildly until she found full consciousness. She felt an arm draped around her waist; which belonged to none other than...

"My angel awakens..." Andrew says, slowly finding the real world himself.

"Oh, stop... I literally _just_ woke up. Let my cheeks be their natural color for one day!" She protested playfully.

"Nope. It's literally not possible for me to stop. Such beauty must know itself!" He replied comically. Angela rolled her eyes, and slowly lifted her companion's arm from over her, and started for the kitchen to begin her day with a cup of coffee. Not long after she lifted the blankets, she felt a breeze everywhere on her body. A quick glance downwards, and- yep, she was nude. Better grab some clothes.

Their previous night of lovemaking left them expended; but they refueled by falling asleep early at 8pm and waking 12 hours later. It was another day, to say the least; they didn't know what was going to happen today. That was actually far from the truth. Angela had planned to reveal something extravagant to her masculine counterpart. Something that would change the doctoring game _forever._

"Wait for me!" Andrew cried after his girlfriend, wanting to share a cup of Joe with her; it was a simple highlight of his day, but a highlight nonetheless.

After a few moments, they were seated on Angela's couch, sipping away at the coffee while watching television until their workday had begun. Angela soon felt the urge to tell him about the 'big thing,' as she'd subconsciously dubbed it in her head. She opted to keep it a surprise, but she couldn't deny that she was excited to see his expression.

"Schnuckiputzi, what are we doing today?" She asked gingerly.

"Well, not much, honestly. I can ask Jack if the whole training thing can start today, if you like." He replied with a warm smile.

"No, I'd rather get some work done in the lab. I've been absent from it for far too long, and I want to show you something." She suggested.

At this point in time, Andrew had forgotten about her 'big project,' as it hadn't been mentioned. Angela didn't know, but it made for a better surprise.

"Uh, okay. Let's get ready, I suppose." He replied. Getting up from the couch, they made their way to their respective rooms; Andrew leaving to go across the hall to grab his lab coat His coat draped over his all-black outfit; the dark long-sleeve shirt and slacks providing a stark contrast to his clinically white lab coat. It hung loosely on his shoulders, and it looked just like you'd think a coat on a doctor would.

Angela's was a bit more form-fitting, as it clung to her hips enticingly since she had buttoned it up partially. If she weren't wearing a normal t-shirt like she was, some cleavage would _definitely_ show. She made a mental note of this; might be good to use that for the next time they-

"You ready to go?" Andrew called out.

"Ja, one more thing..." She replied before grabbing her lensless glasses. Andrew had made a point one time at how she looked good in glasses; despite her eyesight being perfect. She did like that it complimented the scientist-esque style the lab coat gave, so she put the black-rimmed frames on her nose; its arms resting on her ears.

"Seriously, how do you manage to look good in something _purely_ _utilitarian?"_ Andrew said, nearly in awe.

"Schnuckiputzi, you _do_ realize you're doing the same, right?" Angela shot back, though she appreciated the compliment; as always. She never took them for granted.

"I... hadn't thought about that, I suppose. There's _no_ _way_ I can compare to you, I just know it." He shoved his hands in his lab coat pockets and smiled sheepishly.

"Now, listen here, young man-"

"Only by two years!"

"-you are just as good looking as I am, do _not_ say otherwise. It is silly to fight fact, you know that. I won't let you put yourself down just because I try to look good for you; just like you do for me; unintentional or not. Understand?"

"...Thanks, Angie." Andrew nodded softly, deeply considering her words.

"Now, come on, you buffoon. Let's head to the lab, you'll have plenty of time to think on the way there, and more inside." Angela grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers, before Andrew made a move she didn't anticipate. He pulled her in for a deep embrace. Not a kiss, though; Andrew wanted the moment to feel deep and impactful, not romantic. There'll be plenty of that another time.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how much you mean to me." He said, his voice wavering slightly. They wrapped their arms around each other as Andrew buried his chin onto Angela's shoulder.

"Sometimes, I just get so lost on you that I forget there's beauty in everyone; even me. I know I may not be easy to love, with the flattery and all, but I _do_ love you, and nothing will ever change that. You're so easy to talk to, so caring and compassionate, I..." Andrew faltered.

"It's okay, schnuckiputzi." She said, rubbing circles into his back with her hand. "I know exactly how you feel, and I'm glad you're impacted by my words. I love you, too." She wanted to say something else, and decided to use the window of opportunity to say something to lighten the mood.

"It's not often I get to see my man emotional like this." She quipped in her German accent.

"Yeah... it's been weighing on me a little; glad to get it out. Thanks for... everything." Andrew shed a few tears during his fit of emotion, but he wasn't sobbing or anything.

"It's what I'm here for. Now, how about you get yourself cleaned up, and meet me in the lab? I have something I think you'll like." They broke the deep embrace they held in Angela's room, and they shared a quick kiss before Andrew nodded and made his way to the bathroom. Angela made good on her promise and went to the lab, giving him some room to recuperate and think on things.

Andrew looked at himself in the mirror, and scanned his puffy eyes. He hated crying; he didn't do it often at all. It was probably the second time he'd really shed full tears; he was emotionally strong in most regards. The first time he shed tears (above the age of 8, at least) was over his mother's death. It still hit hard today, but things were much better now. Today was the second time.

"Guess you gotta let it out at one point..." Andrew muttered to himself, before he washed his face and fixed himself up. Wiping his face dry of water with a washcloth, he glanced at himself in the mirror and flashed a grin. She was right.

After he cleaned up, he made his way down to the lab. When he stepped off the elevator to the basement, he saw a lock of blonde hair through the glass door; which made him smile. That ponytail was perfect. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with an odd scene. Angela was looking at a mouse scurrying about within a cage.

"Ah, schnuckiputzi! You seem much better." She exclaimed.

"All thanks to you; but I am, thank you." He replied coolly.

"Denken Sie nichts davon." She said in German, although Andrew knew what she meant. "Quick, I want you to see this!" She sounded excited.

"Okay. What is it?"

"One moment. This will come as a surprise, but trust me." Angela grabbed a needle and checked its contents; intent on euthanizing the creature in the cage. It was surprisingly still as she injected it, and a minute or two passed before it stopped moving completely.

"Why'd you kill him?" He asked, his voice of concern and sadness. He didn't like seeing the cute animal die, but he knew she was doing it for a good reason.

Angela only smiled, and slipped on a black glove. Andrew gave her an incredulous look, and she only smiled wider. She cupped her hand slightly, and a golden... _thing_ appeared in her hand, and it was slowly withering away, but before it disappeared, she raised her hand in a swift motion. Angela was suddenly engulfed in a golden glow not entirely unlike what she held just a moment ago, and Andrew saw a similar light from the bottom of his eye. The corpse of the mouse was... _moving?!_

"What." Andrew deadpanned, his face of pure confusion.

"I resurrected him." Angela said as flatly as she could, trying and failing to hide her ecstatic emotion. Andrew was simply touching the mouse as if it weren't real.

"So, you're telling me... that you _killed_ this little guy... then brought him back to _life?_ " He had an incredulous look on his face.

"Ja!" She said with a happy smile.

"I don't... know what to say. That's fucking awesome!" He nearly yelled, and they embraced in a sudden bear hug. "My God, you're so smart!"

"Would you believe me if I told you that's not all?" She was practically beaming at this point.

"Hell no! But if there is, don't keep me in suspense!" He was just as happy as she was.

"Come, follow me." She calmed herself a bit as she ran to the other side of the room, Andrew following suit.

She gestured towards a long, rectangular metal briefcase on a countertop.

"Open it, schnuckiputzi." She said, her expression even more excited than before.

Andrew nodded and reached for the locks with his hands. Unbuckling the case, he saw... a _staff?_ The stick part of it was white, and ended in a large syringe with a golden glow inside of it at the end. The syringe had three blue metal pieces guarding it. Near the syringe, he saw two buttons that gave a small amount of light when he picked the staff up. One was a golden cross; not entirely unlike the typical medical one you see on hospital signs and such. The other button was a blue lightning bolt.

"Okay, as cool as this is, you're gonna have to help me here." He requested genuinely.

"Ja, okay. Now, you're gonna love this, too. I need you to keep trusting me, okay?" She said. Andrew simply nodded.

She reached for a scalpel, and _very_ lightly cut her arm in a place that held no veins or anything of the sort. They both winced a bit; Andrew was also as confused as last time.

"Now, stand back a bit, point the staff at me, then hold the yellow cross button down." Andrew repositioned himself, and did as she asked. What happened next was far above unprecedented.

The blue pieces around the syringe rotated, and the staff vibrated gently as a golden beam of light made its way towards Angela's midsection, and she was bathed in a golden glow. She gave a slight giggle, and motioned for him to stop.

"Yep, gonna need more help, here." He deadpanned.

"Look!" She showed him where she cut her arm, except... there was no cut.

"Hang on, lemme get this right: _This_ is a _healing staff?"_ He asked, his voice of surprise.

Angela nodded happily. "Do you want to try?" She asked.

"Well, I don't like the idea of cutting myself, but I think I'll be fine." He went to clean and disinfect the scalpel, and returned not long after.

"Okay, here goes..." He said, anticipating the pain. He gave himself a light cut on the same area Angela had, and started bleeding immediately. "I'm ready!" He was pretty excited.

Angela gave a single nod, and pressed the button on her staff. Andrew felt a tingling sensation all around his body, and he felt his arm begin to heal immediately. The healing process felt... _odd._ It wasn't _bad,_ but it was weird. The tingling sensation was a bit stronger on the area being healed, so it did tickle a bit.

Andrew's eyes went wide, and he looked at his companion with his jaw hanging low.

"I can't believe what I just witnessed. How does it work?" He said, dumbfounded.

"It's quite complicated. I actually invented a new field of science, although on accident. It's called nanobiotechnology, and basically what's happening is: Itty bitty tiny robots are repairing you." She said with a smile.

"What." he deadpanned.

"Ja, pretty neat, right?"

"I... understatement of the century." He was just... amazed!

"Danke, but it still needs some improvements. The amount of fluid is limited, and I have to restock it if it runs out. Obviously, I'll keep plenty around for when I need it here, but I made the staff for our field work, when the time comes. The issue here is, the nanobots aren't trained to remove the bullets of they get stuck inside a patient, so I must remove them first. It's not quite magic, but near." She explained, retaining her happy expression.

"...Wow. I have... _**no**_ words."

"Your amazement says everything I want to hear, schnuckiputzi." She smiled.

"So, you're really serious about the field work thing, huh?" He said.

"Ja, I want to help people on the spot. I can make good use of my abilities there. But, like I said, I'm unsure if I can resurrect _humans_ just yet. The device is currently a prototype. I hate to admit I've taken the lives of quite a few mice..."

"Hey, it's fine. I know that must've sucked, but at least you brought that one back to life!"

"I suppose. Anyways, the staff could always use tweaking, and the resurrection device is only a prototype. I can't guarantee it'd work on people yet. But I'm not far, I just know it. There's one last thing I wanted to show you." She smiled and gestured towards a large table in the middle of the room, and a hologram sprouted from the device in the center.

"What's that?" He questioned, looking at the blueprint for... a _suit of armor?_

"This is the Prototype Mark One Valkyrie Suit. It acts as armor, of course; but has many other functions. For instance, the gauntlets carry additional syringes for the staff, there's a utility belt that carries simple tools for quick operations on the field, a carry bag on the back for storage of course... But the focus here is..." She said, gesturing her hand in the air to spin the 3D model.

"Is what?" Andrew deadpanned.

"The wings. That's the special part. The 'secret ingredient,' if you will."

"So, lemme get this straight: You're building a suit of armor that can let you _fly?_ And it _isn't_ a jetpack?" Angela simply nodded.

"Huh. My girlfriend can create a staff that heals wounds on the spot, a suit that can allow her to fly, and resurrect dead mice, but can't hook up the Holodisk player... Weird." He earned a playful jab in the arm.

"Very funny, schnuckiputzi. You want to say that to my face?" She said, playfully holding her arms up as if preparing to fight.

He just held his hands up defensively. "I'm so sorry, oh destroyer of rats! Please forgive me!" He said sarcastically.

"Ha ha," she mimicked sarcastically. "So, can you help me with this? I probably need to get in touch with Torbjorn, too."

"Would I help you? Hell, I'd do the entire thing for you if you asked nicely!" He replied with enthusiasm.

"Well, I refuse to let you tackle it alone, but I'll gladly take your assistance."

"Glad to hear it!" Andrew beamed. "Where do we start?"

"I thought we could start with the undersuit. Seems simple enough."

"Alrighty then, let's get some ballistic fiber, shall we?" Andrew gestured towards the door, and they left to find Torbjorn.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I'm late with this chapter, been kinda stressed out lately. I hope the story isn't taking a hit because of that; I can't really tell. That being said, I'm happy to say that we're getting some actual story progression! It's exciting! I'm actually quite excited for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Please, leave some constructive criticism in the review section; I'd like to know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading, have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'd like to thank adnikk02 and Jelly for their reviews on my story. The grammar issue was solved by chapter 3 or 4, I think; when I started spellchecking my chapters. I'll go back at one point and spellcheck those, too, but I'm lazy. Thanks for the kind words and constructive criticism! I'm writing this on my birthday, so waking up to the positivity really made my day. Thanks again, enjoy!**

The couple walked out of the lab, only to immediately do a 180 and open the door to the right of the labs. Upon knocking, the handle (which was comically placed lower than it should've been) twisted and the door swung open, revealing a musk of burning metal and oil. The dwarfy man that stood below spoke.

"Hey, what can I do ya for?" He asked politely. The couple didn't really know why Reinhardt had said he can be rude. Maybe they've yet to find out?

Angela spoke first, "We could use your assistance with a project of mine; a suit of armor, essentially." She smiled.

"Well, you've come to the right man, and he's in the right place. Lucky you!" He said sarcastically. "Come on in, and we'll get situated." He gestured them in, and they followed.

"Quite a place you've got here." Andrew said, his gaze running amok. The walls were a concrete grey, the floor and ceiling not entirely unlike them. The layout was akin to their lab, although less high-tech screens and more blacksmith-esque surroundings. There was a large forge that swelled with heat, a table with many components like screws and bolts scattered about. Small oil stains decorated the floor, and the cabinets were packed with more of the components; each labeled using masking tape and a permanent marker. It was crude, but efficient enough to work effectively. There was even the ol' hammer and anvil; which came as a surprise.

"Welcome to the shop, this is where I do... well, everything. You need something fixed? Guarantee I can fix it. Need materials or something made? Talk to the dwarf, they say." He smiled, taking pride in his work.

"It's impressive, actually. Although, most of what's in here isn't what I expected. Its older stuff, not super high-tech." Andrew spoke, but Angela agreed.

"Sometimes, I do need to use the fancy equipment, but that's a rare occasion. I stick to what I know. Plus, I'm with the Ironclad Guild, so that's why I have the ancient stuff." He shared. His knowledge of blacksmithing was extensive; and useful, even in a time of technology.

"Well, I will tell you this," Angela began in her German accent, "this is quite advanced; I actually had a few problems creating the blueprints from time to time. Do you think you can do it? I, of course, have no doubts..." She added the last part after she realized he could see her statement as an insult.

"Well, roll it out and we'll see." He replied.

Angela removed the blue roll of paper from underneath her arm, and sprawled it across the table in the center of the room. Torbjorn grabbed a nearby step ladder, and Andrew had to keep himself from bursting out in laughter. When the short man approached the table, he began scanning the blueprint with his eyes and muttering occasionally. He eventually spoke loud enough to be heard.

"Hard light wings, gravitational propulsion systems, and ballistic fiber weave across the entirety of the undersuit. This _is_ advanced, and I don't have the hard light materials here, since that belongs to Vishkar. I have a few friends there that might help with that, though. This is definitely in my reach, so we should get started. The first part is easy; the undersuit. It's as simple as sewing it together."

"I can do that, no worries." Angela said in assurance.

"Alright, I've got a machine around here somewhere... don't use it often, but it'll work. I'll load up the fiber for you. Andrew, you could work with me on the more complex parts, if you like." Torbjorn suggested.

"Of course, I'd love to help. Just tell me where and how, and I'll get it done." He said, a determined smile stretching across his features.

"Glad to hear it. Here's the machine, Doctor. If you know how to use it, there shouldn't be any issues, but let me know if there are."

"Will do, danke." Angela said, an excited expression written on her face. She sat at a nearby table and got to work.

The entirety of the suit took practically all day to finish, with only a couple of small breaks in between. It all seemed like a blur; metal being melted and reshaped into certain parts, plastic the same. Angela had finished the undersuit a few hours in; and then began working on the overcoat. Only a few mistakes were made, but it worked almost perfectly. Soon, a mannequin was rolled in by one of the janitors for their use.

It was nearing midnight when they finished the prototype; the suit was on a mannequin when Torbjorn locked the wing frames into place.

"It came out exactly as I imagined it. Thank you, guys. This means the _world_ to me, believe me." Angela said.

"Anytime, Angela. It is my job, after all." Torbjorn responded, giving a smile in the process.

"Of course, you already know I'll always be down to help. You are my girlfriend, after all." Andrew quipped. There truly was no end to his wit.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try it on! The bathroom is over there!" Torbjorn exclaimed, pointing his prosthetic claw towards a door at the corner of the room opposite of the door.

Angela dismounted the suit from the mannequin and took it to the bathroom, where she wasted no time in stripping down to her bare essentials and replacing her clothing with the undersuit. Then she put the overcoat on, then the toolbelt... Eventually, she got everything on. Lots of small bits. Then, she exited the room.

Torbjorn crossed his arms; a proud smile written all over his features. Andrew's eyes widened; his hands dangling at his sides as he admired Angela in the prototype.

"Well? How does it look?" She asked.

"Looks great! I'll have the hard light shipment in tomorrow, and then we can work on the propulsion systems." Torbjorn spoke.

"It's even cooler than I imagined! I can't wait to see the wings!" Andrew nearly shouted.

"Thank you. Both of you. I couldn't have done it without you guys." Angela said; her voice thankful.

"Sure you could've! We just made it easier." Andrew said, waving it off. Angela simply rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you can take the mannequin if you like; doesn't matter to me. I've made sure that it fits Morrison's requirements for field armor, so there won't be an issue there. Come back in at about noon tomorrow, and we'll finish up." Torbjorn said with a smile. They exchanged thanks and goodbyes, and the couple left the workshop with an extra mannequin.

"I can't believe we got that done so quickly." Angela said.

"Well, when you've got three _extremely intelligent_ people..." Andrew responded with a smile.

"Ja, I suppose you're right. He's incredibly resourceful; Torbjorn."

"That he is. I should probably copy you and make some amazing suit of armor that makes you look cool."

"I can help you with that. Do you want wings, too?" Angela turned to him; she was serious.

"I'll think about that. Doesn't sound like a bad idea, but I'm no angel. _You,_ however..."

"Oh, stop. You can have wings if you want, too!"

"Nah, I probably won't do that. Don't get me wrong, it's a really cool idea, but I don't wanna ruin what you've got going on. It's unique to your aesthetic."

"Okay, if you say so, but my offer still stands. Think about it; Combat Medic Duo; Gibson and Ziegler!"

"Baby, as much as I like that idea, you're making it sound like we're _heroes._ "

"Maybe that's what I was going for." She shot back. He didn't expect that one.

"...I'll think about it." Andrew smiled, and opened the door to her room. Angela didn't even realize they'd gotten to her room; she forgets how short of a walk it actually is. Exhaustion washed over her as she quickly recalled the entire day, and she started to take off the prototype; piece by piece. They'd both forgotten she was wearing it. The dismantled armor was laid on the couch; she was too lazy to put it anywhere else. After Andrew had done the same, until he was only in his underwear, they immediately shut off the lights and went to bed.

It'd been a long day; but a good one.

 **The next morning, ~10:30am**

Andrew woke up first, for a change. He had his arms draped around a familiar figure, and he began to rub circles into her back. He enjoyed being woken up like that, so maybe she would, too. Soon enough...

"Ugh... Time to get up _already?_ " She groaned.

"Technically, no. Unless you don't wanna finish the prototype. I think 10 hours is a good amount of sleep." He replied gently.

"Ja, there is truth in your words." She rolled over to face him. Andrew began running a thumb against her cheek.

"You're so beautiful. It's odd that you wear hardly any makeup, but look so good..." He said romantically.

"You think I'm the lucky one? You don't wear _any_ makeup and you look that good!" She exclaimed truthfully.

"Fair point... C'mon, let's get going." He said, and gave her a quick kiss.

Angela swore that when she woke up like this, there was a sudden wave of energy that rejuvenated her and got her going. She depends on him more than she'd care to admit, but that's the thing:

 _She didn't care._

"I'll get some coffee going." Andrew shouted loud enough for a tooth-brushing Angela to hear.

"O-ay!" She tried to speak, but it came out as a garbled mess.

Andrew made his way to the kitchen, and began the coffee. A few minutes scrolling on his phone later, he heard his feminine counterpart speak:

"What do you think, professional," she said as she held up a lab coat, "or casual?" she wondered as she displayed a black turtleneck sweater.

"Casual. I'll follow suit, be right back!" He said as if he knew the answer to a question in a classroom. He briskly walked over to his own room to grab some clothes that would go well with a casual theme. He liked to appeal to Angela's theme game; it was something he did often.

He saw a cardboard box in the corner of his room, a _very_ thin layer of dust forming on the top. He realized he hadn't really been in his room since they got here. _'Oh well,'_ he thought, _"I'd rather be with my girl than here, honestly."_

He reached into his closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, his usual sneakers, and a black standard Overwatch shirt with his name tag on it (which he removed, there were about 7 people there.) He made his way back to the room to see his favorite person wearing a long-sleeve black turtleneck sweater, a pair of form-fitting black pants, and her hair in her usual ponytail.

"Hello, beautiful." Andrew said, tipping an imaginary hat.

"Might I say, you're looking quite the same." She returned the gesture.

"Wait! I just thought of something!" Andrew raised his voice a little, but darted back to his room to find... Aha!

He returned once again to see a cross-armed Angela tapping her foot with a smile of anticipation. Andrew pulled a white cap with a blue cross on the front from behind him and put on her head.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed. It was actually far from it; it didn't really fit in with her outfit, and it also felt weird because of her hairstyle.

"Maybe next time, ja?" She said, her tone apologetic.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about the ponytail. My bad." He replied.

"No worries. Let's get going." She gave a warm smile, and they shared a quick kiss before starting towards Torbjorn's shop; only after grabbing her prototype, though.

Their trip was mostly silent; only interrupted by small yawns and stretches that followed. When they arrived, Andrew rapped on the door to the dwarf's shop. Shortly after, it swung open.

"Mornin', you're a bit early." The short man said.

"My apologies, I wasn't keeping track of time, now that I think about it..." Angela said sincerely.

"No biggie, come on in. I got the shipment not long ago." He gestured the two inside, and they followed. "Go ahead and set the wing frames on the table and we'll get started."

Andrew took it upon himself to carry the suit. It wasn't heavy, but he tried to act gentlemanly. Unlocking the holds for the frames, he set the wings on the table and laid the suit on a nearby counter that wasn't covered in small parts. When that was said and done, he returned his gaze towards the center of the room, only to find it vacant of a short man with blonde hair.

"Over here, six-foot." He bellowed; a light chuckle emanating from the man as he returned to shaping the hard light into blades. It was odd; the material looked and felt like glass, but it was _much_ stronger; rivaling that of steel. That being said, it could be reshaped and repurposed in very similar ways.

He turned his head towards Angela, who was tinkering with a device smaller than his palm.

"What's that?" He asked.

"The propulsion system. It will allow me to fly in any direction; and fly to any organic matter. It's quite advanced tech; almost magical." She responded kindly. Andrew took a seat next to her and watched; neither of them needed help, so he opted to wait until they did. Several minutes later...

"Alright, let's fit these into the frame." Torbjorn said, holding a small pile of blue shards. He laid them out in the order they should be fitted. Angela gestured towards Andrew, signaling him to help the Swedish engineer. The two began fitting the shards into the frames after Torbjorn explained the process; which was fairly simple.

Soon enough, two wings were fixed onto the prototype suit, and it looked astonishing.

"Great work, you two. Just one last adjustment, and... There!" Angela quipped. She walked over to the standing suit and locked a small device onto the undersuit, and connected a couple of stray wires. "That should work, but we should test it, obviously." She said, giving a warm smile.

"I'll let you two do that, I still have other things to work on. Good luck." The dwarf said.

"Thank you, Torbjorn. I appreciate all you've done." She said; her voice excited but thankful nonetheless.

"My pleasure."

 **~1:30pm, 10 minutes after finishing the first prototype**

"Here it is. Guess it makes sense it'd be outside the training room, huh?" Andrew said.

"Ja, I suppose. Let's get out there." Angela responded in agreement.

When they stepped outside, they were hit with a cold breeze that sent a chill down Andrew's spine. He was underdressed for this part, but he carried on; it wasn't terribly cold.

"Okay, first things first, I want to test the ability to fly to another being. Stand over there." She gestured approximately 15 meters away from her current position.

"Sure. That all?" He wondered.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what will happen after I hit the button, so I'd prepare to catch me. Just saying." She shrugged.

"Oh, boy..." He adjusted his footing so he could catch her if need be.

"Okay. Three..." She steeled herself.

"Two..." Andrew gathered his strength.

"One!" Angela pressed the button hidden in her left glove.

She took off with tremendous force, the propulsion systems doing exactly what they should. The speed of the flight was something to behold, but that meant...

"Whoa!" Angela said just after she took flight. She ended up crashing into her lover's arms; which was to be expected. She didn't know how to stop herself with a landing just yet.

With a resounding 'Thud!' and a crash to the ground, she was practically pinning Andrew to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, schnuckiputzi! Are you hurt?!" She seemed so worried over it for some reason.

"Don't worry, I'm just fine." He chuckled.

"I didn't really think about how I should stop..."

"Its fine, Angie. Just let me up and we can try again."

She lifted herself off of him and walked backwards until she found the distance between them acceptable.

"Okay, attempt number two." She said. Andrew nodded and prepared himself again.

A short countdown later, and Angela was hurdling through the air once again. This time, she pressed the button again before she hit her companion, but she didn't think about the landing. _Again._

She stopped in mid-air and threw her legs forward, but she stumbled and fell. She would've hit the ground, but two strong arms wrapped around her midsection. The same limbs lifted her back onto her feet.

"Thank you, schnuckiputzi. I think I'm getting it down. A few more tries?" She pleaded.

"As many as you want." He shone a warm smile, which she returned.

Rinse and repeat; Angela was back at her standing position. Another countdown, another button press, another flight. But _this_ time, before she pressed the button again, she swung her legs forward before she did.

 _Click._

She landed on the ground, her heels sliding against the concrete with resounding rubber-on-stone grinding noise. She stopped in front of Andrew, who was standing there; slack-jawed.

"That was literally the coolest thing I've ever seen you do." He said with astonishment.

"You think so? It felt good to do!" She said; her voice raised and full of adrenaline because of the success.

"I _know_ so! That's amazing!"

Angela only smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, schnuckiputzi. I'm happy that you're willing to endure injuries for me." She said, her voice thankful as ever.

"Eh, it's only a bruise or two. Besides, you on top of me is something new, but I kinda liked it." He smirked a sly grin. Angela shot him a seductive gaze.

"Later, you horn-dog. I still need to test controlled flight." She quipped.

"Okay, maybe more bruises..."

It didn't take long for Angela to make her way up a flight of stairs. She was on a bridge; one story above her companion.

"Okay... I'm _really_ nervous." She said.

"Worst thing you could get from this is a sprained ankle. Trust me, I'm a doctor." He responded with a smile. "Even then, I'll catch you and take the pain. No worries." He said, and shrugged.

"I suppose... Okay, here we go..." She counted down.

"One!" She shouted after steeling herself for what was about to happen. After she jumped from the bridge, she quickly brought her arms together; forming a cross on her chest with them. Then, in an instant, she lashed them outwards, and she heard a sound not entirely unlike a cartoonish beam of light. It sounded... _heavenly._

She opened her eyes, and she was... _floating._ Her eyes widened at the sight of not falling.

"It worked! Mein Gott, it worked!" She shouted.

"Move around!" Andrew yelled. She nodded hard, and tilted herself in a direction. Sure enough, she began moving in that same direction. It would take some practice, and maybe some revision on the control side of things, but it _worked._

"I can't believe it..." She was _really_ high in the air, and she could see the most of Zurich from there. She inhaled, taking a deep breath of the cold air. It was exhilarating.

Soon, though, she heard the cartoonish sound return; signaling she was running out of time. The flight put stress on the suit's systems', and had to recharge for a while after use. Her eyes widened in realization, and she immediately fell into panic. She started descending _very_ quickly. If she hit the ground...

Andrew was in complete distress. His hands clutched at his hair; unsure of what to do. He didn't know her flight time was limited! He moved so she would fall in his arms. It probably would only end up hurting him badly, but it was worth a try...

Angela remembered something. _Her slow descent!_ How could she have forgotten?!

She balled her left hand into a fist, and the wings sprung outwards, and her body arched from the sudden drop in velocity. She kept her hand balled as she slowly fell to the world below. She felt lightheaded for some reason.

Andrew stretched his arms outwards, and she slowly fell into them. They embraced in a deep hug; their heads resting on each other's shoulders. Angela only realized now that she was breathing _very_ heavily.

"Oh my God Angie, I thought I was gonna lose you..." Andrew heaved out, tears quickly forming at the corners of his eyes. He didn't think about the death grip he had on his feminine counterpart.

"I'm _so sorry,_ schnuckiputzi... I forgot..." She faltered to finish. She didn't really need to.

They simply stood there embracing one another; equally thankful she wasn't hurt.

It was about 5 full minutes until he stopped crying.

That was three times, now.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I feel like I got quite a bit done in this chapter. I am at a dilemma though, and I want your opinions! We're gonna work on Andrew next, so would you rather:**

 **A) Have him in a similar Valkyrie suit, following the Medic Duo vision that Angela had**

 **or...**

 **B) Something unique to himself**

 **Please, let me know. I'm torn between the ideas and** _ **really**_ **can't decide. Leave your pick in the reviews, or shoot me a PM! I'll gather it up tomorrow and make a decision based around everyone's thoughts. Thanks again for reading! If you have thoughts/questions, leave a review and I'll address you asap. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving, everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'd like to thank anyone who's written a review for me; I don't expect you to review** _ **every**_ **chapter, so no worries there. But your kind words are what inspire me to continue, so believe me when I say that I** _ **really**_ **appreciate it. Anyways, enjoy the read. I also decided how Andrew will develop in terms of his field kit; I quite like it.**

 _Andrew's eyes opened abruptly; he was in a field. Tall grass that reached his knees for miles and miles. There was nothing in sight; only a horizon of lush green. He didn't know what to do, so he picked a direction and started walking. The beginning of the journey lasted about 20 seconds before the ground rumbled; throwing Andrew around a bit. A second quake came; this one threw him on his back. Just when he was about to stand, another quake tore the ground underneath him apart, and he began falling._

 _He didn't make a sound, for some reason. He wasn't even afraid. But he was in danger of death, so... Why wasn't he?_

 _Suddenly, a very familiar voice shouted, "Schnuckiputzi!"_

 _Angela?! She was falling below him, just out of reach. She was stretching her hands upwards to him, and he knew what to do. He returned the gesture; trying desperately to get a grip on his companion. He just couldn't reach her! He kept trying, and trying, and... Damnit, why can't he grab her?!_

 _She suddenly fell faster, and his heart sank at practically the same speed. He thought quickly, and maneuvered himself in a way that should allow him to fall faster. He had to get a hold of her... Wherever she was. Where'd she go?! Her shouting stopped..._

 _Andrew plummeted through the clouds. The field was below him; approaching fast. He saw a dent in the grass, and a woman lying there. Was that...?_

 _He realized how close he was to his demise; and covered his face with his arms in a feeble attempt to save himself. Everything went dark._

Andrew woke with a start; lurching upwards, his chest climbing and falling quick and deep. He was sweating profusely. He felt a soft hand caress his shoulder.

Angela spoke; startled by the sudden events, "Schnuckiputzi, are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked; concerned.

He nodded and wiped the sweat from his forehead using the back of his wrist.

"Yeah... Just a bad dream." He heaved.

"Okay... If you want to talk about it, you can." She assured him.

"No, I'd rather try to get my mind off it... What's the time?"

She reached for her phone. "Eight in the morning. Wanna get moving? Might be good to get things off your mind." She suggested.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

Andrew's day was off to a rough start, but he could improve it. An idea came to him before he went to bed, and he wanted to bring it to life. It was a suit of armor, basically. He thought _really_ hard about the entire "Wings" thing, and came to a decision:

Yes. He wanted wings.

Soon after they'd awoken, they found themselves sharing the couch, sipping away at mugs of coffee.

"So, I've been thinking about my suit. Got some ideas I wanna cast out there. You wanna hear 'em?" Andrew asked. Angela replied with a genuine nod.

"The one I'm most fond of is a system similar to yours. I racked it around in my head for a while after you suggested it; so I decided on the wings." He flashed a smile; knowing she'd appreciate the idea of her vision coming to life.

"Ja, that's great! I was really hoping you'd do that, honestly..." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Hey, don't feel selfish. I can see why; you were pretty descriptive in your idea and it swooned me, I suppose." He comforted her with a warm smile.

"Anyways, I _do_ want to go a similar route as you; I'd like to have access to healing syringes and such. Supporting the team sounds like a good idea. I'd like to have something wrist-mounted, for sure. I'll be helping the others, of course; but I'll probably carry a long-range rifle and use the height advantage to my... well, advantage." He smiled at the lack of a better term.

"Huh. I'm surprised at how much I influenced you." She smirked.

"What can I say? You're basically my role model." He shifted his gaze towards the mess of blonde on his arm; which had shifted upwards to share it.

"Well, if you're intent on these things, I should mention: I have a set of nanoprobes in my body that are set to heal minor wounds; should I sustain any. If you'd like, I could provide the same thing for you." She smiled.

"Would I like that? Nah, self-healing doesn't sound very impressive..." He replied sarcastically. Of course he did!

"Haha, so funny. Let's get going; the blueprints aren't going to draw themselves." She set her empty mug on the table in front of them; an action that Andrew followed.

Angela was wearing a pair of white jeans that accentuated her hips nicely, and a blue t-shirt that showed a little cleavage. Andrew was wearing faded blue jeans that bagged mercilessly, and a purple shirt that showed his meager muscles. Given the color palette, Angela noticed the beret that Andrew gave her not long ago.

She thought for a moment. Her hair was down and the colors matched. So, why not?

She grabbed the beret, unfolded the few wrinkles it had, and set it on her head.

Soon, she found herself in the lab; Andrew had beaten her there. He was sitting in a chair, using a writing utensil to scribble on some blue paper. He turned around when the door swung open.

"What took you so lo-" He faltered when he saw the hat on her head. It might seem silly to others, but the beret made him happy for some reason.

It's the little things in life; the silver linings.

Angela interlocked her fingers in front of her legs and lightly rocked back and forth on her heels.

"That fits you way more than I originally thought it would." He found the words.

"Ja, I thought you might like it. Does it look good? I usually don't to hats..." She seemed a little shy for some reason. Was she self-conscious of how she looked?

"You look adorable. Makes me wish you were my girlfriend." He responded sarcastically. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and they shared a passionate kiss. They were locked together for a few seconds before they tore apart; clearly not wanting to. A sharp inhale could be heard from his feminine counterpart.

"Mmm, you're so sweet." She said.

"I try. Now," He said; releasing her, "Can you help me with this? I'm not good at drawing." He gestured towards the blue sheet on a desk.

"Of course!" She moved to the desk in a few swift strides; her heels clicking satisfyingly on the tile floor.

"I'm not quite sure where to start."

"Hmm... How about you use _my_ blueprints, and derive your own version from it?"

"Well, I don't wanna just _copy_ you."

"Don't you remember? I like that idea. The one of us; both with wings. Valkyries, of sorts."

Andrew imagined the two of them flying through the sky. He could see some sort of crazy romantic scenes happening while they were in flight. How crazy would it be to have sex up there?

His inappropriate thoughts were interrupted by snapping fingers in front of his face. Was he lost in thought?

"You okay? You seemed out of it." Angela wondered.

"Yeah, my bad. Got lost for a second there." He admitted.

"What were you dreaming about?"

His cheeks felt hot. "Okay, let's see what we can make of this..." He changed the subject as he reached for the blue paper in Angela's hand. She yanked it out of his reach; for he was sitting and she wasn't.

"You're not getting off that easy. My curiosity will kill me!" She said with a playful tone.

Andrew only had one option left: _The Puppy Eyes._

Spoiler alert: It didn't work.

"C'mon, tell me! There can't seriously be something _you_ of all people are too nervous about to tell me." She smiled. It was fun to tease him for once.

"Okay, fine... I might've thought about us having sex in the sky?" He shrugged. He didn't really know why he was ashamed to share the tidbit; he normally didn't have a filter.

"That's what it was?" She asked; incredibly disappointed. She playfully smacked him on the head with the paper she held before setting it on the desk.

"I'm sorry! I don't really know where the idea came from." He said defensively.

"Got me excited, schnuckiputzi. Thought I'd learn something crazy about you."

"Well, if you want exciting facts; I like being restrained sometimes.

Angela's eyes went wide. She gave him a playful shove; not hard enough to make him fall out of his seat.

"Shut up! Let's get this done." She said between laughs. "Although... those things are going on my bucket list." She muttered; loud enough for Andrew to catch, but quiet enough to be unintelligible.

"Yeah, yeah." He responded sarcastically; assuming she said something about him being 'such a guy.'

After their shenanigans, they actually started working on his armor. It took a while; but the fact that they were altering something already created made the process easier. His armor would be like Angela's: a basic undersuit (although his didn't hug his body tightly) that was made from ballistic fiber weave, and a trench coat that reached the midsection of his calves.

His compact toolbelt would carry about anything you wanted; although he'd likely carry extra munitions and medical aids.

The major change to the suit was the gauntlets; as they would actually _fire_ syringes at the desired target. The standard gauntlets were scrapped, and replaced with a more complex version: The right one held small syringes that were loaded in tiny magazines of five. The clip was horizontal, and allowed easy access to the left hand.

The left gauntlet had a hatch closer to the elbow where one could store additional magazines; up to six. When Andrew pressed a button in his glove, it would automatically dispense a magazine that he could grab from underneath his wrist by curing his fingers; allowing him to load more meds in a swift motion.

That was about it, though. Apart from some additional plates of armor on his shins and knees, there wasn't much else that changed. It would be easy to develop another set.

It was nearing six in the afternoon when they finished the blueprint. They worked non-stop, and only after completion did they realize how long they'd gone without eating.

Andrew wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, and spoke.

"I think that covers everything! Thanks so much, Angie. You're the best." He gave his partner a quick peck on the lips.

"Think nothing of it, schnuckiputzi. I had fun helping, and I personally can't wait to see the finished product. Speaking of which, we should ask Torbjorn about it." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's talk to him and get something to eat; I'm famished..."

They left the lab; blueprints in tow; to ask the Swedish dwarf if he could craft the armor for Andrew. When they opened the door, they immediately turned and knocked on the workshop door.

"One sec!" The man inside the shop bellowed over a metal grinding sound. Not long after, the sound stopped and the door swung open.

"Hey, you two. How can I help?" Torbjorn asked.

"I hope you have some spare hard light, cause we need another set of armor. A bit different this time, though." Andrew replied.

"Sure thing, let me see the plans and I'll get to it." He gestured upwards at the blueprints. Andrew complied with his needs.

"Hmm..." Torbjorn hummed, processing the contents of the paper. "I'll have it done by tomorrow." He smiled.

"Oh, uh... Okay. You sure? We can help you." Andrew offered. He actually didn't _want_ to, since he was starving and all, but he offered out of the kindness in his heart.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it. Stop by tomorrow afternoon before you kick it in for the night, it'll be ready." The dwarf responded.

"If you're sure. Thanks." Andrew said. Torbjorn nodded with an 'mmhmm,' and shut the door.

"That was nice of him to do." Angela spoke.

"Yeah. I wonder if we'll ever see that cranky side of him Reinhardt mentioned?" Andrew remembered what the mountain of a man had told them.

"Who knows? I'm hungry, let's go order a pizza."

"Great idea. You're full of 'em tonight, aren't ya?"

"I have my moments." Angela had a sly grin on her face.

 **~30 minutes later**

Andrew returned to Angela's dorm with 2 flat cardboard boxes that had steam slowly rising from the sides. He set the boxes on the table in front of the couch, and flipped them open.

"Mmm, Sieht gut aus." Angela said, rubbing her hands together in anticipation for their meal.

"I don't know what you said, but I agree." Andrew responded and threw himself on the couch. The rest of the night was filled with pizza, cuddling, and movies, until the inevitably drifted into a deep slumber.

 **~The next day, 8:30am**

Angela slowly awoke, and lifted her head of messy hair from her companion's chest; only to see a table with two empty cardboard trays littered with crumbs, and a bag that used to contain breadsticks.

She ate quite a bit, but hey. It's nice to let loose now and again. But she should probably run on a treadmill or something; it's pretty unhealthy to eat a whole pizza in one sitting. She'd probably drag Andrew to the gym so they could burn the calories...

Her train of thought was interrupted by a smooth, deep voice that boomed lightly from next to her ear.

"Guten morgen, Angie. I think I said that right."

"Ja, you did. Guten morgen." She replied with a warm smile and a German accent that made it sound _that_ much better.

They shared a quick, but deep kiss before she lifted herself up from the couch.

"Aw, where you going?" Andrew pouted.

"We have some things to do, schnuckiputzi. Rise and shine." She retained her smile.

"Waaah." He fake cried. He saw the empty boxes, and decided to make a witty comment; as usual...

"Didn't think someone with such a slim frame could eat so much." He quipped with a sly grin.

"Ja, and I didn't think someone with that much muscle could be a doctor." She shot back. It sounded better in her head.

"To be fair, I'm not _jacked._ But I like to think I have decent mass."

"Well, I can confirm that your arms feel nice. And look the part, of course."

"Why, thank you Dr. Ziegler! Such high praise from the legend herself."

Angela only rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to accompany me to the gym? Gonna burn the food off." She asked, coming out of the bedroom-area in shorts that revealed most of her long legs, and a black tank top.

"Ja," he said mockingly, "I'd love to. I need it, anyways." He responded, preparing to leave.

They did their usual routine; while Angela was brushing her teeth and touching up in the bathroom, Andrew prepared coffee for their daily dose of caffeine. When she got out, he went in; and did the same. After about 15 minutes, they were back on the couch again; sipping away at the hot coffee.

"Been a while since I've been at the gym. Wonder what they got in there." Andrew pondered out loud.

"Probably the basics. You wanna get going?" She asked.

"You bet."

Soon, they made their way outside Angela's room, and made their way to the gym. Only a couple turns later, and they were there. It wasn't really that far.

Upon entering, they were greeted with some familiar faces: One that belonged to Reinhardt, and the other, Jack.

"Greetings!" The mountain of a man bellowed with an expression of glee.

"Hello, Reinhardt! I hope this day is treating you well." Angela spoke. Andrew waved, too.

"As much as one could expect!" He shouted. His happiness was practically contagious; even Jack was smiling broadly. The shorter blond man spoke after the exchange in greetings.

"Hey, I was just about to look for you two. Cleared you for field training. I know Angie will want to be a Combat Medic, but what about you, Andrew?" Jack asked.

"Same thing, actually. But I have a more combat-focused idea, though."

"Okay, that'll do. We can get started right away, if you like."

"Great idea!" Angela interrupted. "Where do we start?"

"Well, first things first: this isn't boot camp. I'll be teaching you some fighting techniques, and we'll move on to arms training. That means you too, Angie." Jack gave her a stubborn look.

"Funny you mention that, I was going to say I wanted to learn how to use a gun better."

That caught Andrew off guard. "What." He deadpanned.

"Ja, I want to carry your shotgun, schnuckiputzi." She reddened ever-so-slightly by accidentally revealing his nickname; however, Jack paid it no heed.

"That's fine; I can help you with that. Let's get started." Jack said, gesturing them towards a punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

The first hour was spent teaching them the correct postures and stances for specific scenarios. The second was spent showing them how to combat armed targets without a weapon, and the third was much more eventful.

After they finished the disarming training, Angela had adrenaline flowing through her blood.

"Schnuckiputzi. Let's get in the ring." She said, eagerly gesturing towards the boxing ring in the center of the room.

"You are aware that's for _boxing,_ not military-style fighting, right?" Andrew informed her.

"So?"

Caught off guard, _again._

Soon, they were on opposite sides of the ring. Andrew was kinda queasy about hitting his partner, but she _literally_ asked for it.

"Okay, keep it clean, you two. I have no doubts that you won't, but still. You ready?" Jack said.

They both nodded.

"Alright; first to pin the other for 3 seconds wins. Simple enough. GO!" Jack shouted.

The couple quickly approached each other, bouncing a bit around the ring; each one waiting to throw the first punch. They were padded up so nothing would hurt; save for a bruise or two if they _really_ wanted to hurt each other.

Andrew decided to take the initiative; and went with a quick jab to her chest plate. She was quick to block with her padded forearm, and immediately set up a counterattack: A low hook to his stomach, followed by a hard punch to the chest.

He didn't expect the counter; and he was knocked back a bit after being winded a little. He didn't stay for long as he re-engaged his partner. He faked a stance that she read a mile away; and he caught her off guard, sending a fist into her midsection. It made her exhale sharply.

Immediately after she caught her breath; which took a fraction of a second; she immediately retaliated with a sweeping kick, and he fell on his face. She quickly got on top of him; holding his arms behind his back; denying access to reform. Three seconds later...

"That's game. Nice job, Angie." Jack complimented her.

"Danke. C'mon, you okay?" She said, offering a hand to her male counterpart; whom was still sprawled out on the ground.

"Yeah, just... gimme a sec. Outta breath." He said; heaving the entire time.

Angela chuckled; satisfied with her ability to fight. "Okay, I'll be waiting."

He nodded. _Damn, that's embarrassing._

In his defense, she was a _lot_ stronger than she looked. One might wonder how she was that strong, yet her arms looked so flimsy in comparison.

Right, enough lying around, time to get up.

He lifted himself up and exited the ring after removing all the padding. A short walk later, and he found Jack and Angela talking while sitting at a table; laughing a bit here and there.

"Remind me not to piss her off." Andrew said while approaching the table.

They both chuckled. "This girl's got bite." Angela quipped.

"Alright, refuel if you want and meet me in the firing range; we'll get to work on that stuff." He smiled and headed towards the range.

"You're _way_ stronger than you look." Andrew said in disbelief.

"Am I? Never really noticed." She flexed her arm in response. Sure enough, there was a bulge in her bicep; but one would think they could beat her in a competition of strength.

"I feel bad for whatever poor sod thinks they could take you on." He said, adding another reason to admire his companion.

"I've never been afraid to fight back. And I will; best remember that."

"No arguments from me."

They left the gym in high spirits and made their way to the firing range.

This was gonna be fun!

 **A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I want to apologize for a couple things: The pizza scene; it was kinda silly and unnecessary, but it was already there, so I just decided to keep it. The second thing is the sparring scene; I can imagine if you didn't like it, but I just wanted to show that Angela can be a mean bitch if she needs to be. A sassy side, if you will. I should mention she won't be the pacifist she's made out to be. She'll hold those ideals, but later on, she'll** _ **fight**_ **for those ideals.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! You can expect a new chapter sometime this weekend, so be on the lookout for that. Thank you for reading, and the reviews, too! They make my day so much better.**

 **Cheers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! I wanted to apologize for the last chapter; a few of you told me it felt a bit fill-ey (which it kinda was, my bad). I was just trying to get some smaller details explained as quickly as possible; which leads to a boring chapter here and there. This one will pick up a little bit; hopefully you guys will like it! Thanks for the reviews and criticism; it drives me to write more and more.**

Andrew, being the man he is, quickened his pace and opened the door before Angela could arrive; gesturing her inside.

They entered a small room that had several flashing lights. The hangar door was already open; the lights and sirens blaring. They heard Jack speak from beside them.

"This is Hangar 18; nothing special. It's just where we keep the Orcas; refuel, repair, that sort of thing. Come with me; I'll take you to the range."

The couple followed him past several computers and up a set of stairs; the Orca currently held in Hangar 18 was named 'Aurora OSS-7', and, as such, was printed on the left side of the cockpit. They finished the set of stairs, and walked a few more feet until they had to hop up a small ledge. Was that a design oversight? Seemed kinda inconvenient.

Jack stopped in front of a few kiosks that had gun racks nearby; weapons of all sorts.

"There's plenty of arms to choose from in here, but if you can't find something you like, Torbjorn has an armory. He can find you something if that's the case. Athena will be training you with the basics in here. I'll be waiting outside; but don't rush. Take your time." With that said, Jack left to wait outside.

The duo shared a smiling gaze as they decided to get to work. Angela had made a stop by Andrew's room to grab his shotgun. She wanted to carry it; not only because it was the only firearm she was remotely familiar with, but it was simply yet elegant in its design. It wasn't complicated.

Andrew was taken aback when she told him about this; he hadn't expected her to carry anything _lethal,_ given her pacifistic nature. He wasn't going to argue, though. Any kind of protection was better than the alternative; and she was carrying _quite_ the protection.

Athena had spoken up after a few moments.

"Welcome, agents Gibson and Ziegler. Please step up to the range." A small light could be seen from a bulb in the floor; and Angela complied.

Athena went through the process of explaining the fundamentals of handling a weapon (most of which she already knew from being at the range with Andrew.) And eventually, she actually got to _fire_ the damn thing.

Angela assumed a proper stance; allowing her to control the recoil of the weapon. After a second of steeling herself, she tugged the trigger; and it sounded like the hand of God reached down and crushed the poor training bot in front of them.

"That was satisfying." She said in her German accent, and pumped the gun. A smoking red cartridge fell to the ground.

"I bet it was. Put a few more down for me, yeah? Let's see how you do." Andrew responded with a smile. She flashed one too, and returned to the bots moving around in front of her.

One after another, the bots kept falling as fast as they were rebuilt; the resounding thunderclaps from the mechanism in Angela's hands making short work of them. By now, adrenaline was coursing through her veins and her ears rang. She turned around with a goofy smile on her face.

"Did I do well?" She yelled, not realizing how loud she was. Andrew said something, but she couldn't hear him. Why couldn't she hear him?

"-said, you did great! Can you hear me?" He said in a raised tone. She nodded gleefully.

"Sorry, I didn't realize my ears were ringing. Should've worn earmuffs, I suppose."

"Yeah, that thing's pretty damn loud. I wonder if our favorite engineer can make some modifications to it." Andrew wondered.

"I'll have to ask him. Now, what are you going to use?"

"Huh. Good question." Andrew's gaze fell upon the wall of armaments; pondering what he should carry as his signature weapons. It took him a few minutes, but he came to a decision. Eventually.

He held a long marksman rifle in his hands. "I like this one. It's shiny." He joked. It was actually matte black in appearance, and looked quite nice on the weapon. One might consider it more of a sniper rifle, but he fitted a _slightly_ shorter zoom scope on it. Because it also featured a sound suppressor on the end of the barrel, each shot sounded like you were punching a pillow with all the force you can muster.

He also carried two sidearms; each one different in utility. One was a simple suppressed handgun that fired a small but worthy caliber, and the other some would call overkill. The other was a revolver that held five shotgun shells.

"For when they _really_ wanna get close." Andrew explained.

Andrew stepped up to the place Angela was a few moments ago when testing her weapon; and tested his own. After taking out a few of the bots with each weapon, he was satisfied with his kit, and they left to find Jack.

Andrew yet again opened the door and Angela strode through, flashing a wink on her way out.

When they stepped outside into the chilly air, Jack spoke up.

"All set?" They nodded in tandem.

"Good. You guys are free to do whatever, but you'll be shipped out on a mission tomorrow with Reinhardt and Torbjorn. Come to my office at 7; we'll talk details." He waved and strode off.

"Well, that was fast. First mission tomorrow, huh?" Andrew said. His feminine counterpart was visibly nervous.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice one of concern.

"I just... He put us on the spot so _quickly..._ I'm scared, schnuckiputzi. I don't want anything to happen to you... to _us._ " She replied; eyes glassy.

"Hey, it'll be fine. I saw how you worked in there; your aim is good and you're level-headed in a lot of situations. You've got what it takes, and so do I. As long as we have each other's backs, we'll make it out without a scratch." He embraced Angela in his arms; she was shaking a little. She gripped him tightly; thankful for the alleviation of her overthought.

"Thank you... I don't know where I'd be without you." She admitted.

"Hell, you and me both."

 **The next day; 6:50am**

The couple was walking down the hallway; gear strapped on and ready to go. They talked a fair amount before setting off; though it was mostly Andrew assuring Angela everything would be fine.

Their gear was clacking around; their weapons strapped to their backs. Angela's staff was next to her weapon, and Andrew's sidearms were strapped to his hips on both sides. They'd made sure to grab Andrew's finished armor from the workshop; thanking Torbjorn appropriately. Before setting out for their rooms, he also went with Angela to actually _learn_ how to use it. Only a bruise later, and he was as good as her.

Angela stepped inside the office; Andrew following suit. Upon entry, a flash of blue assaulted their vision, and the color turned itself so it could see them.

The color was Reinhardt.

"Hello!" He gave a hearty wave and smile; which they returned. He stood near the desk Jack owned. Torbjorn was visibly irritated as he sat in a chair adjacent to the desk.

"Alright, now that we've got everyone here, let's go over the details." Jack spoke up.

"The mission is simple: There's a clan in Japan; the Shimada Clan. Clever name." He chuckled before continuing. "They've been hindering our operations in Hanamura for a while, and now we have the power to push them back. The plan is simple: the drop point is near an arcade; but we've taken precautions so it won't be populated. From there, you'll follow the streets until you get to the main temple. There you should find a man named Hanzo Shimada; he's the current Kingpin. He needs to be captured. Any questions?"

Everyone but Jack shook their heads.

"Good, head to Hangar 12, there's an Orca prepped for takeoff. Good luck out there, I'll be on comms."

5 minutes later, and the Orca was taking off with passengers inside.

The Orca was surprisingly decorated on the inside. Several laptops were scattered on the tables near the comfortable couches; and there was even a few basketballs lying around, and a hoop to accompany it. Small things to pass the time on long rides. The couple simply snuggled against each other on the dropship and got some sleep; for it was a long way from Zurich to Japan.

 **Several hours later**

It was nearing 7pm when they arrived at their destination; and everyone was woken 10 minutes prior, and geared up. Andrew decided to strike up a conversation.

"So," he spoke to Reinhardt and Torbjorn, "What're you guys packing?" He wondered.

Reinhardt flashed his giant rocket hammer, and extended his hard light shield. All while laughing heartily.

"Not bad, muscles. Bet that shield can take a beating." Andrew quipped.

"Yes, I assure you it can! I'd advise you stay behind me for the most part. Stray bullets aren't good for your health." The giant man smiled.

"Good to know. What about you, Torbjorn?"

"Turrets and armor; not much to it. Simple and useful." The dwarf responded; not as grumpy as before.

"What about you?" Reinhardt spoke up.

"Well, I've got some guns and healing syringes. Angie's got the better healing solutions, but don't go getting shot on purpose to test it." Andrew chuckled at his own joke; whereas the mountain shadowing him laughed to his heart's content.

"Do not worry, my friend. _I,_ am _your_ shield." He smiled at his famous quote.

Soon, the dropship landed and everyone stepped off. They made their down an alleyway littered with trash, and found the door to the arcade about a block away.

Traversing through the valley of gaming machines and claw machines, they soon found the exit they needed to take.

Everyone's earpieces sounded off.

"Alright team, Morrison here. It's not a long walk to get to the temple, but the front door is closed. You'll have to get through. Expect contact as soon as you leave the arcade. Over and out." Jack informed them of the situation.

Everyone leveled their weapons; save for Reinhardt. Instead, he held his hammer in his right hand, and brought up his left and a bright blue rectangle appeared in front of him.

"Stay behind me, and everyone will be fine." He said.

Torbjorn took the liberty of handing out small armor plates to everyone; which they equipped. The more protection, the better.

When they crossed underneath a small overpass, a loud crack of thunder could be heard. A pelt resounded from the shield protecting them, and the blue lightwaves reverberated.

" **Sniper!** " Reinhardt shouted. "This is a one-way shield, Andrew! You can shoot through!"

Andrew didn't waste a second thought as he pulled the charging handle on his rifle. He knelt down below Reinhardt's colossal arm, and steadied his breathing. In the scope, he saw a man on a ledge wearing a business suit and sunglasses. A mic piece was wired on his ear.

He squeezed the trigger...

 _Poomf!_

A splash of red could be seen from the target as he tumbled over.

"Oh, _fuck._ Did I _kill_ him?" Andrew sounded horrified.

"Ja. We had to." Angela spoke. It just occurred to him that she was quite silent throughout the trip.

"Oh, man... I'm gonna have to get used to that. Unfortunately."

They pressed forward until they were greeted with a massive wooden door with a golden sigil sealing it closed. Everyone eased up, and Reinhardt lowered his shield.

"Any ideas?" Andrew asked.

Reinhardt gestured them to step back, and they complied. He'd done the same, but for a different reason.

 _ **"Hargh!"**_ He grunted as the thruster on the back of his armor kicked on, and he slid into the wall. The wood splintered in a million different ways, and a sizeable hole was left in his stead.

"You coming?" Torbjorn sounded like this was a common occurrence.

The couple shared an incredulous look, but Andrew just shrugged it off.

Before they stepped through the hole, they readied their weapons in suspicion of a battle. Sure enough, as they were walking through, the area erupted in gunfire.

"Move left!" Reinhardt shouted. He kept his shield up so his comrades could take shelter in the small room near the door they busted through.

"Let's go upstairs; the high ground will give us an advantage." Andrew suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Gonna leave a present for 'em down here." Torbjorn said excitedly as he placed a turret base onto the floor. It unfolded in several ways before two barrels could be seen protruding from a blue and black machine.

"Nice, let's get going." Andrew complimented before dashing up the stairs; pistols in hands.

When Andrew reached the top stair, an unfamiliar voice sounded from his left; shouting a foreign language. Andrew was quick to react, and lifted his left hand towards the man's chest and pulled the trigger on his shotgun revolver. The man flew back, but not hard. His body fell lifeless on the floor, and a crimson puddle began to form. Andrew winced at the sight.

"Keep moving!" Angela reminded him. He nodded and continued.

"Enemy on the rooftop!" She shouted, pointing to the left of the bridge they were on. Across the area, a man could be seen, kneeling and firing bursts from an assault rifle. A quick rifle shot from Andrew brought him down.

"Nice shot, keep it up!" She shouted.

A light cracking noise could be heard.

"Barrier is giving out!" Reinhardt shouted. "We need some cover, keep pushing!"

The group slowly pushed forwards into another building. Reinhardt's barrier broke before they got in. He made easy work of the 3 men in suits occupying the building with his hammer. Torbjorn and he had moved downstairs to clear the structure out, while the couple stayed upstairs.

There was a window- well; it was more like a hole in the wall, but whatever- that Andrew used to pick off an enemy or two. Things were going well, given the circumst-

"To your left!" Angela shouted, but Andrew wasn't quick enough. The suited man pinned him down, knocking his weapons away from him. He unsheathed a knife, and brought it downwards, but Andrew blocked the man's arms with his own. The knife was perilously close to his chest, until-

 _Kathoom!_

His head was mangled in an instant, and his lifeless corpse slid from atop Andrew.

"Oh, fuck... Thanks Angie." He got back up and dusted himself off. He looked towards Angela, who was trembling. She fell to her knees.

"Oh mein Gott, ich habe ihn getötet!" She sounded horrified. It was understandable; she didn't _want_ to kill him.

This was the part of the mission she was most terrified of.

Andrew was quick to comfort her and hopefully bring some sunlight to the otherwise dark day.

"Hey, it's okay. You only did what you need to. He didn't give us a choice. You saved me." His voice was reassuring.

Angela looked pale. Was she sick?

Suddenly, she threw up on the floor, as she stumbled onto her hands and knees.

This field work thing was a lot harder than they thought it'd be.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry if this chapter seemed a little shorter, I am** _ **drop dead**_ **tired right now. My sleeping schedule is offset right now. Thanks to everyone leaving reviews; your advice is** _ **really**_ **helpful here. I read all the comments you guys leave, so say what you wanna, and I'll take it into consideration.**

 **Have a great night, I'm gonna get some damn sleep.**

 **Cheers!**


	14. Chapter 14

The group of four headed through another wooden gate; though this one was open. Beautiful cherry blossoms that Hanamura was famous for decorated the small garden area. Passing the gazebo that stuck out like a sore thumb in the center, they entered the main temple.

Reinhardt said in a hushed tone, "Take cover!" and everyone knelt behind the small set of stairs. A fight was breaking out in the temple; between two men.

A young man with green hair struck at the other one with a sword engulfed in green flames. His eyes were also illuminating his face with a similar flaming glow. The man he was battling had a bow and several arrows. He used the bow as a melee weapon, clashing with the sword. His eyes were engulfed in a blue flame.

The scene didn't last long; however. The man with the bow kicked the other far away, and drew an arrow as the swordsman lie on the ground.

"You were _never_ my brother." He hissed in an Asian accent. He drew the arrow as his body was completely taken by blue fire. He spoke from a low growl that escalated into a loud shout.

"Ryuuga wagateki wo karau!"

Out of nowhere, two blue, giant, flaming _dragons_ came from the man's bow. Horrific screams came from the man on the ground as he was burned alive by the mythical creatures. When the fire subsided after a few seconds, the man with the bow looked over at the group watching the scene.

"Hmph." He brushed off his shoulder and ran off. Everyone was in awe. Angela, however, sprang into action.

Instinctively reaching around for her staff, she found a long cylindrical-shaped object on her back that she pulled around and she flew to the man. Time was of the essence in a life-or-death scenario. Every second wasted could mean _literal_ death; she knew that well, being the best doctor in the world.

She knelt beside the charred man, wincing hard at his wounds.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help!" She smiled despite the grim situation. It never helped to be pessimistic in a dire scenario.

"T... thank you..." The man said weakly. His body was soon consumed by a golden healing glow, as Angela held her staff pointed towards the man.

"Mein Gott, I've never seen anything like this... What happened?" She asked nobody in particular.

"My brother... Hanzo..." He practically spat the name out. "He betrayed me... Are you... with Overwatch?" He asked, his voice struggling.

"Yes. I'm the head of medical there, and I'm going to do everything in my power to get you patched up, okay?" She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you... My name... Is Genji."

"I wish we could've met under better circumstances, Genji. I am Angela, and this is my boyfriend, Andrew. Behind me is Reinhardt and Torbjorn, they are great friends of ours."

The burned man chuckled at her joke.

"Jack, this is Angela. We need medivac immediately. We have a man with serious burn damage... beyond third-degree." She said urgently.

"On the way, rendezvous at the LZ." A disembodied voice could be heard from her earpiece.

"Okay, now I don't have a stretcher, so we'll have to carry you, unfortunately. I trust Andrew can do that without dropping you, and I'll keep you with us via the staff. This will probably hurt. A lot." She told him regrettably, but it was their only option.

"Okay... I am ready." Genji coughed a little, but steeled himself for the imminent pain.

Andrew moved to wrap his arms under his back and knees, to carry him to the drop-off location. Genji gave a shout of pain.

"Don't worry, I gotcha. We'll get ya fixed up." Andrew said, reassuring him.

"Argh... Thank you." Genji grunted.

The group made their way back to the arcade; the trip was largely uneventful. They'd cleared out all the enemies beforehand, so there was no resistance. Soon, they made their way through the arcade, past the alleyways, and up into a vacant building with a large area acting as a helipad. An Orca with a white paintjob and red cross was present.

The rear hatch of the ship slowly descended, and the strike team loaded up; one by one. The interior of the Medivac Orca was different from the standard transport ones; there were medical supplies and a stretcher in the middle, bolted to the ground. The rolling stretcher was folded and attached to a wall.

Andrew laid Genji on the cot in the middle, and Angela got to work on keeping him stabilized. Sterilized bandages were applied in many areas; Genji was practically a mummy at this point. Copious amounts of disinfectants were applied beforehand, and Angela propped her staff up in a way that would slowly heal his open wounds without her having to hold it for hours on end.

"I know it may be difficult, Genji, but I suggest you try and rest. It's quite a long way home, so you'll need it." Angela rested her hand on his; as she did with many of her past patients. It was a good way to reassure them that everything would be fine.

"Okay... Nng." He winced as he turned his head a little. "Thank you, everyone, again... I would not be here... if not for you all." Genji sounded sincere.

"Think nothing of it, my friend." Reinhardt replied in a lower tone. There was no need for shouting right now.

There weren't any comfortable couches or anything; only chairs with harness straps that wrung over your shoulders. One side was for the smaller members of Overwatch, and the bigger ones on the opposite side were for larger members. Namely Reinhardt.

Everyone strapped in and relaxed, for the mission was over. It went smoothly; no team injuries. At least, physical wounds. Angela was still shaken from having to kill someone today. It weighed on her conscious with great heft.

Andrew was fast asleep; his head dangled as he snored every so softly. Angela interlocked one of her hands with his. Soon enough, she managed to find sleep. It wasn't peaceful; however. Today's events replayed in her dreams; every detail as vivid as when it actually happened.

 **~Several hours later**

Athena had woken the crew prior to landing. Angela was already awake; however. She'd stirred in her sleep and woke an hour earlier. Nightmares plagued her. When the soft chimes Athena played sounded through the vessel, the man next to her slowly awoke.

"Come on, schnuckiputzi. Time to get moving. Did you sleep well?" She put on a fake smile.

"About as well as you can expect in this thing." He was talking about the seats. They were uncomfortable. "Had nightmares, too. Wasn't pleasant." He rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Ja, I know what you mean." She replied solemnly.

"Sorry to hear that. Maybe we can talk about it later. We should get going. Gotta get Genji on the operating table."

"I suppose so. It's going to be a hard operation."

"With the two of us? I doubt it. It'll probably take a while, though. I'll ask someone to get us some coffee." Andrew gave a warm smile that Angela contracted.

They embraced one another before setting off with Genji on a stretcher. With the healing stream on him at all times, there wasn't a rush, but they shouldn't give in to personal desires when someone's life was on the line.

The couple quickly rolled Genji towards the clinic area, and just a bit deeper into the clinic was the ER; or emergency room. It was for operations that required immediate attention and couldn't be held back. Several doctors and nurses were on staff, but Angela didn't require anyone but Andrew to help her.

Soon, they were in scrubs and the operating room. Genji lay bandaged on the table. Slowly, the two began unwrapping the charred man. Thankfully, the bandages and healing stream did their jobs; and he was in better condition than before. It was time to start operating.

 **~After the operation**

When the team touched down in Zurich, it was about 11pm. When Angela finished the operation, it was 7am. It was incredibly complicated; but they prevailed, thankfully. Genji was stabilized, but still unconscious from the medications administered to keep him under. Andrew took the man to a nearby medbay for recovery, and they set out to get some rest.

Walking back to Angela's room, where they both normally slept together, Andrew felt the need to ask about her.

"Hey, everything alright?" He asked wearily. He was _really_ tired. Both of them were.

Angela yawned adorably. "Ja, we can talk about things tomorrow. The only thing on my mind is my bed. Sorry, schnuckiputzi. I'm cheating on you with my good friend, blanket."

Andrew chuckled. "Can't blame you. Been a _looong_ day."

Angela only smiled in agreement. Soon enough, they found their way to her room and got some well-deserved sleep. It didn't last too long; however. A proper sleeping schedule needed to be maintained.

 **~12:30pm**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Clack!_

Andrew slammed his hand on the alarm clock next to his face, and rubbed his eyes wearily. He'd managed to get a _little_ sleep on this difficult day; but not enough. Tonight was gonna be a lazy night.

He looked over to his sleeping companion; somehow undisturbed by the loud noises that resounded prior. Her chest rose and fell heavily; indicating a deep sleep. Her eyes were darting back and forth quickly underneath her eyelids.

Andrew kissed her forehead, and held her hand for a few moments. Her spastic eye movements slowed as her nightmare eased away from his actions. He brushed his thumb over her hand a few more times before stealthily leaving the bed. He could handle whatever it was on his own; she needed the rest.

He got dressed in some casual clothing and left her room; intent on seeing Genji in his assigned area.

Walking out of the door, he turned left and walked through the door that led into the Agent's corridor. Through the reception area and into the medbay, he saw Genji lying in a medbay dock; a cylindrically shaped pod that was cut in half. A mattress was placed inside the hollow half-pipe for patients to recover in.

"Hey, Genji. How you holding up?" Andrew inquired with genuine enthusiasm.

"Much better, thanks to everyone here. Thank you, again. I cannot express how grateful I am." He smiled weakly; still hurting a bit from the night prior.

"Don't mention it. Now, you've probably noticed something: You can't move your legs or left arm."

"Yes... I was quite frightened by it when I woke up. I never realized my paralyzation until moments ago."

"That may be so, but I believe I have a solution."

"Really?" He asked with excitement.

"I'll pitch the idea, tell me what you think."

"I'm listening!" Genji was talking a bit more enthusiastically now.

Andrew chuckled at his hopefulness. "Well, it's quite a drastic change. I'll put it simply: We can make a cybernetic suit that will grant you full movement again. The process is irreversible, so keep that in mind."

Genji seemed to sadden just a tad at the 'irreversible' part.

"I'll do it." He responded in a determined tone.

"Are you sure? You can have more time to think ab-"

"I'm positive. I do not wish to spend my life in a wheelchair. I _do,_ however, wish to reenact revenge upon my brother; the one who put me in this position."

Andrew seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Your brother; the one fighting you last night. I assume that was Hanzo Shimada?"

Genji nodded weakly.

"You're in luck; our mission was actually to capture him."

Genji hummed lightly at the news.

"I have a question I'd like to ask your commander." He said after a second of thought.

"Sure thing, I'll ring him in here. Be right back." Andrew walked briskly to a desk with a nurse typing away at a computer. "'Scuse me, could you notify Jack to come down here? I need to speak with him. I'm Andrew, by the way."

"Sure thing!" She nodded and reached for the phone.

Andrew waved and gave thanks. Not long after, Jack arrived at the medbay, and he found Andrew making small talk with Genji.

"You needed me?" Jack inquired.

Andrew simply let Genji do the talking.

"I wish to join your organization." He stated simply.

"Hmm... What kind of background do you have?" Jack asked, considering the potential candidate.

Genji explained his backstory with the Shimada clan. He talked about the clan's misdoings, and how he wanted no part of it; and how his brother later betrayed him for his treason. It took a few minutes, but the details were important.

"Okay, so I know you're capable. But what about your current state? You're not exactly in shape to fight." Jack said solemnly.

"I believe I have a solution to that." Andrew spoke up. "Right now, he has several paralyzed limbs. I've hatched an idea to create a cybernetic suit that will allow him to move and fight more effectively than before. I just need time to create it, obviously."

Jack considered everything in a moment's time.

"Okay, tell you what; I'll forward the idea to the R&D team, and get them working on this suit of his. He'll stay here and recover, and once this is all said and done, we'll give him some proper training so he can get used to the new body. Sound fair?" Jack listed the process.

"That is an understatement. Thank you, commander." Genji spoke excitedly.

"No problem. You can call me Jack, by the way. Welcome to the team, son." Jack shook his good hand and walked out.

"That went well!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me... You have truly turned my life around for the better." Genji sounded sincere.

"Hey, it's my job as a doctor. Don't forget to thank Angie, too. She did all the hard work. I was just there as an extra hand." Andrew chuckled.

"I will remember to extend my gratitude to her."

It was nearing 1:30 when Andrew made his way back to Angela's room. With any luck, she'd still be asleep; unplagued by nightmares. The thought of her in a panicked state made him walk faster. He wasn't _worried,_ per se, but a small part of him just wanted to make sure she was alright. She never did well alone with her thoughts.

He was worried, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise.

Andrew took precautions to his sleeping beauty by opening the door slowly and quietly; the ever so slight click muffled by the pitter patter of the rain. An occasional boom of thunder and gentle flash of light could be perceived.

Upon entering, he found the bed sheets disturbed and the bed empty. She was nowhere in here. His worry didn't grow any further; however. He knew she wouldn't do anything drastic in any sense.

Would she?

He left the room swiftly; making sure to close the door completely. He couldn't think of many places she'd go. Logically, his next stop was the lab.

Stepping into the elevator, he rode it down one floor and stepped into the short corridor. The lab was empty, too. Where was she?

He retraced his footsteps and made his way to the gym.

Nope. Maybe the mess hall?

Absent, save for a few employees enjoying meals. The practice range? That was unlikely, but better safe than sorry.

The range was devoid of any life. He checked all the small rooms made to simulate a live combat arena. Nothing but training bots.

He couldn't think of anywhere else to check, so he made his way to Jack's office. With any luck, maybe he knew where she went.

Approaching the door, he rapped lightly on it.

"Come on in!" He said in a raised tone.

"Hey, Jack. Have you seen Angie anywhere? I can't find her." Andrew hid the concern in his voice, trying to blow it off as no big deal.

"Hmm... Can't say that I have. Athena, can you run a lifescan? Check for people in normally unoccupied areas." He spoke to the ceiling.

"Scanning... One entity found in roof/helipad access." A synthetic female voice spoke from nowhere in particular.

"Thanks, I'm gonna check on her." Andrew waved, and Jack gave an affirmative nod.

The roof access stairwell was a bit hidden; you had to go into the other half of the building to the middle of the opposite corridor. There was a small room at the top of the building. It seemed cleaner than one would expect.

In the small area at the top of the staircase was a long-legged blonde woman holding a glass of dark red fluid; presumably wine; sitting on a windowsill staring outside at the inclement weather. She was humming a tune to a song; Andrew knew exactly what song it was. He'd heard it a million times before.

"I keep dancin' on my own..." Andrew said lightly. Angela smiled at the intrusion. It was welcome, in her eyes.

"I just wanna dance all night..." She muttered.

"You okay? It took me a while to find you." Andrew sounded concerned.

"Ja, was just thinking about things. I woke up after a nightmare just... ended. It was very strange." She returned her gaze to the rain outside.

"That's odd. Do you wanna talk about it?" Andrew smiled mischievously; deciding to keep his tactic a secret. Good thing it actually worked.

Her eyes weren't focused on anything at all; they began to form tears.

"I almost saw you die. Every time I see myself killing that man. You see, it's not the fact that I killed him that's tearing me apart. He was a terrible person; affiliated with people just like him. I didn't like it, but I don't hold many regrets. But I came _so close_ to losing you... It pains me."

Andrew approached his damsel in distress; obviously in need of comfort. A tender hand gently massaged her shoulder; and it felt like the hand of God was working away at her stress.

"You know I'm proud of you, right? You saved my ass. I can't thank you enough for it."

"I was just doing what you said we should: Having each other's backs."

"Exactly. There's a reason I _didn't_ get hurt. That reason is _you._ "

Realization struck Angela as she saw what he meant now. There would be close calls now and again; and eventually, one of them would get hurt.

But as long as they were watching over one another, neither of them would lose their significant other.

Angela swiftly sat her glass down and stood up, embracing Andrew and burying her face into his shoulder. She let the tears flow freely for a minute.

It was okay to let the emotions go once in a while. Andrew was just fine with it.

Angela sobbed for a minute or two before her breathing steadied. She didn't really know _why_ she shed tears so profusely all of a sudden.

"Thank you, schnuckiputzi. I needed that..." She confessed weakly.

"Anytime, Angie. I'm _always_ here for you. Remember that."

She simply nodded. She suddenly defied gravity; a resounding yelp as she was lifted from the ground, bridal style.

Thankfully, nobody was around to see a blonde puffy-eyed woman being carried through the building. Andrew made sure to check his corners; just like in combat. Soon enough, they were at the door to Angela's room. Andrew had a sense of Deja vu as he opened the door with a woman in his arms. He _had_ done this before, after all.

Entering the room, he laid the beauty in his arms on the couch, where she pulled on his hand. He twisted back around, and she reached towards his face. They shared a deep kiss. Andrew hadn't planned for the night to get sexual, and he wondered if it would escalate into something intimate.

The kissing got more and more intense as the seconds passed; each of the two intent on exploring every inch of their mouths with their tongues. They pulled apart for air; exchanging hot breaths just an inch away from each other's faces. Angela's face contorted into a lustful smile; her engine was revving, so to speak.

Andrew had picked her up once again and laid his back on the couch, allowing Angela to be on top. She accepted the position as she climbed on top of him, interlocking hands, legs, and lips, too. As their makeout session grew steamier, their clothes slowly became scarce. Soon, a shirtless Angela sat upon a clotheless Andrew; save for his boxers that showed a thick log begging to be set free.

Angela stood up, intent on removing her pants. Walking a short distance away, she slowly slid her pants off; allowing an excited man a _very_ nice view while she stripped downwards. Now, only a pair of black panties and a matching black bra that jiggled with the tentative steps she retraced back towards the couch.

Meanwhile, Andrew found an opportunity to show his wit once again.

"Have you ever looked in a mirror?" Angela simply rolled her eyes as she gasped and held a finger up, as if remembering something. Quickly making her way to her dresser, she opened the bottom drawer and shuffled some clothes to the side as she grabbed two things: a black bottle, a belt, and a piece of black cloth. She stuffed the bottle in her bra so she could hide that until he couldn't see.

"Watcha got there?" Andrew inquired. She simply held up the belt and black strip of cloth.

Andrew's eyes widened a little in surprise of the sudden kink she revealed.

"I'm down." Andrew smiled in anticipation. He wasn't into heavy bondage or anything like that; but he did have a _slight_ submissive side; which Angela was more than happy to indulge.

She tied the cloth around his eyes, and tied his hands behind his back using the belt; making sure everything was comfortable. She pulled off the remaining pieces of clothing from herself, and reassumed a cowgirl position on her masculine counterpart. He was _very_ excited for what was about to come.

She slowly and teasingly pulled his undergarments off, letting his thick member flop outwards and upwards. She smiled lustfully, and she used a gentle hand to slowly begin stroking it. After a bit of slow stroking, she picked up the pace a little, before she, too, began to feel aroused. She gave his shaft a long lick from the base to the tip, earning a gentle moan from the man under her will.

She began suckling on his tip; swirling her tongue around him skillfully. He was pulsating hard; and it was driving her crazy. She needed some attention, _now._ Flipping herself around, they assumed a 69 position, with one exception.

The bottle she grabbed earlier was a small container of lube; she wanted to try something new tonight. She was sure they'd both like it.

Andrew instinctively began licking her womanhood, earning some moans in retaliation; before Angela spoke up.

"As much as I enjoy that, you need to go higher." She was referring to her tight asshole.

Andrew was hesitant at first, but upon first taste, he found it wasn't unpleasant at all. Surprisingly, it tasted nice. She must have prepared for this.

He began exploring the inner ring of her ass, swirling his tongue around the inside, earning pleased moans from the woman on top of him.

Meanwhile, she was giving her man a nice blowjob; nothing special. She didn't feel like going deep tonight; it was quite exhausting. She gave her best, though, and she soon found herself more flustered than ever before. She lifted herself from his shaft with a resounding 'plop!' as she released herself from him.

Angela reached for the small bottle, and squirted some of the slippery lubricant on her hand, and applied it to his cock via handjob. She stroked his hard member for a few moments, before she used what remained on her backside. She flipped herself around once again, reassuming a cowgirl stance; her back curled inwards as she stood tall on her knees.

Angela spoke again. "Are you ready, schnuckiputzi? This is going to be great!" She said excitedly.

"More than ever." He growled in anticipation. He wanted this _so bad._

Her winking anus came in contact with his burning shaft, and she gently pushed downwards onto it. It was painful at first; anal sex was far from natural. She bit her lip as his tip poked inside of her backside, and she slowly slid downwards, feeling every inch of his long cock in her asshole. She had her hands on his chest, face contorted in light pain.

"God, you're so fucking tight..." Andrew groaned audibly.

She kept going, slowly making her way down until she came into contact with his body. She'd managed to take his full length in her ass. She moaned loud; more pleasure than pain now.

Slowly but surely, she lifted upwards, intent on riding her lover into the sunset. Andrew threw his head backwards in pleasure and moaned loudly. Angela found she lost most of his length out of her, and she lowered herself faster this time; and she gasped in pleasure.

It was _certainly_ something new. And she _fucking loved it._

It took a little bit, but she eventually got up to a moderate riding speed, bouncing up and down; intent on giving Andrew the best orgasm of his life. She reached underneath him and undid the belt; releasing his hands. He licked his index and middle fingers; covering them in saliva before gently inserting them into her womanhood. She gasped in return; an immense wave of pleasure shooting through her veins.

The entire scene was really intense, as Andrew soon began fondling a breast of hers with his other hand. He wasn't wasting the opportunity to make use of his lack of restraints. Soon, the blindfold came off, too. She wanted him to see everything. Her breasts bounced crazily as she rode him like a horse. Their lips met one another, and a makeout session pursued their intimate lovemaking.

Muffled moans resounded off the walls as the thrusts involved increased in frequency and speed; both of them nearing climax. While they both knew they were close, Andrew made it obvious.

"Angie, I'm close..." He heaved between moans.

"Ja, same... Come on, I want you deeper!" She shouted. One might worry they'd attract unwanted attention, but the walls were soundproofed, thankfully enough.

Hard slaps of skin bounced off the walls and filled the room, as Andrew kicked into full speed. Angela shot upwards and threw her head back; borderline screaming the entire time.

Andrew met a similar fate, growling loudly as he neared climax. A few more hard, fast thrusts later, and the two came at the same time. Andrew emptied his seed into a place it shouldn't really be, as he quickly shoved three fingers in and out of her vagina faster than a machine gun. The entire time Angela was moaning wildly; her body quivering from the mind-blowing orgasm he was experiencing. Andrew finished emptying himself into her backside and she soon fell forwards onto his chest, and they began the recovery process.

The next minute or so was just heavy breathing; each one of them coming to terms with the events that occurred just moments prior.

"Mein Gott, du bist erstaunlich..." Angela heaved between deep breaths.

"Believe me, you were just as good." Andrew admitted; not even knowing what she said.

They just laid there for a little bit, resting from the intense lovemaking session. Soon, they found their way into the shower; where they assisted one another in cleaning themselves from the sweat and _other_ bodily fluids that'd accumulated. Once that was said and done, they returned to the couch and simply lay together, snuggling the night away as they put on a movie and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

The couple certainly shared one sentiment:

They'd found the _perfect_ partner. In every way possible, including in bed.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this chapter is late! I'm feeling a lot better now, and I thought I'd try and make it up to you guys with a sexual chapter. I apologize if the implied fetishes aren't your cup of tea; I wanted to change it up a bit. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading. As always, thanks for doing so, and I hope the length of this chapter makes up for lost time.**

 **Cheers!**


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days were largely uneventful; mostly filled with general activities and the occasional check-up on Genji. Word was, the R&D department was close to finishing his suit's blueprints; and they'd take it to Torbjorn to have it made.

That's what brought the couple in lab coats to the other side of the building.

"So, what do you think?" A nurse inquired.

"I think it's great. We may need to make adjustments for weapons when he begins field work; obviously. But, one step at a time. Actually _creating_ the suit is a good priority." Andrew responded plainly.

The nurse nodded as she handed over a couple rolls of blue paper to him. Angela was mostly silent during the quick meeting they held with the nurse; as she held no objections to anything prior. They exchanged thanks and goodbyes before leaving to find the Swedish engineer.

"I can't wait to see Genji up and about; he seems like a good man." Angela exclaimed. Andrew shot her a sarcastically evil gaze.

"You know what I mean... I'd never cheat on you!" She ran a finger down his chest seductively as he smiled.

"Good, I don't need that on my mind, too. He does seem like an interesting person. Guess we'll find out soon enough, huh?" He voiced his thoughts. Angela simply nodded.

Going through the reception area and then the hallway that housed their rooms, they stepped into the elevator and went downwards to the workshop.

"Have you seen about the tensions rising in London? Something to do with Omnics." Angela started a conversation.

"Yeah, the Commander mentioned something about it. Said the Prime Minister forbade our intervention." Andrew responded almost sadly.

"How barbaric..." Was all she said before Andrew rapped on the door to the workshop.

The door swung open and the couple was forced to look downwards at the man.

"Hey Chief, got another set of armor for ya. Not for us, though." Andrew greeted him briefly.

"Talkin' about the new arrival? What was his name... Genni? Something like that?" The dwarf responded, slightly confused.

"Genji." Angela corrected him.

"Ah, I'll be sure to remember that. Well, I've got nothing going on right now, so I'll gladly take the papers." The dwarf reached up to Andrew, who was extending the blueprints downwards to him.

"Thanks, just drop it by R&D when you're done; they'll tell us." Andrew thanked him and they left with a wave from everyone to everyone.

 **~4pm, several hours after events prior**

Andrew was holding his companion close as they sat around lazily; watching old movies. The new ones weren't that great; or so they believed. Suddenly, a vibration could be heard and felt.

Angela reached into her pocket after adjusting herself; her jeans fit her form a little _too_ well. After pulling it out, she revealed the text message from the Commander.

'Meet me in my office soon, mission coming up.'

'Gotcha, be there in a few' She responded swiftly. She held the phone up to the man clenching her for him to see the two-message conversation.

"Hmm. Guess we can finish this movie and head over, see what it's all about. Is it urgent?" He inquired.

"Don't think so... I believe he can wait another hour." She smiled after she procrastinated.

 **~An hour later, in Jack's office**

"Welcome, have a seat, everyone. Except you, mountain man. I prefer my chairs _intact._ " Jack said with a chuckle. Reinhardt laughed heartily; the man had no shame. He knew he'd break the small chairs with his massive muscles. Even Lena gave a laugh; but she always did.

However, everyone else participated in easing up in a seat. After everyone was visibly comfortable, Jack decided to inform them of upcoming events.

"Okay, everyone. I'll cut to the chase: We're going to London." Jack stated simply.

"Didn't the Prime Minister say otherwise?" Andrew protested.

"Yes. Meet in Hangar 18 tomorrow by noon and we'll head out. Dismissed." Lena smiled at her charming ability to persuade the commander into letting them intervene.

Everyone filed out and returned to their activities; mentally preparing for tomorrow.

A minute later, and the couple found themselves back in Angela's room. Sitting on the couch, Angela seemed a bit contemplative as Andrew poured a glass of water for them both.

"What's wrong?" He seeked to satisfy his concern.

"Come here." She responded a little quietly.

He complied as he made his way to the couch only a few strides away. Setting the glasses on the short table in front of it, he sat close to his partner.

"Well? Don't leave me in the dark." He offered a warm smile that calmed Angela's nerves as she reflected it.

"I just... Promise me you'll be careful, okay? Last mission, you had a knife to your throat, and I-" She was cut off by a passionate kiss. Surprised at first, but she melted into it.

"I love you. When you worry about me, I get butterflies in my stomach. Not many people show concern for me; it's usually the other way around. But I will, I promise." He held her shoulders reassuringly; and a feeling wavered over Angela.

She believed him.

"Danke..." She embraced her masculine counterpart tightly; effectively presenting how much she cared for him. Andrew replicated her actions; repeating his care for the woman in his arms. Angela silently shed a tear at the beauty of his words. The sheer absurdity of the fact that a few simple words from her lover were all it took to rewire her once frayed nerves was simply astonishing.

After an event that seemed straight out of a cheesy romantic novel, they returned to their lazy activities for the remainder of the day. They'd likely argue that they were resting for the mission.

Technically, they weren't wrong.

 **~The next morning; 10:30am**

Angela's eyelashes slowly fluttered as she awoke peacefully. The couple shared a similar fate in that neither could sleep well without the company of their other half. However, that turned around when the circumstances held true.

Angela yawned adorably and stretched all the way; pulling her muscles from their rest. Naturally, she reached to her face to rub her eyes open; except her right hand was sticky.

 _'What the hell?'_ she thought. Lifting the blanket, there was a wet spot where her womanhood was underneath her panties. Her usual sleep attire was an oversized shirt that belonged to the man next to her, and her panties. No bra; her bosoms needed freedom.

The spot underneath her crotch was damp and sticky, and she sighed; only a little frustrated.

 _'Must've been one of_ those _dreams, I suppose.'_ She wondered why she slept so well.

She needed to clean her mess up, so she looked to her phone to see the time.

'10:30 AM'

Her stomach dropped and her eyes widened.

Nearly jumping out of bed from the lack of extra time they had before the mission, she weighed her options: There was _no_ way she'd get the sheet off without waking Andrew up, so there was no replacing it without him finding out. She thought a little harder; praying an idea came from her brainstorm.

She slapped her forehead at the lack of realization towards the simple (but temporary) solution: Just cover it up! How could she have failed to see that?

She simply grabbed another sheet and laid it over her messy spot. She'd have to wash it when she came back from the mission; if she had the energy.

In the panic to solve her issue, the man still in bed couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

Andrew started laughing hysterically at the problem she found herself in. He was the only one who realized he had been awake for the past five minutes while she was biting nails and pacing ever-so-slightly.

The fit of hysteria surprised Angela and she yelped in fright of the sudden, loud noise. Andrew slowly sat up.

"Don't laugh at me!" She tried to sound forceful, but ultimately failed as a shade of red flowed through her cheeks. She scrunched her head closer to her crossed arms in embarrassment.

Andrew found a moment to breathe. "Angie, it's no big deal, there's no shame to be found here. You didn't have to hide it; although I wouldn't expect you to simply tell me. You did wake me up in the night, after all." He smiled after explaining her fruitless endeavor.

Hearing that she'd been caught pleasuring herself without realizing in her sleep made the red in her face intensify. Andrew chuckled a bit more before walking to her. He approached her, and they shared a gaze.

Andrew smiled wider before he used his hands to squish her face. She was adorable when she was embarrassed. Angela simply closed her eyes and reflected his happy expression; and her cheeks returned to normal as she felt like a child again. The simple act worked wonders to lighten her mood.

"Stop!" She laughed, feeling her face morph in different directions. Soon she grabbed his hands, and their fingers interlocked before they shared a deep, love-filled kiss.

Little moments like this made life enjoyable. Simply being silly and stupid from time to time made things much easier to deal with.

Soon enough, they realized they were short on time and began preparing for the day ahead. Supposedly they'd be briefed on the way to London.

During their downtime in the week, Andrew's room was somewhat repurposed; and now had two tables with their gear lain out on top. From their physical armor, to their wings, and even their armaments. After gearing up, it was just shy of noon, so they set out to Hangar 18, where they were told to be.

A mechanical sound of a zipper could be heard several times behind them; and they reflexively turned around to see a blue beam traveling towards them.

"Hiya!" Tracer beamed with a wave.

"Hello! Will you be accompanying us on the mission?" Angela inquired.

"You bet! I was the one who convinced the Commander to let us go. London's ma hometown, so I have to be there to help!" The thin lady was filled to the brim with enthusiasm.

"I see. Do you have any family there?"

"Yes and no. Like a lotta other people, I lost my parents in the Omnic Crisis. But I do have my girlfriend, Emily!" She was sad at the thought of her parents, but brightened when she mentioned her partner.

"I told you, schnuckiputzi." Angela mentally slapped herself for saying his pet name around another person, but Lena didn't catch on.

"Told me what?" Andrew seemed confused.

"That she's homosexual." She didn't bother hiding it; and Lena didn't mind. She was proud to be gay. One might think that if you looked it up, the definition would simply be a picture of the woman with a glowing harness across her chest.

Lena nodded happily. 'Yep, time-traveler _and_ proud lesbian!" She didn't bother filtering her vocabulary.

"Interesting combination, but I'm not judging." Andrew smirked.

Soon enough, they found themselves standing near the hatch to an Orca; though this wasn't a dropship variant; rather, it was a payload variant, designed to carry large (you guessed it) payloads. Random staff members were loading a large device into the ship. It vaguely resembled a large bomb, but it seemed more advanced, with its various dials and buttons.

Angela stood several paces away from the ship; using a small device on a cart to make quick calibrations to her Caduceus staff. Andrew was next to her as she talked to Reinhardt.

"The commander's been under a lot of stress lately... His decision-making has been... Interesting. Any idea what changed his mind?" The burly man spoke, referring to the mission to London.

"A fresh perspective." She said with a smile. As if on cue, a slim figure blinked into the room

"Cadet Oxton, reporting for duty!" Lena informed everyone excitedly.

This was when the couple saw Torbjorn's grumpy side.

"Hmph. Looks like the cavalry's here." He spoke grumpily.

"My name's Oxton." She corrected him.

"Good for you. I'll be on the ship." He stated simply and disappeared into the Orca.

Lena walked to and nudged Reinhardt on his giant elbow. "What's his problem?" She wondered.

"Do not worry, young one. He is just hard-headed, do not take it personally. The commander told me I should keep an eye on you." He stated happily. "We've invested a great deal in your career, after all. I think he likes you!" He spoke enthusiastically.

"Me?" She deadpanned.

"He said you were very persuasive." He said with a smile, and gestured towards the dropship.

She began walking, and she was flanked by the couple. Angela rested a hand on her shoulder.

"There are a lot of people depending on us, Lena." Angela said. "Just call for us if you need help." Andrew finished her statement, not beating around the bush.

"Welcome to the team, rookie!" Reinhardt flashed a thumbs-up before he, too, disappeared into the ship.

Lena nodded happily before she paused for a moment.

"...The cavalry's here... Not bad." She muttered, resuming towards the ship.

 _'Not half bad.'_

 **~6pm, King's Row**

The group exited an underground door and found themselves in a subway tunnel.

"This is Morrison, your mission is simple: Liberate King's Row. Good luck out there, Agents." He reminded them through their earpieces.

The stairs leading out of the subway station had a few purple Omnics with light firearms; and the group made short work of them.

"There are three anti-aircraft guns you need to hack with your portable drones so we can drop the payload" Jack informed them.

"This is Captain Amari; first air defense node is right around the corner. And Reinhardt? Don't charge in there on your own." She scolded him playfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Captain!" He responded happily.

After a few more simple robots, they found a garage with a terminal inside. Andrew deployed a small drone that began scanning the terminal.

"Null Sector forces approaching your position!" Ana informed them.

"Here we go..." Lena sounded hesitant.

A small wave of Null Troopers swarmed the garage and the surrounding area. Between Reinhardt's shield, Lena's quick bursts of pistol fire, and Andrew's mid-range covering fire, they didn't stand a chance.

"See? Nothing to worry about!" Reinhardt reassured Lena.

"Who said I was worried?" She shot back.

"Well, you forgot to tie your shoes." He stated simply.

"Oh!... Wait, my shoes don't have laces!" She mentally scolded herself for forgetting that.

Soon, the hack was finished and the AA-gun slumped downwards.

"Great job team, move to the second gun. I've marked it on your displays." The Captain told them.

Several more of the simple Troopers lingered around; and were dispatched swiftly. Everyone made short work of the Omnics with their EM-Ammunition, specifically prescribed by Torbjorn. Angela's Pulse Slugs made short work of any enemies that got too close. They soon arrived at a statue in the center of town with a purple terminal attached. A drone was sent from Reinhardt, and they hack was soon under way.

"Detecting a different energy signature in your area... Must be a different type of Omnic." The Captain informed them.

"Just what the world needed..." Torbjorn grumbled.

It was much tougher to fight in every aspect. It had a front-facing shield, which was countered by Lena's ability to flank enemies unexpectedly. Reinhardt lowered his shield, and the rocket thruster on his back kicked on He charged toward the beast of a machine, and crushed it into a wall. It fell into several large pieces.

More waves of the Troopers and Eradicators flooded the area, trying to halt the hacking of their anti-aircraft weaponry. Their attempts were futile, needless to say.

"You're exposed in that area. Watch for attacks from all directions." Captain Amari led them to believe. They had no reason not to.

After another minute of constant battle, the second gun flopped downwards; and their Captain spoke once more.

"You shouldn't be far from the last node. It's in the Cathedral; just up the road."

The team moved to the location, only to be interrupted by an Eradicator with two Troopers on its sides.

Lena wasted no time in pulling out a Pulse Bomb and tossing it in their direction.

"Time's up!" She quipped before a distorted explosion was heard. A smoldering pile of metal chunks was all that remained.

The team moved inside. A terminal was seen on the right wall.

"Hack initiated!" Angela said out loud.

Their comms resounded once again. This time, it was Morrison.

"Detecting _significant_ Null Sector forces in your area." He stated simply.

Several more waves of Eradicators and Troopers were dispatched as the team was forced to work harder and harder the more impending the forces became. Soon enough, the third AA-gun slumped over.

"Dropship is en route to the Clocktower." Captain Amari said.

The team left the Cathedral as Morrison spoke:

"Rendezvouz at the Courtyard." He ordered.

"There it is! Let's hope those guns really _are_ down..." Torbjorn sounded hesitant.

"This will be a quick mission if they aren't..." Reinhardt stated briefly.

They saw a small floating platform with several exhaust pipes burping out flames as they regrouped.

"The payload will need a moment to charge." Morrison informed them that they'd need to defend it for several minutes.

"Do you really think it'll work?" Lena inquired.

 _"I_ built it. Of course it'll work!" Torbjorn sounded offended.

"Inspires confidence, doesn't he?" Reinhardt shouted sarcastically. Torbjorn grumbled something in a foreign language, but decided to let it go.

"Null Sector forces are inbound to your position." Morrison stated, indicating the start of their defense.

A small wall of Troopers was crushed into Oblivion as Reinhardt crashed into them. Not long after, small, two-legged dinosaur-esque Omnics began pouring in.

"Watch out for the Slicers! They aren't as strong, but they'll tear up the payload." Amari informed them.

Wave after wave of enemies were destroyed with relative ease; the payload recieving only minimal damage. The mission was going well, so far.

"See? Like I told you, it just needed a moment to get warmed up!" Torbjorn bellowed.

"So, it's ready to move out?" Reinhardt inquired; hesitative.

"Not... Quite yet." Torbjorn regretted to say it.

"I should have known. Team, get ready for another wave of attacks!" Reinhardt shouted.

A large spherical-shaped purple orb was dispatched, and it began floating towards them. It was difficult to take down with its ridiculous armor, but when it went down, the loud whirring noise it made ceased.

More waves of general waves came to meet their imminent demise, before a noise indicating a failure in the payload resounded.

"Torbjorn, what... was that sound?" Angela asked worryingly.

"Seems like we hit, uh... a little snag. He responded.

"Define 'little snag.'" She shot back.

"Forget about it, just defend the payload! It's going to work, trust me!" He shouted angrily.

Soon, Bastion units began to drop from the sky. These war machines had a small gun for an arm, but could transform into a turret capable of ripping forests into sawdust.

More waves of enemies were dealt with; several Bastion units almost taking out Reinhardt's shield was the only thing they had to worry about.

"Torbjorn, status update!" Reinhardt ordered.

"Generators are green, propulsion systems are waking up... Just a little longer!" He responded.

Another detonator hit the ground. Another pulse bomb was thrown.

"Ahaha! Get ready for this!" Torbjorn shouted as the payload made a sound not entirely unlike an old-world steam-powered train.

"Escort the payload to the power station. Once it's there, well, it's up to Torbjorn. Handing you over to Commander Reyes, Amari out." She bid them farewell.

Soon, Reyes spoke on the comms. "Reyes here. Latest Blackwatch intelligence indicated heavy numbers inside the power station. More Troopers, Eradicators, Bastions, and some OR-14s."

After a few seconds of escorting the payload to its destination, a Bastion unit in the shape of a tank squeaked as it rolled into the street.

"Bastion, watch out!" Lena shouted.

It unleashed a torrent of artillery rounds designed to decimate anything it came into contact with. Thankfully, Reinhardt charged it into a wall and the rest of the team made short work of the unit.

Many more of the purple robots screeched as they were hit with hails of bullets from the team. Soon, they arrived at the Power Station's gate.

"It's firing up!" Torbjorn shouted.

"Should we be standing further away?" Lena wondered; careful of the clearly malfunctioning payload. At least, she thought.

"Maybe behind my shield." Reinhardt suggested.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" Torbjorn remarked.

"Get that door open, now! Energy levels are peaking!" Reyes informed them.

The payload began to shake violently and glowed yellow, before it abruptly exploded. Thankfully, the team was behind Reinhardt's extended shield.

"We've detected a massive power surge from inside the plant. Best guess; they're gonna try to blow it." Reyes told them.

"What are your orders, sir?" Reinhardt inquired.

"Focus on those OR-15s; they're your first priority, so take them out!" Reyes commanded them.

"Go, go! Take out the Null Sector troops inside!" Reinhardt ordered his team.

A large robot with a machine gun on its arm emerged from around the corner. It had four legs, and began laying down fire.

 **"Hammer DOWN!"** Reinhardt bellowed amongst the crowd. He smashed his hammer into the ground as hard as he possibly could; summoning every ounce of strength he could. The ground cracked in many ways; nothing but charred valleys in the floor remained. The quadruped bot and its friends were stunned to the ground, and the team makes quick work of the leftovers.

More various enemies approached, and were dispatched as quickly as the others. The only hiccups in their massive killstreaks were the Bastions in Tank Forms and the OR-15s.

After a few minutes of heated battle, the group prevailed.

"Great work team; rendezvouz at the LZ for extraction." Reyes sounded and signed off.

It'd been a long day; and a tough one, at that. Everyone retraced their footsteps and returned home.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed reading! I made some divergences in the canon lore here, swapped some dialogue lines around so they made more sense. I don't have much else to say, so... Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day!**


	16. Chapter 16

The vehicle stumbled on the gravelly road; slowly crunching to a halt in front of a large residential area. There were about 4 cabins; each comprised of a dark, rich wood that screamed 'feels like home.'

One by one, everyone stepped outside of the car. It was custom made for Overwatch, since they knew there'd be moments like this where everyone needed to get away for a bit.

Vacation.

The couple were the last to get out; slowly filing after the others. Reinhardt sat in the specially made seat for him; being the mountain of a man he was. Seeing the burly man struggle to exit the car was nothing short of hilarious.

The car switched off, and Jack stepped out from the driver seat.

"Welcome to Overwatch's get-away. The Black Forest Resort." He said proudly.

"So, do we just pick a cabin and get settled in?" Andrew asked.

"Can't see why not. I've been told these are unlocked, and the keys should be lying on a table somewhere." Jack gave an affirmative nod.

"Alright, let's get moving!" Andrew declared, grabbing several suitcases from the trunk of the long vehicle.

Slowly, but surely, everyone got their luggage from the car. It was a bit of a tight trip, considering the party members present. Not everyone came; Jack, Torbjorn, and Reinhardt made it. However, Ana went to see her husband in Egypt and Lena made her way to London to visit her girlfriend.

And the couple, of course.

This was Angela's _second_ favorite holiday. Her first was Halloween. She'd already made reservations for next year; she even had a costume idea in mind.

Each member of the team encumbered with two or more suitcases, they each picked a cabin and got to moving in for the next couple weeks.

The four cabins were arranged in a circular formation, and had a gravelly path blanketed in snow leading to each one. The cabins surrounded a picnic area with a large bonfire in the center. The team made a mental note to make use of it soon.

Andrew picked the Northern-most cabin and went for the door handle. Just like Jack said, the door was unlocked. The couple were greeted by a cozy interior full of crimson carpet and wooden furniture; the seats and couches were all covered in a soft, brown cloth.

The entrance was diluted from the main area. Walking out of a _very_ short hallway, a soft couch accompanied by a low coffee table could be seen against the left wall. The right wall had a stone fireplace, and two doors on each side. Straight ahead was a dining area; and further in was the kitchen. Each of the rooms had a full bathroom; which seemed odd, but nobody was complaining.

Andrew immediately relieved himself of his luggage, and Angela mimicked his actions. It was still freezing cold in the room, so he made towards the fireplace. Luckily enough, some wood was already in place, waiting to warm the house. Though the fire pit was a good source of heat, the cabin didn't lack electricity. It was the twenty-first century, after all.

Igniting the fireplace and using a nearby dimmer-switch to slowly illuminate the room to a comfortable brightness, Andrew soon found himself nearly asleep with an exhausted Angela on the couch. He was simply laying the back of his head on the wall of the couch, whereas Angela rested her head against his shoulder.

"I like this place; it feels... cozy." Angela used a moment to find the correct term.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one. Now, as much as I enjoy this, I think we should check out the bedroom, 'cause its nearly midnight." Andrew suggested.

"Really? It's _that_ late?"

"Yeah. Seemed like a shorter ride, but as it turns out, the distance from Zurich to here is longer than we both thought, I guess."

"Ja, I suppose so. Let's see what we're working with." She started towards the bedroom door to the left of the fireplace. Upon entry, a large bed with enough room for the both of them was seen. Not only would they both _fit,_ but they'd even have enough room to sleep comfortably.

It's not like they needed it, though, considering how close they usually were to each other.

Peeling the thick blankets from the sheets of the bed, they both shared a smile at the generous amount of space and warmth this would provide.

Soon enough, they were changing into more comfortable clothing. It was too cold to simply sleep with a lack of garments, but they didn't bother wearing much. Angela wore a shirt that used to belong to Andrew, but she stole it saying, 'it smelled like him' and 'is baggy and nice.' The shirt _was_ a couple sizes larger than her, so Andrew couldn't deny that it looked cute on her. He never objected to her keeping a shirt or two.

Her simple panties allowed free movement of her legs, so she could sleep comfortably. Andrew simply laid in his briefs and nothing else; deeming not even a shirt necessary. He figured they'd wrap around one another for warmth, anyhow.

Soon, the electric heat was activated in fear of forgetting about the live flame burning the house down (it was unlikely, but they both agreed to be safe rather than sorry), and turned the lights off. Everything said and done, they soon huddled together like they normally would on any other day, and drifted into a deep sleep.

 **9:30am, the next morning**

Andrew was the first to awaken this time. Usually, he was brought to life by his partner's slender hand drawing pictures on his skin, but he managed to beat her to the punch. He somewhat resented his partner's bosoms for a moment, since it meant he couldn't muck about her chest the same way she did for him.

Only for a moment though. They _were_ her boobs, after all.

He instead opted to run his thumb across her soft cheek, taking in her clear skin and perfect face. He loved the feel of of... _her._ It wasn't something he could put into words.

His hand made its way into her hair; frazzled about her head. He didn't mind, that much was obvious as he began caressing her scalp. It was a nice feeling for both parties involved.

Soon, her eyelashes twitched, and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled warmly at his repetitive stroking; it was something she enjoyed quite a lot. Had she realized he was doing it sooner, she'd probably pretended to stay asleep, so he'd do it longer.

Something even as simple as caressing made her day _that_ much better.

"Guten Morgen, my queen." Andrew greeted her newly conscious form.

"Mmm... I love when you speak like that..." Angela yawned adorably and stretched afterwards; sitting up in the bed. Andrew mimicked her actions.

"Like what?" He inquired.

"German. Your accent has a nice way of saying our words."

"Oh. Y'know, to me, I don't have an accent, so it's a little weird." He didn't know much of the language, but made a mental note to speak it more often.

Andrew quickly checked one of his hidden briefcases; which held Angela's Christmas present. It wasn't a holiday commonly celebrated in these parts, but everyone in the Overwatch foundation was aware of the holiday; even embracing it.

He'd worked _incredibly_ hard on this one, and it took more effort to keep it secret than it was to actually _make_ it. Closing the locks on it, he made sure it was tucked away under the bed. Hopefully, she wouldn't find it. The surprise would still be great, though.

"Schnuckiputzi, come here!" Her voice was raised from the next room.

Andrew quickly finished obscuring the case and made his way into the living room. Angela was standing in the middle of a room, holding two Santa hats and a piece of paper.

 _'Breakfast at my place. Wear these!'_

 _-Reinhardt'_

"Well?" Angela awaited his reaction.

"Can't see why not." He smiled and donned the hats given to them. Angela followed in his footsteps, letting her blonde hair flow freely to her shoulders before putting the hat on her head.

Several minutes later, they found the right cabin and went inside. The couple made a mental note of which cabins belong to their respective occupants. Reinhardt was in the Western-most cabin, Jack was in the Eastern cabin, and Torbjorn in the Southern cabin.

After having to check every living quarters for everyone, they finally found the correct cabin. The layouts for every cabin was exactly the same, save for a few pieces of furniture. Reinhardt had everyone sitting at a table in his diner area while he cooked away. The table had plates on cloth; elegant silverware lining the edges of the tablecloth underneath.

The two were initially confused at the lack of Torbjorn's presence, but it vanished when they saw a short man on a stool helping Reinhardt in the kitchen.

Everyone expected Reinhardt to cook well, but for some reason, nobody knew Torbjorn could.

"Hello, my friends!" Reinhardt greeted in his ever-so-cheerful tone.

"Hey, big guy! Whatcha cookin' up?" Andrew inquired.

"Too many things to count, but I can guarantee it will be delicious! I've been told I'm a great cook." Reinhardt prided over his ability to whip up a meal.

"I'm happy to hear that, because frankly, I'm famished." Angela emphasized her words by rubbing her stomach.

"I've had his food before, it's pretty good, I'll admit." Jack confessed from a seat under the table.

"Just take your seats; we're almost finished in here." Torbjorn sounded pleased at their work in the kitchen. The result was _sure_ to be impressive.

Several minutes later, large plates of food were being brought into the dining room; and soon enough, the table was filled with plates of all kinds.

Many dishes were present; from biscuits and gravy to a juicy ham. It was more of a brunch, really. An easier way to sum up the table was: breakfast _and_ dinner. Not completely either one, but half of both.

Once the generous amount of food was placed about, Reinhardt took his seat and announced proudly:

" **Dig in!"**

No-one wasted any time in getting started. Forks and knives began poking at foods and stabbing at sides; spoons scooping gravies and other similar condiments. Everyone soon began feasting on the ridiculous amount of food they gathered.

Once everyone had their food and began eating, conversations arose.

"So, Reinhardt, where'd you learn to cook like this? This is amazing!" Angela exclaimed.

"It's something that has been passed down in the generations. I mostly learned from my father and grandmother throughout my life. It's a bit cliché, but when my grandmother passed away, she left a large recipe book of many instructions for many meals. I have my favorite ones memorized by heart." Reinhardt's pride definitely showed in his words.

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother. I'm sure she was a fantastic woman." Angela extended her condolences.

"Thank you, Angela. You see, when someone close to me dies, I do not mourn. Yes, I _do_ miss those who have passed and such, but I cannot let their deaths bring me down. I seek only to make them proud. Knowing that they are watching from above, I only do what would make them proud. I do this, so they can be happy in the afterlife, as well." He ended his speech with a smile.

"That's very honorable. Is your father still around?" Andrew inquired.

"Yes! He's quite old now, though. 97. I suspect he will pass soon, but he's lived- _still_ lives a wonderful life."

"I'm glad to hear it! Did he do the same thing you did? The Crusader program?"

"Yes. He retired at about 70, believe it or not. I'm a lot like him, apparently. I've been told I'm quite stubborn. What about you, friend? What are your parents like?"

Andrew shrunk in his seat; clearly uncomfortable about the topic being redirected at him.

"Well... Neither are here, sadly. My mom was a nurse of some kind, I don't really remember. All I know is that medicine was the only thing she taught me, really. So that's why I'm here, now. Not so bad." Andrew tried to lighten up.

"I am truly sorry to hear about it; and that I brought up an uncomfortable conversation for you." Reinhardt sounded truly sincere.

"No worries, you couldn't have known."

The next few minutes were a little awkward, but it was broken by a cheerful Reinhardt too excited to contain himself.

"I neglected to mention I got stockings for everyone. It's not much, but I _did_ get everyone something." He rose from his seat and disappeared into his bedroom; only to reappear after a second with four red stockings filled with trivial items.

He handed each stocking to its new respective owner.

"Danke!" Angela looked excited. She always was when it came to gifts. Then again, who wouldn't be?

"Thanks!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to, y'know." Jack didn't sound unhappy in the least, but he felt guilty because he didn't get anything.

"Nonsense, my friends. Do not worry about anything but my gifts to you for now."

"I appreciate it, ya big oaf." Torbjorn jabbed his friend in the side; they were good buddies.

"I don't know much about the interest of everyone here, but I tried my best. Tell me what you think!"

Everyone waited for the first person to begin digging into their stocking. When no-one made a move, Angela decided to go first.

Entering the opening at the top, several candy canes were seen immediately. Several other candies were seen as well, but one thing in particular caught her eye...

"Oh Mein Gott, you got me these?!" She exclaimed loudly as she retrieved a box of name-brand Swiss chocolates from the bottom. "How did you know? These are my _favorite!"_

"Lucky guess? I quite like them, myself." Reinhardt smiled warmly; thankful that he made a good choice.

"Thank you, Reinhardt. You've given Andrew some good competition." She shot a smug look at her companion next to her; who returned the expression.

"I think I can top it, but let's see what the old man got everyone else first."

Reinhardt laughed heartily; he was sure that everyone else would like their gifts as well.

"Okay, Andrew! You go next." Angela was laughing along with everyone else.

He complied and reached inside. The same various candies were found, along with his special gift:

A thick disc.

Andrew turned it around in his hands, inspecting it closely to see what it actually was.

"Hit the button on the side." Reinhardt explained.

Andrew found the button he was talking about. When he pressed it, the device emit a beam of light that formed into a picture.

It was a holographic photo frame.

The device began fading between photos he and Angela had taken over their time together. It was mostly them kissing, hugging, or other things. Some were just silly photos they'd taken without the other noticing, others were key moments in their lives. There weren't a _ton_ of pictures, but there were enough to make use of it.

"Y'know, I really like this. It's simple in design but applicable in my life. Thanks, big guy. I really appreciate it." Andrew made sure to emphasize his sincerity.

"You are very welcome, my friend. I actually had to ask Angela for help with actually getting the pictures! Jack, why don't you get inside yours next?" Reinhardt suggested.

Jack only shrugged, but smiled and began his journey.

As expected, various candies and sweets covered his main present.

He dug out two cases; one rectangular in design, and the other cubical. Opening the long, rectangular one first, a pair of aviator sunglasses emerged.

"Oh, these are _nice._ " He quickly tried them on, and fount that they fit perfectly. Their frame was a gleaming silvery chrome that accented its black lenses perfectly.

Opening the other square case, he found a high-tier watch.

"Reinhardt, you didn't have to spend so much on us; you know that, right?"

"My financial situation is something I will thankfully never have to worry about. Now quit reminding me this was optional and try it on!" Reinhardt informed him

Jack complied. The black metal wrapped around his wrist, and the screen lit up in a dim but noticeable white holographic overlay; not entirely unlike Andrew's slideshow device.

"That's really nice, Rein. Thanks a lot!" He sounded a little astounded, but overall happy with his gift.

"Think nothing of it, my friend. Now, Torbjorn, go on!"

The dwarf nodded and reached inside. Once again, various candies obscured his prize. Once he discovered... a _hammer?_

It seemed odd to everyone else, but the short man was _very_ happy.

"Reinhardt, I can't believe you found this! This is state-of-the art! Where'd you get this?!" Torbjorn was _definitely_ giddy.

"A magician never reveals his secrets..." Reinhardt mused.

"Thank you, old friend. I won't forget this."

"Again, do not hold reservations for me. I only wish to see each of you happy."

A few minutes of silence passed (although, not awkward this time) before Andrew finished his plate. He stretched and yawned before rising from his chair.

"If you could excuse me for just a second, I need to get her present. I'll be back." He seemed more excited than Angela.

A few nods from the rest of the group had him assured that leaving for a moment was okay. Knowing this, he made his way outside into the blistering cold and walked a short distance back to his own cabin.

He navigated himself into the bedroom, returning to the hastily-hidden briefcase. Checking inside, he made sure the contents were safe.

Sure enough, they were. But the gift wrap was in there, too.

He began delicately wrapping the briefcase in the thin paper. It was a metallic red, and came with a silky green ribbon. Clear tape was used in a few locations to secure the paper, and once it was complete, he tied the ribbon around the edges; tying it up at the top, forming a bow.

Satisfied with his work, he hefted the case up and made his way back to the festivities. Her gift was a little heavy, but it wasn't something that would be cumbersome when worn.

He shifted the case into one arm while he opened the door; delighted to see everyone's eyes on him as he came in. Surely, everyone was curious.

"Do you need a hand? It looks heavy." Jack offered.

"Nah, it's not that heavy." Andrew waved it off before making his way back to the table. It seemed they cleared it while he was gone. He simply placed it in front of Angela, and a small resounding thud was heard.

"What's in here?" Angela wondered.

"I dunno, why don't you find out?" He replied smugly.

Angela was careful in removing the paper, as not to damage anything inside. After the covering was removed, the first thing she saw (apart from the black briefcase) was a Christmas card. The front simply said: 'Read me out loud!'

And so, she did.

"My dearest Angela,

It took me much hard work and dedication to bring you the best gift I could possibly think of. Not only was it hard to create it, but it was harder to keep it hidden. I hope you enjoy using it as much as I enjoyed making it.

Yours forever, Andrew."

She blushed a little when everyone gave an 'aww' at the heartfelt letter.

"Open it!" Reinhardt exclaimed.

"One-one-nine." Andrew said plainly. She was confused at first, but it passed immediately when she saw the lock.

Flicking the wheels into the correct position, a click was heard; signifying the lock's release. The case opened ever-so-slightly, and everyone immediately saw a golden glow peering from the inside.

Angela shot Andrew a glance that was confused, yet excited, and he simply gestured for her to continue.

And so, she did. Pulling the top half of the case upwards, she slowly revealed...

"No..." She sounded amazed, to say the least.

Pulling the golden mechanical halo from inside, her jaw hit the floor as the light from the golden hard-light wings below it reflected from its shine.

"I... How?" She couldn't stop herself from forming tears in her eyes. She had to set the halo down to control the immense amount of water on her face.

"Hey, c'mon, don't get all emotional on me now. Keep going!" Andrew suggested helpfully.

Angela wiped her tears away as she continued to bring everything out. Piece by piece, the Valkyrie Mk. II was discovered.

After a few minutes of astonishment and crying, Angela managed to pull herself together and fully grasp the situation.

"I can't believe you'd do this for me... I can't even find the _words_ to thank you enough." She held Andrew's hand; caressing it gently.

"You don't need to thank me. But, if you _really_ need to, you can do that by trying it on." Andrew spoke in a comforting tone.

She nodded quickly, her makeup a bit runny from the tears. She'd made a mental note to touch up while she was changing.

About five minutes later, she came out of the bathroom in her full glory.

She was beautiful, to say the least. The golden halo clung to her head gracefully; accenting her platinum blonde mane nicely. The carbon fiber plating surrounded her neck and crawled downwards to her collarbone. The clinically white suit covered her torso; offering exceptional protection value _and_ style. The bronze nylon cloth that hugged her legs tightly accentuated her curves, but no-one was really focused on that right now. A golden mist bellowed near her artificial wings; ready to take flight.

She walked further into the open space in her black heels that clacked against the wooden floor. Her chrome shinguards reflected light from the ceiling, and the golden loincloths on her front and backsides flew freely.

Everyone's eyes were _wide_ open; the astonishment was clear.

"Well? Does it look good?" She wondered out loud.

"In all my years, I have never _once_ heard a bigger understatement." Reinhardt chuckled.

"You look... like an _angel."_ Andrew always thought of her as _his_ angel, so that's where the halo idea came from.

The 'fly-to-teammate' mechanic was embedded in there, too.

"Thank you _so_ much, schnuckiputzi. I can't even begin to express-" She was cut off.

"Don't worry about it, Angie. Let's get outside and see you fly! 'Cause I _did_ upgrade the internals, too."

Once everyone was equipped for the harsh winter outside, everyone stepped out, following Angela. She was pleased to discover that the suit would keep her warm; the nylon bodysuit underneath warding the low temperatures away.

They'd decided to light the large bonfire in the middle to huddle around for warmth. But after a few minutes, everyone was seated on a log and ready for the display.

"C'mon! I can't wait to see it in action!" Jack sounded excited; surprisingly enough.

"Okay. Here we go..." Angela sounded a tad bit nervous as she extended the golden wings outwards. They shuddered a bit, but after a second or two on the ground, she shot upwards. The sound her wings made wasn't really describable. The only word they could think of was _angelic._

She few upwards into the blue sky; the cold air nipping at her features. She didn't pay the temperature any heed; and instead, began doing tricks in the sky; laughing all the way. Twirls and flips with a golden light-trail were seen in the sky. If any aircraft were passing by, they'd surely have been confused at the sight.

Regardless, she continued enjoying the freedom of the open sky; unaware of any other worries she previously had. Andrew's voice suddenly appeared in her head.

"Hey, the halo has a built-in device that taps into comms; it's basically a headset that doesn't require a headphone or anything. You don't need to worry about falling; the flight battery has self-replicating energy cells. You can stay up there for up to 8 hours!" He sounded proud of his accomplishments.

"Sometimes, I wonder who's the better scientist." She mused out loud; unheard because of the gusts passing by.

She spent a few more minutes flying around aimlessly before descending towards the Earth. Slowly losing altitude, she reached her long legs towards the ground and she touched down. The wings retracted into their protective shells.

"That was _awesome!_ I can't believe how cool you loo-" Andrew didn't get to finish, since Angela's cold lips immediately pressed into his. The clash of temperatures made for a riveting experience.

They made their passionate love clear to all for a few moments before Angela simply embraced him in her arms; clearly thankful for him _and_ his gift.

"I will _never_ forget this." She said simply.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I haven't gotten around to remaking the staff, but I think you could help me with that." He used one arm to hold her waist close, and the other ran through her hair.

"It would be my pleasure."

"All right, younglings, get a room!" Reinhardt laughed heartily at his own joke.

Everyone took a seat around the large fire; intent on keeping warm. The logs used as seats were aligned just like the cabins were, so Reinhardt and Torbjorn sat together on one, and the other three sat on one next to them. It was nearing 5pm, so Winter being Winter, the sun was already setting. Jack had gotten the ingredients for s'mores. In retrospect, it was a good call.

The group began staking their carved sticks into the fluffy white snacks and roasting them on the open flame.

"So, Reinhardt. I have a question for you." Angela said. She'd changed out of her Valkyrie suit, and into more casual clothing.

"Ask away!" He enthused.

"Where did your eye scar come from?"

"That... is a _long_ story. But, if you are willing to listen, then I am willing to tell."

"Please do!"

"As you wish. This was long ago, back when my hair was glorious and flowing..."

"He has a way of making all his war stories sound like fairy tales." Torbjorn mused.

"But it sounds good, does it not?" Reinhardt laughed.

"You make a fair point. Go on."

"I'm sure you've all seen the ruined Eichenwalde castle. I was in the fight that ruined it. It all started when I was simply residing in my favorite bar, the Brauerei Mittagskrug. I was simply enjoying my day as if it were any other, _but,_ being a Crusader meant you had to be on your guard at all times. It was something like the American Minutemen I've read about.

On that day, my leader, Von Balderich, he handed me a medallion of the Overwatch symbol. I'd still have it on me, but I left it on his throne as a way of paying my respects. He told me he'd been selected to join Overwatch, and I ridiculed him. 'To disappear into some secret organization!' I said. Little did I know I'd end up here.

After a few moments of joking around, a soldier ran inside, shouting about enemies sighted to the East. 'All right, Crusaders, they're playing our song!' Von Balderich shouted. 'Stick with your dance partners, and let's _crush_ those rust buckets!'" Reinhardt smiled at the speech he still remembered to this day.

"Live with Honor. Die with Glory. _That_ was the Crusader's motto. We ran into the fray, shields up as the soldiers behind us rained explosives on them. I, personally, was in the battle, trying to seem like a hero. I still feel guilty about not protecting my team.

Then, as we were regrouping, a pod fell from the sky, and an OR-14 emerged. This was one of the Crisis variants; so, it didn't have the pesky energy weapons the others had. When I saw it, I _immediately_ wanted to battle it.

I charged towards it; blocking every bullet it fired. When I pinned it, it just... Planted its feet and stopped me in its tracks. At the time, I didn't know it had a super-heated blade, so he simply cut my eye in the midst of the fight."

Everyone shared a glance of astonishment at Reinhardt's battle tales.

"What about the rest of the fight? Can we hear about that, too?" Angela felt like a child for having to ask, but she did nonetheless.

Reinhardt nodded solemnly and continued.

"I'll never forget how Von Balderich came back for me. It was surely a lost battle; but he came for me, and got himself wounded because of my childish actions. Of course, I lied and said I had the fight, but looking back, I know...

We eventually regrouped at the castle and barred the doors shut. We talked for a moment; formulated a plan. We knew for sure the door wouldn't hold. He first told me to rally with the others, and that he would hold them off. I didn't know he was wounded, so I thought he wanted all the glory for himself.

I was very confused when I saw the wound, but I _did_ piece everything together. He intended to make a last stand in the castle. I'll never forget what he said to me:

'Lieutenant! You took an _oath_ to be a Crusader. Now, _keep it.'_ He offered me his hand. At first, I refused to leave him behind. He was one of my closest friends; almost like a father to me.

'The team _needs_ you! _Be their shield.'_ I eventually gave in... When I took his hand, he gave me the medallion.

'Reinhardt, live... _with Honor.'_

 _Die..._ with _Glory..._ Old friend. I gave him my hammer and returned to the fray; learning a very important lesson.

 _Never_ abandon your team. _Ever._

His armor still sits in his throne, where he finished the last stand as air forces bombed the remaining Omnic forces.

I even remember what I told Torbjorn's daughter, Brigette:

'I have been called. I _must_ answer. _Always._ '"

After the story time at the bonfire concluded, everyone made their way back inside at about six o' clock.

Angela sat on the couch; still thinking about what she heard prior.

"That was very powerful. I wonder what other war stories he's got waiting to be told." She thought.

"A lot, I imagine. He's been through a lot, it seems." Andrew was returning from the bathroom. He walked back to his companion, who was laying peacefully on the couch, enjoying some television and hot cocoa.

They soon rejoiced by snuggling up in a blanket like they usually did. One might wonder how they never got tired of each other's presence.

Andrew couldn't see, but Angela's mind was wandering off into a more intimate area. She recalled her previous sexual encounters with Andrew; how amazing it'd been. She was always shy to just _ask_ to have sex, but she knew he'd never turn it down.

A quick decision was made, and she decided to play it out; see what happens. No harm in it, right?

"I'm going to use the restroom; I'll be right back." She smiled; hiding her true intentions behind fake emotions.

He only nodded and sipped at his drink. He didn't suspect a thing.

She walked to the bathroom; but not before grabbing something from their bedroom. Thankfully; the bathroom was _in_ the bedroom, so he didn't see her preparations. She began stripping her clothing down; her womanhood already aching for attention. She wasn't _soaking_ wet by any means, but she was _definitely_ in the mood.

Opening the box, a set of black, lacy lingerie was found. One piece to cover her nether region, and the other for her breasts. It was a simple thing, really; but it looked great, so she got them. She also exchanged her Santa hat for her mechanical halo, since that might be fun.

Satisfied with the results of her clothing, she tossed her garments elsewhere and called out for her lover:

"Schnuckiputzi, could you come help me?" She shouted, leaving out any sort of context behind the closed door. She lay seductively across the foot of the bed; waiting for him to claim his Christmas present.

Carpeted footfalls could be heard, and then the door handle twisted as the door itself swung inwards. Andrew cast his glance towards the person on the bed; eyes wide.

"Oh." Was all he said before he locked the door behind him; just in case.

Wasting no time at all, he immediately removed his belt and strafed towards Angela, who awaited his command. This was _his_ present, but she neglected to mention it just yet.

Pinning her arms to the bed, he used his mouth to attack hers; intent on once again exploring the innards of her mouth.

Their tongues fought valiantly in the war for dominance, though neither ever wanted to truly win. The fight was the best part. Loud smacks from their lips resounded off the walls; wet sounds from their intense makeout session filled the air.

After a few moments of the harsh kissing, Andrew parted with his companion and let each other breathe. One last wet smack was head and they were gasping for air. The lack of oxygen was _definitely_ worth it.

"Do what you want with me. It's my gift to you." She purred seductively.

"What if what I want is for you to have your way with me?" He was trying to be a smartass.

"So be it." She mustered her strength to flip him over, and she was on top now. Andrew wanted for this to happen; and thus, let his guard down intentionally.

"Take off your shirt." She ordered. It wasn't a _bossy_ order, like she was trying to be a dominatrix of some sort, but she was taking the more dominant role this time.

He was cool with that.

As he was taking of his shirt, he saw the intent she had. While he was doing that, she was removing his pants. Slowly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down, she moved backwards to slide them completely off; revealing his erect manhood.

"Mmm, you seem _very_ excited." She smirked as she ran a finger over down his shaft.

"With a woman like you, who wouldn't be?" She chuckled at the compliment. She had to admit; he knew how to make a girl feel good; be it with words _or_ sex. Thankfully, tonight had both.

She slowly and teasingly began removing his undergarments until she saw what she wanted so badly. His long phallus stuck up like a sore thumb, and she moved her slender hand to it. Running a thumb over his hot tip, she used her other hand to carefully massage his big sack.

She began slowly stroking his cock with her long fingers; carefully and slowly at first, but gradually increasing in speed. After a minute of using her hands, she opted there was an easier way to get him off; which she knew was simple.

Removing a hand from his cock but _not_ his sack, she ran her tongue from the base of his shaft all the way to the top. She was eternally grateful for a clean man.

She swirled her tongue around his tip teasingly, and he bit his lip in anticipation for what was to come.

Eventually, enough teasing was had as Andrew raised his head and pouted. Angela only giggled a bit; it was time to get serious.

She began the journey to the back of her throat by first taking in his head. It was definitely the easiest part, but she was eager to take as much as she could.

She began bobbing her head up and down rhythmically; taking in a bit more each time. Up and down, her soft lips hugged the hardened edges of his cock; saliva wetting it the entire time. Slowly, she made more and more progress before a use of force was necessary. She knew well that Andrew didn't like having to push her down; it felt a little too non-consensual for him.

He'd just have to get over it.

She slowly raised up from the halfway point on his shaft before he looked up. Before the conversation began, she started idly stroking him with her hand.

"Okay, I'm going to need your help here. I can't push myself down. Well, I can, but it'll be easier if you assist." She stated plainly. Her tone sounded a little forceful, but not too much.

"Alright, I'll help you." She smiled at the confirmation and went back down on him.

Retaking her claimed territory; she got back down to the halfway point again before she hit a stopping point. She opened her eyes to see Andrew already reaching to her... halo?

He latched onto the golden band and pulled it downwards. She _definitely_ didn't anticipate that, but it wasn't a bad thing. Her eyes went wide as more of his phallus was forced into the depths of her neck; her throat bulging outwards as she took more than she should. She found herself unable to breathe for a moment as she lifted herself upwards; desperate for air.

Her breathing was a bit labored, but she liked the feeling of deepthroating him. It wasn't unpleasant, but she still had to breathe. Thankfully, Andrew wasn't forceful enough to _keep_ her down, so it wasn't all that bad.

Making her way back down, she felt her head get pushed down and the cock pushed deeper; aiming to take more space in her throat. She felt it creep its way downwards as she lost the ability to breathe. Deciding to hold it for a bit, she continued downwards. Just a few inches more, and...

Suddenly, she felt her face hit skin. She'd reached the base of his shaft; taking its full size in her throat. Her womanhood ached for attention; she was definitely soaking wet now. Andrew had long since removed his hand; giving her free reign on his body. She retreated upwards, and a wet smack could be heard as she released.

"Could you help alleviate some pain?" She purred seductively as she slowly removed her lacy panties. Slowly stripping what little clothes she had on, her breasts were set loose as they jiggled lightly with each step she took back towards the bed. She crawled with feline-like ability that turned him on _that_ much more. Flipping herself around; they could now both service one another at the same time.

Andrew wasted no time in helping his feminine counterpart; pleasure was to be _shared,_ after all. Using his tongue to lap up her juiced, she moaned excitedly as her desires were catered to. Slowly moving his tongue around her aching vagina, he slowly entered her trembling form with his skilled mouth. She lifted herself from her throating to breathe; only to be interrupted by a wave of immense pleasure and heat washing over her. She moaned loudly as he explored the inside of her womanhood.

She was subconsciously grinding all over his face; intent on suffocating him with her rear end, before she realized that she'd forgotten about servicing him. Going back to her part of the job, she wasted no time in going back down on him. Her throat was already stretched and open, so taking his full length didn't require much effort anymore. She was going up and down _fast_ ; soon enough, he'd probably climax.

Just as she thought, his cock started twitching madly as she hammered the base of his shaft with the back of her throat. She was close, too; so, she slowed her roll a bit before she went _all_ the way.

After another moment of licking and swirling from her masculine counterpart, she felt herself on the edge of climax. She began going up and down on his phallus; intent on letting him empty his seed into her throat. Soon enough, she felt his hands spreading her backside, and he slowly inserted a slick thumb into her asshole. _That_ set her over the edge. An immense wave of hot pleasure flew through her body as she felt a thick, steaming hot fluid pouring into her stomach; completely bypassing her throat. She stayed at the base of his cock as her eyes rolled backwards; unable to cope with the ridiculous climax she faced.

After a few seconds, though, she eventually made it back into the real world as she lifted herself upwards; rolling off of Andrew and to his side; simply amazed at what just happened.

Damn... You're good." Andrew stated simply. His chest was rising and falling with great intensity.

"Vertrau mir, es geht in beide Richtungen..." She replied in her thick German accent.

Andrew just assumed she said the same thing.

He didn't spend much time in a recovery state as he moved towards Angela and rolled her over; intent on preparing for round two.

"Mmm... What are you doing?" She inquired as he rolled her onto her stomach.

"Nothing in particular." He lied; moving his face towards her ass.

He began using his hands to massage her toned cheeks; taking in their glory as he kissed and licked every little spot. She only giggled at the notion; it made her feel special, in a weird way.

It wasn't long before his tongue found its way into a sacred area; making Angela gasp in delight when it did. She quite liked anal play.

Andrew took his time exploring her forbidden zone; carefully mapping out her gorgeous ass. Before long, he was hard again, and intended on making use of the leftover saliva from her throat play. Since she was lubed up and ready to go, he knelt above her prone form; intent on giving her a good pounding.

Slowly, he readied himself; pushing against her tight asshole; begging for entrance. After a bit of a push, he was admitted inside. Angela let out a gasp; anal was always painful in the beginning. But, given a bit of time and relaxation, it was enjoyable for both parties.

Andrew waited a moment for her to relax a bit before she nodded; signaling him to start pushing further. He slowly claimed small amounts of territory with each short push, until he got about halfway in. Deciding this was enough for now, he slowly pulled out and began thrusting slowly.

Angela was clutching the bed sheets; he was a big guy; but she knew she could do it. She was moaning loudly as he repeated each thrust with gradually increasing speed and intensity. Her mind was clouding up, and all she could think about was how much she _fucking_ loved this.

With a few generous donations of saliva from the man dominating her, he was soon sliding _even_ deeper inside her; and she couldn't help but grit her teeth in a mix of pain and pleasure. Soon, their legs collided; signaling that he was all the way in. He slowly slid out, and began thrusting again.

He was sliding his full length in and out at a moderate speed now; and the pain was gone. Now, it was just pure bliss. His hard manhood pounded her insides over and over again; each thrust better than the last. She wasn't going to last much longer, at this rate.

He sped up his assault; intent on giving her the climax of her life. It seemed like each orgasm was better than the last; each one presented a new barrier that was broken right then and there. She felt his member harden and begin to twitch; she, too, was nearing a great climax.

Her stretched out form began to tighten as Andrew immediately flipped her over and on top of him. Her hands moved to support herself as he used his hands to play with her pussy; flicking and fingering madly.

Yep, this was it. Pure cloud nine.

He emptied himself into her ass as she borderline screamed. The room was filled with loud moans; and one had to hope no-one would hear them. She rolled her eyes once again as several of Andrew's fingers inserted themselves into her vagina. Her arms gave away and she collapsed onto his chest; utterly at a loss for... everything.

"Mmm..." Was all she managed to muster.

"You can say _that_ again..."

 **A/N: Yep, I'm sorry this one is so long overdue. I don't really have an excuse. Even if I did, I wouldn't give it. There's no excuse for a lack of consistency; though that** _ **is**_ **a problem I'm working on.**

 **Either way, enough about that. I'm back home with my proper setup and not the crappy laptop keyboard; I can actually use my preferred gear. I can guarantee the updates will come as they should, now.**

 **My biggest issue at the moment is that I have more ideas for sexual scenes than I do story scenes; and I'm trying to balance them out. I'll try my best to stay creative; I do have some good ideas I wanna get to work on.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It took me longer than I wanted, but it turned out quite well, I think. I didn't anticipate incorporating the Honor and Glory short here, but I like how it happened.**

 **Lemme know what you think!**

 **Cheers!**


	17. Chapter 17

The third day of vacation began like any other.

Angela woke before Andrew; doing her usual finger circling and gently bringing him into reality. At this point, it was common practice in the mornings that passed. It was so trivial, but meant so much. The small, obscure dealings in life were so treasurable. So valuable.

"Guten morgen, Schnuckiputzi." Angela greeted him in her stark form from beneath the blankets. She wore only her panties; unfazed by her soft breasts moving freely.

"Hmm... Much better with you in it." He never wasted an opportunity to flirt.

"My Prince Charming; as always..."

They began moving from their bed and dressing in their bare essentials. For Andrew, that meant a pajama shirt and sweatpants. For Angela, that a shirt of his that was several sized too large and soft shorts that exposed much of her long legs.

Thankfully, their lack of proper clothing wasn't an issue since the house was warm enough to live comfortably in.

They sat on the couch; sipping at their mugs. They each received one from Jack; both custom-made. Not a difficult order for the Strike Commander of Overwatch.

Both had a unique message printed into the outer shell. Angela's said 'Dein Schutzengel' and had a red cross above the text. Andrew's said 'Your Guardian Angel' with a similar cross in the same fashion as hers. Jack reasoned that with the new mechanical halo in addition with her new Valkyrie suit, she fit the bill perfectly. He didn't mention anything about Andrew's.

Of course, they both knew the mugs said the same thing; just different languages.

Their peace was interrupted by some screaming and small thuds from outside. Surely, someone wasn't being attacked at...

10:30 in the morning? They overslept a little.

Angela leaped from the couch; all too worried about whoever might be hurt. Instead of pain, she found fun.

A snowball hurled thorough the air and smacked Jack in the face, and he fell backwards into the snow; his face red from the cold.

She simply closed her cracked door and turned to Andrew.

"Get your armor on, I have an idea. Go out the back door." Angela said with a smug expression.

This will be fun.

Several minutes later, the couple stood outside the rear entrance to their cabin; arms full of snowballs.

"You ready?" Andrew inquired.

"More than ever!" Angela was jittery with excitement; their armor gave such an advantage over the others in a fight like this.

All four wings currently present extended outwards and they shot into the sky; intent on giving everyone a snowy surprise.

Flying over the roof, they made sure not to go too high; but gained more height than anyone in the middle of the area. Angela made quick work to pelt Torbjorn with several snowballs as she swooped downwards and struck swiftly. He fell to the ground; dazed by the speed of his playful demise. Laughing all the way, Angela returned to her previous altitude.

Andrew copied her actions as he lowered himself and hit Jack in the face as he was getting up. Maybe a bit harsh, but hey, it was good fun!

Until they heard Reinhardt's voice bellow throughout the sky.

 _ **"You are but moths in the sky! I will strike with the... Snowball of Justice!"**_

He emerged from his cabin crouching as he began to roll a giant snowball using the strength of his Crusader armor. The couple shared a look of fake fear; worried of the giant boulder of soft ice knocking them out of the sky.

Soon enough, a snowball the size of the mountain of a man himself was present in his arms; ready to engulf anyone who crossed it's path.

The two performed a pincer attack; each one aware that even if someone got taken out, it wouldn't be both. As they lowered from the air, Reinhardt hurled a snowball towards Angela.

Unable to react quick enough, she was taken out by the icy boulder and found herself winded as it fell to the Earth. She hit the snow with a resounding thud and found her breath again; only to waste it by laughing heartily. Everyone around mocked her gleeful expression; joining her laughing fit once they saw she was fine.

Reinhardt ceased his attention towards Angela when he felt a smaller snowball hit his face. Andrew hovered in his winged form above him, preparing to throw another.

"That's my girlfriend, old man!" Andrew quipped, but laughed.

"Really? I couldn't tell!" Reinhardt shouted at him, only to laugh along with him. He began rolling another snowball, and Andrew made himself scarce.

After a moment of rolling, Reinhardt made yet another car-sized snowball ready for flyswatting. He hefted it upwards with relative ease; and Andrew was swooping in just in time...

With careful precision, precision calculation, and ignorance of the small snowballs pelting him, he hurled the colossal ball at him and he fell to the ground; meeting a fate not entirely unlike Angela's.

He laughed the remainder of his breath away as he began to dig himself out of the massive mound of soft ice. As he did so, Reinhardt approached to gloat; but helped them nonetheless.

"Firestrikes make for good practice, eh?" He extended his hand to Angela first.

"Ja, I can see that!" She responded; still shaking off the remainder of the laughter she endured.

"That answers a few questions I wanted to ask." Andrew quipped yet again. The other two helped him out of his predicament.

Jack had his hands on his knees; he was laughing so hard. Torbjorn simply sat lazily on the ground; simply chuckling a little. Sometimes, it was a little hard for him to laugh like they did.

The commander's wheezing laughter didn't last long, however; as he was forced to recuperate, since he was called out by an approaching Angela. She found Andrew distracted by Reinhardt, so she saw an opportunity that she didn't want to miss.

"Jack, could you help me with something?" She inquired.

"Probably. What's up?"

Angela snuck a quick peek at Andrew to make sure he wasn't looking. Sure enough...

She quickly explained her mischievous but harmless plan in minor detail; making sure to keep it quick.

"Mkay... Yeah, I can do that." Jack smiled and she thanked him.

After making progress for her idea, she returned to the happy men conversing.

"Schnuckiputzi, I'd like to do something. Mind coming with me?"

"Of course! What is it, exactly?"

"I want to see the view." She expressed herself by pointing to the top of the mountain. High up for certain, but an achievable distance given their artificial wings.

"Okay, seems fun. Now?"

She simply nodded happily and took his hand. They were soon bolting into the sky; intent on reaching the tip of the mountain. The cold air nipped at their faces as they sped upwards.

Meanwhile...

Jack locked into his car with his camera. They were going to reach the mountaintop faster than he could get there, so he hoped Angela would stall for a bit until he arrived in secret.

His car slid in the snow as it accelerated up the trail. It was a bit thin and wasn't made for anything larger than a small group of people, but he could manage. He was an experienced driver.

Slowly weaving around rocks, trees, and any other obstacles that fit the category, he soon found himself behind a treeline.

Andrew stood next to Angela; hands in each other; their compassion abd obsession for one another made obvious.

From their view, you could see most of Zurich. It was beautiful, to say the least. The thin clouds hardly obscured the sun as it shone down atop them.

After many moments of admiration, Angela made a move.

She used her free hand to reach to his chin and she pulled him close.

Their ice cold lips locked together as they met one another. The warmth from their bodies seeped into each other as they made out with sincere passion; intent on drowning their counterparts with love and care.

And Jack captured the picture Angela wanted. He felt a bit... pervy, since it seemed like a grown man spying on kids, but she did ask for it, so it was all good. Right?

That was her plan; to capture the most heartfelt moment of their vacation. The holidays were always special to everyone, so she wanted to make sure it was just that.

Special.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this is so late. I couldn't find any sort of inspiration or creativity during the week, so I talked to my best friend, and he helped me brainstorm. A few things were solely his idea, so I give my thanks to him.**

 **A few other people I should mention:**

 **Anthem, who I met in discord. He's given me encouragement when I had no motivation and continues to do just that. WHenever I say anything self-deprecating, he immediately turns it around. He's been a serious help to me. Thanks, bud!**

 **Mike, who's been here every step of the way, giving just as equal encouragement and kind words when I needed them most. Not only that, but he's given me critical feedback that has helped me tremendously on my adventure with writing. I should remind everyone that this is my first piece that I've ever written.**

 **And don't worry, anyone who's reviewed, PM's me, or even done as much as reading the first sentence? You have my whole heart. Because you are the reason I write. You are the reason I keep going. Without an audience, I write for nothing. You are my everything.**

 **Thank you. Everyone.**

 **Now, enough mushing and stuff, right?**

 **This is kind of a buffer chapter. I wanted to get everyone out of the vacation and stuff, but I still had a couple ideas before I made them leave. So, as for the next chapter? That's coming tomorrow. I promise, and I intend to make good on it. A problem I need to fix.**

 **Last, but not least, a couple of questions/things I should mention:**

 **-How would you feel about giving Angela a pet name like Andrew's? Would you like that, or rather keep it as Angela/Angie?**

 **-Since some people asked: I play Mercy (42 hrs), Ana (27 hrs), Lucio (22 hrs), Zarya (17 hrs), and Zenyatta (17 hrs). Been playing a lot of Moira lately, though.**

 **-I play on Xbox, my gamertag is TheDrewster119.**

 **-I've played comp for the last three seasons. Plat, Diamond, Diamond. Only did placements but I'm gonna start playing it regularly this upcoming season.**

 **Yeah, I think that's it. Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Review/PM me if you want, or don't. I don't really mind. Have a great night folks, thanks again from the bottom of my heart.**


	18. Chapter 18

When Andrew opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a blonde mane. Messy and frazzled, yet beautiful and flowing at the same time. He opted not to wake her just yet.

Last night, they made the voyage back to the Overwatch HQ to return to their normal lives. Christmas was gone, but the season lived on. Vacations can't last long for agents like themselves, but they still get some time off every now and again.

Andrew turned his head towards the dresser nearby. His attention was stolen by the holographic image display that he received for the holiday prior. The picture was... How?

He hefted himself upwards to get a better look at the device. Carefully striding over as to not wake his companion...

"Come back..." Angela mumbled in a drowsy state. It was by no means a reasonable time to wake up - 6 in the morning, but sometimes Andrew found himself awake at a strange time.

He stood still for a moment; contemplating the device in his hands. At this point Angela was sitting up; rubbing her eyes clear of the weariness.

"I had Jack sneak a picture of us; now come back!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

Andrew simply chuckled and shook his head.

"You're a very creative person."

Angela had a questionable expression on her face, but found herself too tired to care as Andrew returned to her side. She straddled him like a baby with a teddy bear.

It was one thing she would never get tired of. _Him._ His simple existence meant the world to her, and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

His sly jokes. His flirtatious attitude. His... _everything._

The warmth he gave in bed. The comfort he gave around her. The encouragement she received when she needed it most.

Every fiber of his being was something she could enjoy under any circumstance.

What she failed to realize, however; was that she meant just as much to him.

Until that day. _That_ was when she realized how much she meant to him. She remembered how vocal he was about it; clearly stating how important she was to him. She sat on the windowcill in tears when he came up the stairs; ready and eager to help.

And that he did.

"Schnuckiputzi?" She muttered quietly; testing for his conciousness.

"Hmm?" He was awake, thankfully.

"I... Was just..." She felt her voice cracking and eyes tearing up.

 _Verdammt; why now? I'm not even sad!_

Andrew had turned over to face his companion; he knew she was thinking about things by her lack of saying... Well, anything. She got quiet when she was recalling previous events, or digging up past memories

"It's okay; I'm here for you." He thumbed her cheek; wiping her short stream of tears away.

There it is again.

Whenever she shattered, he was there to pick the pieces up and rebuild her.

"I'm such a ridiculous girlfriend, aren't I?" She was mentally scolding herself for acting so silly out of nowhere.

Andrew chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, but you're _my_ ridiculous girlfriend, and I love you for it."

He pulled her closer and gave her damp lips a passionate smooch. After a few seconds, she pulled away; confident to tell him.

"I just want you to know how thankful I am to be with you. You're always so helpful, and nice, and acring, and..." She was using her hands to count out the many reason she had to be thankful.

"I know. You wouldn't be here if you weren't." He didn't say it as a threat, but more like she'd leave on her own volition, given the circumstances.

She laughed a little; satisfied with his understanding.

"Ja, I suppose so, huh? Well, I'm glad I _am_ here. I'm not sure what I would be like without you."

"Likewise. You don't see it, but you've done just as much for me."

Angela smiled at the thought of her meaning the same to him as he did to her.

"You think so?" She seemed a little doubtful of the said idea.

"I _know_ so."

Andrew wrapped his arms around her; embracing her under the soft blankets of the bed. They soon drifted back into a deep sleep in higher spirits than before.

Angela had said something like this in the past. How thankful she was; but every now and again she needed to express it again.

Make sure he wouldn't forget it.

 **~Three hours later; 9am**

Angela slowly regained her conciousness and gathered her bearings as she sat up in the bed and rubbed her weary eyes clear of drowsiness.

As her vision cleared, it was made obvious that she was alone in the room.

 _Where'd he run off to?_

She decided to find out in a bit; putting it off so she could get ready for the day ahead. It was back to work as usual. Normally, she'd spend her day working with Andrew to make improvements on the nanobiotechnology she developed; save for the fact that Andrew made an entirely new suit for her without her knowledge.

She wondered how she'd repay him for that.

Thoughts aside, she began her preperations for the day. Brushing her teeth, dressing, etc.

About 20 minutes later she was all prettied up and ready to tackle on the day. Before she reached for the door panel, she saw a piece of paper taped to it.

 _'In the practice rang, touching up. Been a few days, huh?_

 _Love ya 3'_

She smiled as she carefully folded the note into her pocket. It simply felt wrong to crumple it up and toss it away, so she kept it. Not sure what she'd do with it, but she'd find a place for it.

She did a quick rundown of herself; skinny blue jeans, black sneakers, a golden long-sleeve turtleneck sweater, and a set of professional-looking rectangle-frame glasses.

Her eyesight was perfect, but she liked the look, so they lacked lenses.

Last thing she needed was her weapon. The polished shotgun rested in it's appropriate casing, and a small box of cartridges sat beside it. Gathering everything she needed, she began her journey to the range.

As she made her way out of the room, she recalled her first moments here. Everything from their arrival to meeting Jack again..

She pushed away the memories of the more... intimate moments, though. No point in getting all riled up and excited this early.

One key thing she remembered was the first Valkyrie suit. A milestone of her life; one that signified the beginning of something truly remarkable. Every detail was recalled in vivid memory; from her rocky testing methods to the falling.

Yeah... That was one crazy day, indeed. Another thing she remembered is how much Andrew told her how scared he truly was. She really could have died that day; but thankfully, the two of their minds combined achieved something great.

As she neared the range's door, muffled gunshots got louder. Opening the door, she saw her companion nailing moving training bots from an elevated position.

However, she didn't do anything to get his attention. Instead, she unclocked the case and loaded her weapon.

 _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven..._

She moved her left hand to the pump and pulled it towards her, then pushed it into it's original position. It made a satisfying sound as she chambered a shell into the reciever.

Walking forwards, she aimed the weapon at an approaching bot that Andrew just happened to be aiming at. Before he could get a shot off, a loud crackle of thunder was heard and the bot shattered into bits and pieces.

Angela simply pumped the weapon; sending a smoking shell off to the side as she shouldered the weapon.

Andrew diverted his attention towards the intimidatingly beautiful woman below him.

"I had him, y'know?" Angela chuckled at his statement.

"I just wanted to make an entrance. Besides; you took too long to actually fire your weapon. Hesitation could get you hurt."

"I guess you got a fair point. What's up?" He casually sat on the ledge of the platform; talking down to her.

"I must admit; my life is quite boring without you. And I don't like being bored."

"Likewise. Wanna see if anyone's doing anything?"

Angela simply nodded, and he slid off the platform; deftly landing on his feet.

They both retraced their steps; leaving the range with their wepons in their respective containers. Right as they opened the door, they were stopped by a mountain of a man.

"Ah, my friends! I have been looking for you!" Reinhardt spoke heartily.

"Nice to see our favorite mass of enthusiasm. What's going on?" Andrew inquired.

"We are throwing a New Year's party later tonight, and I was wondering if you could attend." It was more of a question, but indirectly so.

"I'd love to!" Angela spoke this time.

"Count me in; sounds fun." Andrew smiled as he spoke.

"Wonderful! We will be in the mess hall. The agent's cafeteria, of course." Reinhardt's happiness was practically contagious.

"Yes, wonderful indeed. Would you like to walk with us? We're heading back to our quarters." Angela offered.

"Of course, I'd love to!"

With everything said and done, they all left the range and walked towards the hallways containing the agent's quarters'.

As they were walking, a small sense of awkwardness was felt among the three. Reinhardt decided to break the metaphorical ice.

"So, my friends. Where are you from?"

"Switzerland. I was brought to Zurich by my parents, before they died. I can't say I dislike this place; I _have_ met the love of my life, after all." Angela shifted her glance towards Andrew, who simply gave a warm smile.

"Well, I was born here in Zurich, but my parents were from America. They moved here because of work or something, just like Angela's. I went to school with her, and we became good friends. Eventually, I just told her how I felt. Thakfully, she felt the same way. It's not exciting, but it's true." Andrew looked to Reinhardt, who simply nodded in approval.

"What about you, Reinhardt? Who's that special someone?" Angela wanted to know.

"I haven't found that someone yet... But, I will admit that I've been wondering if the Captain is like myself."

"Oh, Reinhardt, I'm sorry to hear that. Why haven't you asked her yet?" She felt bad. At his age, it would be difficult to find a companion for certain... but not impossible.

"Look at the age difference. I'm _fifteen_ years older than her. Not only that, but she has a daughter, so I wouldn't be surprised if she already had someone." Reinhardt seemed sad for the first time ever, and the couple hated seeing him like this.

"You have some good points... Would you like it if I asked for you? It's obvious that I wouldn't be hitting on her..." She gestured towards Andrew as she said that. "And I can ask the same question, really. I need to get to know her, anyways; we've hardly talked. I won't bring your name up, I promise."

"...Really? You'd do that? For _me?"_ Reinhardt's face seemed hopeful now. Has anyone ever done a favor for him? Just a simple, friendly favor? It seemed like it was a first...

"Of course, you big oaf! You're a great partner and an even better friend!" Angela smiled a great big smile as she waved it off as nothing.

What she got in return was a bear hug from the mountain of a man.

"Thank you, my friend! I will never forget your kindness until I repay it!"

Angela found it hard to breathe, but nonetheless attempted to wrap her arms around the colossal being. However, her efforts were fruitless

After a second of bone-crushing, he let go of her and set her on the ground.

"My apologies, I got a bit excited..." Reinhardt rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No worries, I know the feeling." Angela responded with labored breaths.

"Please, tell me what you find out as soon as you ask. I cannot bear the wait!" He pleaded.

"I most definitely will, Reinhardt. Do not worry about a thing." Angela had caught her breath, and they all exchanged thanks and goodbyes before disappearing into their respective rooms.

Angela plopped onto the couch; still recovering from the bone-breaking hug she recieved.

"I thought you were gonna die!" Andrew joked.

"Ja, me too..."

Andrew had gotten their mugs filled with coffee he made as they walked in. They'd surely be there for a bit, so no harm.

Upon receiving her mug filled with the hot, black fluid, she only chuckled and said:

"Mein Schutzengel..." As she took a careful sip from the glass.

"I wish I had an accent like yours. I find it _very_ attractive."

"Well, luckily for you, my accent isn't going anywhere. Neither is my supposedly beautiful voice."

"Lucky me, indeed..."

The next few hours were spent being lazy and snuggling against one another like they usually did on lazy days or holidays. One could say they don't live a particularly exciting life.

But for the most part, it was peaceful.

Today especially. That is, until they fell asleep on the couch; unaware of their drowsiness from the late-night drive the day prior.

 **~Later that night; 11m**

Heavy pounding was heard from the door. A voice shouted from the other side.

"Are you in there? The party is about to begin!" Reinhardt tried his best to be heard by the room's occupants.

Angela was startled awake by the furious onslaught intending to awaken the two.

"Just a moment!" She shouted from inside her room. Rushing to the door, she opened it; nearly taking Reinhardt's meaty fist to the face, as he was ready to knock again.

"My apologies if I startled you. You said you were coming, and we're starting soon." He smiled enthusiastically.

"Of course! We accidentally fell asleep." Angela laughed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Give us a moment and we'll be right out."

Reinhardt simply nodded and returned to the party area while they got ready.

Angela shut the door and turned around to see Andrew sprawled across the couch; and one thing was obvious: he was having a good dream.

That much was true when she burst out laughing at the sight of his manhood trying to escape his pants. The loud laughter that Angela couldn't contain stirred him, and he woke with relative ease.

"What're you - oh." Andrew felt the answer to his question immediately. "Hey, I didn't laugh at you when you had the same issue!"

Angela had to take a breather before she could respond.

"I'm sorry, Schnuckiputzi. I just didn't expect it." She hefted herself upwards and wiped a tear from her eye. "The party is starting soon; get yourself cleaned up, ja?"

Andrew simply nodded grumpily as he made his way to the bathroom.

Soon enough, the couple were out the door and headed towards the mess hall. It wasn't far at all.

Upon entry, the entire team could be seen sitting at the few tables; watching the hanging televisions as they, too, prepped for the New Year.

"My friends, you made it! So happy to see you!" Reinhardt shouted from behind the bar. He was doing something with beer, apparently.

"Likewise, Reinhardt." Andrew responded with a little less enthusiasm, but definitely not in a rude manner.

"Hey!" Jack waved at them and gestured them to sit at the table with everyone else. So, they did. Walking over to the table, they found two chairs next to a much larger one; indicating Reinhardt's unique requirements for seating. They took the open chairs and met with the rest of the squad.

"You guys haven't met Ana yet, have you?" Jack inquired.

"I don't think so. It's quite nice to meet you, Ana. I'm Angela, and this is my boyfriend, Andrew."

"Nice to meet you, too. Both of you. I apologize for being in the dark for such a long time; I've been running solo ops nonstop for the time prior." She had a thick Egyptian accent.

"Solo ops? I take it you work better alone?" Angela wondered.

Ana simply nodded and decided to shift the conversation elsewhere.

"You two look well together; how did you meet?" Ana asked.

"We grew up together. We first met in school, but we had to leave and ended up living together. That's a whole other story, though."

"Please, do tell if you feel inclined."

"Sure, we've got time until it hits midnight. When we met in school, we became best friends. We talked just about every day; our parents would say 'inseperable' a lot. But everything changed when both of our parents passed away. Everyone but his mother was taken by the Crisis; and..."

Angela looked to her side to check if Andrew was okay with her telling his life story. He simply nodded; a solemn expression on his face.

With his permission, she continued.

"His mother committed suicide not long after. That's when I called Jack, and he practically raised us when nobody else could. All of our family is gone."

Angela had to wipe a stray tear running down her face. She still remembered the reocurring nightmare she had. It only happened every once in a while, but it still happened.

"I'm... very sorry to hear all of that. I know some of the pain that comes with the loss of close family, believe me. My parents were taken by the Crisis, as well. That's why I don't want my only daughter, Fareeha, to join any sort of military orginization. But when she sees Overwatch, and what we do, she'd starstruck. I fear she will end up like me."

"I see what you mean. Well, I suppose you can't direct the life of anyone. You can help make those decisions, for better or worse. But, in the end, she has to decide for herself."

"Yes, I know. I don't _want_ her to join the military, but if she does, I'm obligated to support her; being her mother and all. But I'd still do it even if I weren't."

Their serious conversation was interrupted my a not-so-serious Reinhardt with a question.

"Everyone, what would you like to drink?" The colossal man bellowed throughout the room.

"Red wine." Angela spoke first.

"Whiskey." Andrew stated after her.

Everyone else mimiced their responses. Jack and Torbjorn opted for a beer like Reinhardt himself. Ana apparently brought her own Egyptian beer; a similar recipe not entirely unlike the one used in Nesher beer.

"I wanted to ask, Ana; do you have someone special in your life?" Angela inquired. Reinhardt immediately listened in as he prepared the requested drinks.

"No, not currently. Fareeha's biological father ran off without a word; the bastard..." Ana always became frustrated when she thought about it.

"Really? I must say, it's a wonder no man has came to you, then."

"Well, I think my attitude has something to do with it. That, and I wouldn't be at home very often. I may be desirable physically, but I'm not sure it would work out."

"And what if it was someone working by your side? I think that could work." Angela suggested; thinking of a particularly beefy man behind a bar. Thankfully, the implications were lost on Ana.

"I suppose that would work out, then. I just haven't worried about it too much, though."

Angela simply nodded and quickly looked at Reinhardt; who smiled in thanks.

The drinks were brought to everyone and they began the festivities. It was about 11:30 now; time had passed quicker than they could imagine. Shortly after everyone began drinking, Reinhardt brought out various snacks that everyone could enjoy while they conversed over many topics.

On the television screens, a countdown timer could be seen; slowly ticking away the minutes until a new year began.

In the meantime, a new topic arose.

"I almost forgot to mention; I've got an assignment that needs attention. It's definitely interesting, but not immediate. I'll tell you guys about it once this is all said and done; once it actually _needs_ attention." Jack explained wearily. He was a few beers in; and looked a bit tipsy, but not drunk.

"Alright, just let us know when." Andrew responded. He was a bit further under than everyone else, since his drink was the 'hardest,' so to speak.

The celebrations continued until the fateful moment came close. In the next 60 seconds, the New Year would begin.

"Y'know, it's been a crazy year, hasn't it?" Andrew muttered to Angela.

"Ja... But not a bad one. We got together, and... Well, that's just it. Something so simple changed my life by a significant margin."

"Yeah... Crazy but good. That's an easy way of summing it up, I guess."

"Get ready, everyone!" Reinhardt shouted above their small conversation.

The countdown timer was perilously close to 12:00:00, so they readied themselves to chug what little of their drinks were left.

 _15 seconds left._

Angela _really_ didn't want to chug the wine; so she opted to simply take another sip while everyone else delved into theirs. She didn't drink often.

 _10 seconds left._

Andrew mentally thanked the planet for the wonderful woman he mustered up the courage to ask on a date this year. It'd go down as one of his key life moments.

 _5 seconds left._

 **"Four!"** Everyone shouted in unison.

 **"Three!"** They prepared their drinks and livers.

 **"Two!"** Reinhardt felt the urge to quickly thank Angela, but resisted.

 **"One!"** Torbjorn didn't say jack shit.

 **"Happy New Year!"** Everyone chugged the remainder of their drinks; save for Angela, who still drank a generous amount. The rest was simply too strong for her.

"Here's to the New Year! Let's make it wonderful!" Reinhardt never failed to set the mood.

The rest of the hour was spent talking about resolutions that probably wouldn't be kept.

Oh well; at least the drinks were good.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reading and Happy New Year! I was orginially going to write the actual chapter 18, but I didn't wanna pass up the oppurtunity to do something New Year's related. I know it was short and silly, but hopefully I did it** _ **some**_ **justice. I know it was probably a little boring to read; especially since I got bored writing the damn thing. I kept losing focus and getting distracted.**

 **Anyways, I wanted to say thanks for supporting me this year. I wrote up some dumb thing out of nowhere in October and people seemed to like it, so I kept going. Now we're here; and I can't express how grateful I am for the support everyone has given me. Every view, every follow, every review,** _ **everything.**_ **It means** _ **so**_ **much to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the love you've shown me; and here's to the New Year!**

 **One last thing before I go to bed: I got some feedback regarding the entire social media thing. Here's what I'll do: I have a profile for quite a few things, but you'll find the exact details on my profile (here on FFnet) so check that out if you're interested.**

 **Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Have a great New Year, everyone!**


	19. I'm Not Dead!

Hey all, just wanted to let everyone know that _I'm not dead!_ :D

I know it's been a while, so lemme bring you up to speed:

Life, basically. _Lots_ of different things have come up, so I had to take a break from writing. I greatly appreciate everyone being patient and supportive with me! It means so much to me that I have a dedicated fanbase that wants to see the story continue.

That said, I'm keeping my promise; this story isn't going _anywhere..._ But right now, I'm beginning to realize that I can't tackle as much as I thought I could. So for the time being, I'm going to put Come Fly With Me on hold until I can come up with some _really_ good ideas for it.

During that time, I'll be working on The Heat of War! Another story I started a bit ago. I quite enjoy writing it; be sure to check it out if you're into the Lone Survivor sorta thing! It will star our wonderful Swiss Angel, of course!

I _strongly_ encourage everyone to join my Discord server; it's the pinnacle of all my updates nowadays. Plus, it's a fun and small community that could use some new members! The people I have in there are all great and treat me like a friend, so I know they'll do the same for you!

(The invite link is in my profile description!)

I'm writing the second chapter for it right now, so expect it late tonight or sometime tomorrow at most!

Thanks for stickin' with me, guys. It means the world to me. 3

Stay Frosty~


End file.
